Irredeemable Killers
by DC Nixon
Summary: Major Jasper Whitlock is the leader of his own coven. He is ruthless, unforgiving and has no concept of the value of human life, not anymore. Isabella Swan is his mate, only problem is that she's human. Is Jasper willing to change for her, or will he change her? Maybe he'll just kill her and save his sanity. Set during Twilight-ish. J/B. Contains DARKSPER.
1. Chapter 1

**Irredeemable Killers**

**Pairing-** Isabella/Major Jasper Whitlock

**Summary-** Major Jasper Whitlock is the leader of his own coven. He is ruthless, unforgiving and has no concept of the value of human life, not anymore. Isabella Swan is his mate, only problem is that she's human. Is Jasper willing to change for her, or will he change her? Maybe he'll just kill her and save his sanity

**Disclaimer-** I don't not own Twilight

Enjoy

* * *

**Major Jasper Whitlock's POV**

"Will you two just shut the fuck up?" I said as I stopped running and spun around to face my two subordinates; though insubordinates would probably describe these two fuckers I had aligned myself with better.

Seriously. First we have Peter Whitlock. He is an asshole, plain and simple. He will chew you up and spit you out, but not before playing with you until you begged for mercy, or in most cases, death. His self-esteem is too high and he doesn't care what you think about him. Part of me wonders why he's still with me, but I can feel his emotions and I know that he feels indebted to me, what for? Fucked if I know.

Next was Garrett Garrison. Much like Peter he is an ass, but unlike Peter he is extremely volatile. Garrett has a short fuse and is fiercely protective of his and his own. Garrett shows no mercy and I've had to physically stop him from going too far on several occasions. In the end I was just thankful he was on my side and not against me. Garrett and I had been through hell and back twice, so I knew I could always count on him.

Separate, Peter and Garrett would be fine, but you put them together and all hell breaks loose. They are best friends and brothers. They tease each other to the point of torture before forgiving each other and starting all over again. I usually let them do as they please, but it was a headache I could do without. Thankfully I was the leader and when it came down to it they knew I was in charge and they sat down and shut up.

I had endured enough of them today. They were arguing about some unimportant incessant thing that I did not care to even acknowledge. All of their arguments were not worth anybody's time, but they were both stubborn and both argumentative. Usually I tuned them out, but today… I just couldn't even be bothered.

"Shut the fuck up," I repeated.

"He started it," Garrett said, pushing Peter in the shoulder.

"I did not!"

"I said, shut the fuck up!" I roared and they had enough sense to drop their heads. Finally.

I turned and took off running. I could hear Peter and Garrett arguing and fighting behind me, but I ignored them the best that I could.

I didn't get far before wisps of another's emotions began to hit me. I tried to push them away, but they clung to me. At first they were mild. A tinge of sadness and fear, but the longer I ran, the stronger they got. Who the fuck was I feeling in the middle of fucking nowhere? I tried to get a reach on these emotions but they were too far away. Too far away? That wasn't even possible. I kept on running, desperately hoping that the emotions would drop off and leave me be, but I had no luck. They became so great that I had to stop dead in my tracks.

I didn't know much, but I had a strong urge to chase these emotions down and kill whoever was making me feel this way.

"Why are we stopping?" Peter asked as they both stayed a step behind me.

I closed my eyes and stayed as silent and as still as I could. I was a smart man, what were my options? I knew that if I could reach whatever vamp was making me feel these emotions and kill them dead then I would no longer have to feel them. No, correction, I would never have to feel these emotions ever again.

"Stay here," I warned my companions.

I took off running, but they weren't listening to me.

I stopped and had both of them by their throats before they even noticed. "I said stay the fuck here, that's an order. Do not leave this forest unless you hear directly from me."

I let them go and took a step away from them.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

"There is something I must attend to, it cannot wait."

"Major, do you need our help?" Garrett asked.

"No, Garrett, stay here and keep Peter with you, I will return."

I took off running again and I was thankful to find that they weren't following me. We were in amongst the Rocky Mountains so I had no doubt they would find something to entertain themselves whilst I set out to find whoever was making me feel like this and kill them. When I was sure Peter and Garrett were going to stay and follow my orders I picked up my pace, following the gut-wrenching feeling as it got stronger and stronger. What was this? All my vampire life I had been feeling others emotions, but I had never felt anything like this. These emotions felt normal, but they were so pure, so raw, and they cut me so deeply.

Colorado, Wyoming, Idaho, Oregon, Washington. Washington, this is the right state, I can feel it. The feelings were becoming stronger. I couldn't understand why they were still with me. Why were they constant? It must be a vampire, perhaps they lost their mate. I had seen it before, but it had never been this bad and it had never affected me like this. I pushed on. Whoever it was they were my enemy.

Vancouver, Olympia, Tacoma, Seattle… Wrong turn. I was sure I was headed to Seattle. Port Townsend, Port Angeles, where was this vampire hiding? I got just outside Forks, Washington, population- one month's feeding for me and my boys. I followed the emotions, scenting the air. There were so many vampires in this town. I counted seven different scents and six of those were from mated couples. Was the vampire I was searching for one of them? It had to be.

Seven vampires, I wasn't afraid. I could best seven vampires on my own any day. The only trouble would be if they had gifts. I passed where the scents seemed to accumulate and there was only one scent left. I brought it inside me and focused on it. You couldn't tell much by a scent, but I could tell this was from a boy. I hit the center of town and the vamp boy's scent disappeared. I couldn't worry about that now. I stuck to the trees and continued on. Whoever was making me feel this was would be dead soon enough.

I hit the end of the trees and broke free. There was a modest two story white house. The vamp boy's scent was here, but it was faint. He didn't live here and he wasn't here now. What was going on? I could feel the emotions. Whoever was affecting me was in this house. I stopped and scented the air. I could smell no vampires, just a human or two, and some blood. I strained my ears. I could hear two hearts beating, but one was weak. They were in the house.

I sprinted to the house and kicked open the back door. Blood, there was blood everywhere. I stopped and looked down. A trail of blood went from the back door to inside. What was going on and why was I here? But most importantly, why wasn't this blood sending me into a frenzy? Blood was me. I was born in blood and I kill in blood. Something was going on here.

I followed the blood and came across a body in the living room of the small house. It was a middle aged man with dark hair and a mustache. It looked like he had a uniform on, but it was hard to tell. This man had been attacked, but by what? Not a vampire that's for sure, but something else, something not normal. Something was going on here. I knelt down next to the man. He was bleeding out in front of me. His heart was still beating, barely, and his breaths were coming out in short gasps. He was choking on his blood, drowning. He was past help, so why didn't I want to kill him.

I heard a noise upstairs and my focus shifted. This man was not the one affecting me, it was whoever was upstairs. I left the man to die and ascended the stairs. One more death in this house won't affect anything. I climbed the stairs slowly. Whoever was affecting me was in the room at the end of the hall, the door was slightly ajar. I stood at the door and looked in.

There was a girl, a silly little girl. These emotions were coming from her. Who was she? She was human, I knew that much, and that surprised me. How could she feel this greatly? She was merely a human. Was that her father downstairs? Is that why she felt so much despair and grief? But why? People die all the time. You don't just give up. You're supposed to move forward, no matter how much it hurt.

The girl moved. Her long brown hair shifted away from her face and she looked so broken, but I could also feel her resolve. What had she decided? Her grief had overtaken her, but she had accepted it, and then it hit me. She was suicidal. She was going to kill herself. Why? Why would you waste you own life? Silly, silly girl.

"Bella?" I faintly heard and I looked back towards the stairs. Why was the man whispering about beautiful? "Bella?" There it was again, but it was too faint for the girl to hear.

I looked back towards the girl just wondering what she was going to do. How was she going to kill herself? If she succeeded would I no longer feel her pain? Why wasn't I killing her? I knew she wanted to die, I could feel that, so why wasn't I killing her? I would be killing two birds with one stone, I'd be doing us both a favor.

I watched the girl debate with herself. She was clearly trying to figure out her best method of death. She didn't have many choices. She could hang herself, cut herself, take some pills. Personally I would take a swan dive out the window, head hits ground, neck breaks, you die. But with most acts of suicide they are never certain, any number of things could go wrong and you could fail, dooming yourself to live when what you wanted most was death. But then it all came back to the same thing, why wasn't I killing her? Her blood smelled good, so what was the problem?

"He's not dead, not yet," I found myself saying and she spun around. I moved away from the door, but she caught the movement.

Her anger flared and I was rooted to the spot. I wanted to move, but I couldn't. The door swung open and the girl was in front of me. Her brown eyes were wide and she felt so much anger. I looked past her and into her room. A piece of paper on her desk caught my eye, it held her name, Isabella Swan. She didn't talk, but I also noted that she wasn't afraid of me. My eyes were dead black, I was covered in scars, my face was twisted in malice, she should be scared of me. Perhaps she was just too overwhelmed to process me presence properly at this stage.

"If your name is Bella, he's calling for you."

It took a second for her to realize what I said and she pushed past me and ran down the stairs. I followed her, slowly.

"Dad?" she asked tentatively from the bottom step. She was scared, but hopeful. Why would she trust me? Trust my word at that? Who was I to her? A stranger in the shadows.

"Bella?" the man spoke.

"Dad! Dad!" Isabella was off the stairs and by his side in an instant. I followed, but stopped on the bottom step.

Isabella grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," I told her as I leaned against the bannister. She turned and faced me and glared. Who did she think she was? "You're making his blood pump faster and therefore you're making him lose his blood faster."

Isabella let go of his hand.

"I'm so sorry, dad."

"Bella, please listen to me."

"Dad, no I can't. Please don't do this to me. I can't lose you too."

Who else had this girl lost in her short life? Her mother perhaps.

"Bella, you need to know that I love you."

"Dad, don't do this."

"I can save him," I spoke without thinking and Isabella turned to face me. "I can't guarantee anything, but he'll live long enough for you to get him to the hospital."

"And you would do this for me?" Isabella asked. I watched as she got up from the floor and stood in front of me. "Why?"

I had no fucking idea why. I was just glad Peter and Garrett weren't here to see me like this.

"I only ask for one thing."

"Of course you do," she muttered. Watch your tone you silly girl.

"I will ask something of you one day and you'll have no choice but to say yes."

"I'm not agreeing to that. I'm not stupid."

"Isabella, your father is dying, make your decision."

She looked up into my eyes. What was she searching for? She looked away from me and back at her father.

"Save him!" she screamed at me.

Finally.

"I need a sewing needle, some thread, alcohol, cloth, and your dad's first aid kit."

"How did you know he had a-"

"Isabella, now!" I watched as she bowed her head and ran up the stairs.

I walked over to Isabella's father and knelt by his side once again. I quickly observed and categorized his injuries. He was definitely attacked by an animal. I could see bite wounds, but the worst was the claw marks all over his body. Isabella's dad was attacked by something that was bigger and stronger than him. He didn't stand a chance. I wondered why he was still alive. Any human I've come across with similar injuries would have just given up, but he was fighting. Why was he fighting?

Isabella came back and dropped everything by my side. I closed my eyes, bringing my objective into the forefront of my mine. This brought me back to my human days on the battlefield. I was one of the youngest Major's in the Civil War. I was in charge of a group of young men, one of which was a vampire Garrett, but I of course didn't know this at the time. Anyway, whenever one of my boys got injured I would stitch them up the best I could until we could get them en route to the makeshift hospitals. I proudly had the lowest number of casualties because I believed heavily in leaving no man behind.

I knew Isabella's dad would be going to the hospital very soon, so I decided to just focus on his major injuries. I found the main arteries and blood vessels that had been sliced open and stitched them closed. It was a messy job, blood everywhere, and once again I wasn't tempted by the blood at all. Why the fuck was that? No time to dwell on that. I opened up the first aid kit and saw that it was filled with gauze and bandages, but the cotton bed sheet Isabella had grabbed seemed more appealing to me. I grabbed it and easily ripped it into pieces, using it to stem the bleeding further by packing it inside the wounds.

"Get to your car," I told Isabella. She took a second, but she followed my command.

When she was out the front door I picked her father up and followed her. She was sitting in a rusted orange truck. Her mode of transport surprised me. I place her father carefully in the back and stepped next to her window. She wound it down and I could tell she was gearing up to ask me something, I spoke first.

"You tell no one about me or my presence here today, do you understand? I will be nearby and trust me when I say that I will know. If you slip up you will pay with your life, or your father's life, the choice will be mine. I will come back to you before I leave town, whether it be for the 'favor' you owe me or just to say goodbye for now." I watched as she just stared at me confused. "Drive, Isabella! I stitched him up well, but he's prone to more infections now. Get him help or he will die."

My words stuck a nerve in her and she was backed out of the driveway and onto the road faster than I expected. I watched her leave. I felt her emotions as she left. I had noted that being near her they were less intense and now that she was leaving me, the further she got from me, the worse I felt. I needed to follow her. I should just kill her and her father now, and leave all this mess behind me. Maybe when they're next alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- **Thank you for all the reviews

Enjoy

* * *

**Major Jasper Whitlock's POV**

I followed Isabella to the hospital, keeping to the trees the whole way there. I watched her pull up and I wondered what she would do. Her father was too heavy for her to carry. Isabella's actions didn't disappoint me. She exited her truck and ran inside. She was yelling for someone, a Dr. Cullen.

"Dr. Cullen, I need Dr. Cullen now!"

"Miss you need to calm down. How can we help you?"

"I need Carlisle, just please get Carlisle."

Who was this Carlisle Cullen?

"Bella, I'm here. Calm down."

"Dr. Cullen, I need you… You… Help me please."

"Bella, you're covered in blood, what happened?"

"It's Charlie. Please, Carlisle, you have to help him."

"Bella, you're not making any sense."

No more words were spoken and they soon appeared. Isabella was tugging a man outside and towards her truck. My nostrils flared. This man, this Carlisle Cullen, was a vampire, but something wasn't right. I could see his gold eyes, why did he have golden eyes? And he smelt off, similar to that vamp boy I smelled earlier. Was this Carlisle the boy's maker? I brought Isabella's feelings into me and I could tell that she felt safe with this man, with this vampire, if only she knew. Knowing she wasn't in any danger I left them be.

Isabella brought him to the back of the truck and the minute his eyes hit Isabella's father's body I could feel his shock.

"What happened, Bella?"

"I don't know. I came home and I found him like this. Please save him, Carlisle."

"What happened? Who stitched him up? I haven't seen work like this since on the battlefield," Carlisle said the last part to himself, but I heard him.

"I don't know, Carlisle, I just found him this way. Save him please, he's all I have."

_All I have_, my mind snarled at me, _kill the girl and the father and you'll be free again_. I pushed the thoughts aside. Surely the girl was mistaken, there must be more people in this world who would miss her.

Carlisle finally picked up Isabella's father's body and walked into the hospital, Isabella was hot on his heels. They walked further into the hospital, but I could still feel them both. Bella was beginning to calm down and panic was beginning to set in. Once again her emotions affected me like no others. I wondered why that was.

"Bella, we need to get him into surgery. You'll have to wait in the waiting room."

I felt Isabella reacting to the news and it was as though my world crashed around me. Yes, killing this girl was the only option. I didn't want to feel human, not anymore. The emotions of the girl and the doctor separated and I could feel Isabella's dejection and helplessness. The pain was back and the urge to be by her side returned. Something just told me that if I was by her side then things would be better, the pain would lessen. I didn't give in to those feelings though.

I could feel another's emotions and they were coming in fast, another vampire no doubt. I sunk further into the shadows. As the vampire got closer I could feel that it was the vamp boy, Isabella's friend, or perhaps he was her boyfriend. Isabella came out of the hospital, phone in hand, and sat on a bench. I turned towards the vampire and watched as he slowed down and inconspicuously stepped out of the trees. I was right, this vampire was a boy and he was dressed like one of those fucking rick preppy kids. He was a vampire, why in hell would he choose to dress like that?

My eyes stayed on him as he walked around the side of the building, getting closer and closer to Isabella. What were they to each other? He caught sight of Isabella and stopped, he just stopped and stared at her. What was he doing? Whatever it was, he got his balls back and approached the girl, sitting down next to her. The second Isabella saw him she had her arms around his neck and began crying into his shirt. I could feel the boy struggle with his thirst. Isabella was covered in her father's blood after all, but he managed to control himself.

"Oh, Bella, don't cry."

"Edward, he was as good as dead."

"But he's not. He's in Carlisle's capable hands now."

"Ed, I didn't know what to do. I thought he was past help."

"Relax, Bella, you saved him."

"Did I?"

"Don't ask me, I wasn't there, but by the looks of it, yes, you did. I'm actually surprised."

"Why?"

"Well when you lost your mother you vowed that if Charlie was ever to die then you would follow. I half expected you to give up in a situation like this, but you did good, Bella."

"You're an ass, Ed," Isabella said as she hit the boy and he moved with her as to not hurt her hand.

How long had these vampires been around Isabella? She seems to have no idea about who they truly are. Who does this make her to them? Is she their pet? Maybe she's been promised to this Edward as soon as she comes of age. The thought made me feel sick. Would they do that? Maybe the gold eyes meant they were domesticated. Carlisle was a doctor, a human doctor, that was impossible, just the thought of all the blood would overwhelm any vampire, but he didn't even show a glimmer of thirst when presented with Isabella's father's blood and that was not normal.

"He'll be fine, Bella, Carlisle's got him. He's safe."

"Of course you would say that."

"Say what?" Edward asked, trying to act innocent.

"Ed, you need to grow a pair."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Isabella."

"So you don't mind if I go in there right now and tell Carlisle your deepest, darkest secret, your desires?"

Desires?

Isabella stood up and it only took one second for Edward to grab her arm and pull her back down.

"No, Bella, you promised. That secret is yours and mine. I trusted you with this."

"Trusted me? Please. Your attraction is clear as day. I'm surprised no one in your family has realized yet. It really does bring a new meaning to the term 'daddy issues'."

"Bella, please, you agreed with me."

"Sure, the doctor is hot, no doubt about it. He's a blonde god and if he floats your boat..."

"I'm so glad he's in surgery right now and has no way of overhearing this conversation."

"How could he overhear us? You say the oddest things sometimes, Ed."

"Yeah, well."

"Yeah, well… You have a way with words also."

"Thank you, so tell me what happened to Charlie."

Isabella's temporary reprieve from her negative emotions had ended at the mention of her father and so had mine. I hadn't noticed it at the time, but even Isabella's positive emotions had affected me. I even felt, dare I say it, happy, relaxed, free… She needed to die. I was not meant to be happy. I was a vampire. My coven and I killed for a living and we enjoyed it.

"Oh, Ed, it was so bad. Something attacked him, he was so torn up, blood everywhere."

"Hmm, an animal?"

"I don't know, I guess. I don't think a human would do that to him."

"A wolf perhaps?"

A wolf? Edward seemed so sure on this. I had seen wolves before, but they were too small to do that much damage. It was more likely a bear.

"I don't know, Ed, I'm not an animal expert."

"Of course, sorry, Bella. So how did you get him into your truck, did that Jake kid help you?"

"Don't call him a kid, Ed, he's only just younger than you."

"Yeah, only just. So did he help you?"

"No, I did it myself. I haven't seen Jake in a while. I think he's come down with something, who knows. We aren't close anyway."

"Has someone told him that?"

"Stop talking about this, Ed, Jake does not have a thing for me."

"If you say so, just remember that there are things out there that growl in the night, well, howl specifically."

"Jake is not a wolf. Is that why you said Charlie was attacked by a wolf. What have you got against them? It's just a stupid legend. The Quileutes do not turn into wolves."

"Emmett swears he saw it with his own two eyes."

"And since when have we trusted anything Emmett has said."

"Never," Edward answered, "but that's not the point."

Who were these Quileutes? Edward's emotions told me that he was sure that they turned into wolves and he seemed to want to warn Isabella about them. Had a wolf/human hybrid attacked Isabella's father? If so, why? There was more to this than I was currently seeing.

"Don't think I've forgotten," Edward said. "There's no way you carried Charlie's body to your truck alone. So who helped you?"

I could feel the boy's determination. He wouldn't let this one go. I wondered how Isabella would answer. I was going to kill her anyway, but if she slipped up and revealed that it was me then my boys and I could have run of this town and the vampires in it. We would leave no survivors. Volturi be damned. They had been chasing us for years, but they would never catch us. We were too smart for them and their tricks.

"Edward, it was me. It's called an adrenalin rush, look it up."

"If you say so. I know you have no friends other than me, so it must have been you."

"Thanks, and I have friends."

"Name them."

"There's Angela."

"Okay, that's one."

"You're annoying. Why do I hang out with you again?"

"Because my first day at Forks High you saved me," Edward said with sincerity. He really was thankful. How could a human save a vampire?

"Yeah, my fainting saved you. I still don't understand your aversion to blood. I mean it was one drop of blood and I didn't need an escort to the school nurse."

"Blood is just one of the mysteries about me, Bella," Edward said.

It was like he was trying to tell her his secret without telling her. What was he waiting for?

"I'm coming back around to the thought of why I hang out with you again. If I had killed myself today I wouldn't have to deal with this."

"Oh, don't tease, Bella. One day you will leave, or I will leave with my sexy, super-hot doctor…"

"Stop daydreaming, Ed, and go in there and declare your love for the man."

"Okay."

"Okay? You're finally going to do it?"

"Well if you want me to interrupt his current surgery on your dad just for me to declare my love, then I guess I can do it."

"Damn you. You'll have to do it one day."

"I know, but I have forever."

"No one has forever, Ed, no one."

I stepped further back into the trees. Who was this mysterious girl who ran with the vamps? She held no fear towards them and she held no fear towards me. Why was that? Her conversations with the boy were dull and boring at best, but here I was, rooted to the spot, just listening to her talk, just listening to the sound of her voice. Why? She was nothing to me. She was a human, a weak, silly human girl. Why did she affect me so? I needed to kill her and her dad. Edward was expecting her to leave at some point anyway, so I should just get it over and done with.

Isabella laughed and it washed over me, it was in that moment that I knew. I knew that I would never be able to kill her because I now cared for her. I had no idea why, and I did not like the fact that I did, but I couldn't deny it, not any longer. My feelings would forever stay my secret though, no one would know this weakness of mine, and if I had to kill her to keep it hidden, then I would. No matter what, my feelings and my existence always came first. Always.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- **Thanks for reviewing. You guys are awesome

Enjoy

* * *

**Major Jasper Whitlock's POV**

Isabella's father was out of surgery and Isabella was by his side. The vamp boy Edward stayed with her for a while before going to the good doctor. I tuned everyone out and focused on the boy and the doctor. I had no doubt that whatever they were about to discuss had nothing to do with the boy's unconfessed feelings and had to do with the situation Isabella was currently in.

"How is he?" Edward asked.

"He's lucky."

"Was it a wolf?"

"That's my guess. He was covered in bites and claw marks, but someone stitched him up, someone with great skill and a steady hand."

"The wolves?"

"I don't think so."

"Bella?"

"Edward, you know I don't tolerate stupid responses from you. No, it was not Bella. There must be someone else."

"I have a theory," Edward said and there was a long pause. "I was out the front of the hospital with Bella and I picked up on a foreign mind signature, but every time I looked in the direction to focus my mind better I couldn't see a thing."

"A vampire? What were they thinking?"

The boy was a mind-reader? Impressive, but did he know how to use his gift properly?

"That's just the thing, it was like static. I don't know how to explain it. The thoughts were there, I could sense them, but I couldn't make sense of them."

No, he did not know how to use his gift properly. My thoughts _were_ there, but he didn't know how to access them, what a pity.

"That is strange. If there is a new vampire in town I do not want them around Bella," Carlisle said.

"I agree."

"Did you notice any distinct smells on Bella when you were talking to her?" Carlisle asked.

"No, did you?"

"No."

These two vamps were undereducated it seemed or perhaps they hadn't spent much time around other vampires. My scent was masked, not by any choice of my own that's for sure. Every bite on my body was from a different vampire and although I killed them all in the end they left a part of themselves with me, their venom. Hundreds of bites, hundreds of different types of venom. My scent was still there and you could pick up on it if you knew it, but to strangers I was untraceable. They couldn't separate the different scents and just dismissed them all completely. My entire coven was unfortunately like this. We were all scarred, but it was how we've managed to elude the Volturi for so long.

"I want to kill the wolves," the boy said and I could feel his determination from here. He really did care for Isabella.

"You can't do that. We need to go to the others."

Nothing more was said and I could feel them leaving. I looked at the entrance through the branches of the trees and the boy stopped. He was trying to read my mind.

"The vampire with no clear thoughts is still here," Edward said. "We should go after them. We can't leave Bella alone."

"No, leave them."

"Why, Carlisle?"

"Because if they meant any harm they would have already attacked especially if they were after Bella."

The doctor was wise, I'd give him that. I wondered how long he had been on this earth. He seemed old. And why did they have gold eyes? They said they were going to the others; did the others have gold eyes as well?

Carlisle and Edward took off and I followed them. I needed to know more about these vampires. I had scented seven different vampires coming into town and six of them were mated, something strange was going on here. Carlisle and Edward's scents had mixed, but they weren't fully mated. Most would put it down to maker and son, but it was something more. I didn't know what that meant though. I tried to work out their feelings towards each other, but Carlisle was closed off completely. It was like he wasn't even open to the idea, perhaps he knew the boy's feelings, but he didn't want to accept them. This would make sense if he was as old as I suspected.

Carlisle and Edward arrived at a big, modern house in the middle of nowhere and I stuck to the trees. I extended my gift and could only feel two other vampires present and they were definitely mated.

"We should get the Denali's back for this," Edward said. "They only left yesterday and Alaska is not that far away."

"We will not call in reinforcements until we know what we're dealing with."

"And what are we dealing with, the wolves or the mysterious vampire?"

"The wolves, Edward, we can't focus on this ghost vampire right now."

"You don't believe me," Edward huffed.

"I did not say that, son."

"I am not your son."

Well that was a subtle jab, I could feel Carlisle's hurt and regret from here. He definitely knew that the boy liked him.

"We just need to focus on the facts," Carlisle told him softly and I could feel Edward's acceptance, love and lust. Was Carlisle touching him right now? Thank fuck I didn't have x-ray vision.

"Carlisle, what is going on and why do you smell like Bella's dad?" a male voice spoke.

"The wolves attacked Charlie and left him for dead," Edward answered.

"Those stupid mutts, let's go and kill them. This is enough, we can retaliate," a strong female said. I liked her immediately. Her emotions were the closest I've found to mine since coming into this town. They were cold and dark, but there was more to her than that.

"We cannot rush into this." Carlisle was the voice of reason again, he must be the coven leader. "Last count there was at least four mutts and Jacob is currently making the change. Plus we have the treaty to think of."

"The treaty is bullshit. We're not allowed to hunt in town, but they're allowed to attack Bella's father, what does this mean? The treaty is void."

"Emmett, son, calm down. All we can do right now is protect Bella, she needs us the most now, Charlie too."

"They need to die, Carlisle, you can't deny this."

"Rosalie."

"No, I know how you are Carlisle, you love everything and everyone, you can't just give everyone a free pass. The wolves made a mistake and they need to pay."

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out. It was Peter.

"What?" I asked, moving away from the house. These vampires weren't a threat and the extra scents I had smelled were only from visitors. The wolves were the ones to worry about, but Carlisle seemed to have the situation under control.

"Jasper, when are you coming back?" Peter whined.

"I don't know, soon."

"Where are you?" Garrett asked.

"Nowhere important."

"Major, I don't want to disobey you, but are we allowed to move yet?" Garrett asked and I could feel his fear from here.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You told us not to move until you came back," Peter explained. "I tried to tell Garrett that you didn't mean the spot we were standing on, but what can I say, he's loyal to you and makes a very compelling argument."

Those stupid fuckers hadn't moved from where I left them? Why did this not surprise me? They would never be able to survive without my clear direction.

"Yes, you idiots, you can move, but do not leave the cover of the Rockies and do not hunt. I will be back soon."

"How soon is soon?" Peter asked and I could feel his desperation. Was I really that tied to these idiots to feel their emotions from this far away? We had never been separated like this before.

I closed my eyes and thought about it. I was confident that these vamps had this situation under control and I was sure they would protect Isabella if it came down to a fight. Now would be the perfect time for me to leave. Isabella's father was healing, I had done my job. That is why I was sent here right? I had no fucking idea.

"I've just got to do one thing and then I'll be on my way. I'll see you in a few hours."

"So we should just stay here," Garrett said, "so that you can easily find us?"

Maybe I should extend my stay.

"Do what you wish," I told them.

"See," I heard Garrett say as I pulled the phone away from my ear to disconnect the call, "I told you we shouldn't move."

I disconnected the call and I wished that all interactions with Peter and Garrett could be as easy to break as that.

I turned my attention back to the house. They were still arguing about the wolves and the treaty. Now was my chance. I needed to go back to Isabella. Now that I was no longer going to kill her I needed to say goodbye. I didn't know what she was to me. I cared for her, but I had no idea why. Either way, now was not the time to figure this out. Maybe some space would clear my mind.

I ran through the forest and came out near the hospital. I walked inside and I noticed that Isabella's feelings weren't with me, not anymore. Maybe I had nothing to worry about. I walked through the hospital and no one stopped me or questioned me. I found the room holding Isabella and her father and I stopped at the door. The reason I could no longer feel Isabella's emotions soon became apparent, she was sleeping. Her emotions were still there, but they were dimmed.

I rested my hand on the door knob and turned it slowly, opening the door up. My eyes fell on Isabella's father first. He had been stitched back together, but he didn't look good. Good news was that his heart and lungs sounded strong once again. I looked to Isabella next. She was sitting in a chair and was hunched over the bed, she did not look comfortable at all. I saw her shiver and her feelings of cold hit me. I shrugged out of my jacket and draped it over her. She moved and I stepped towards the door, ready to make my quick escape.

It's as if she sensed me and she turned her head away from her father and rested it back on the bed, facing me. I watched as she slowly opened her eyes and focused on me. She didn't move, she was too tired to do so, but she just looked at me.

After gaining her bearings, she spoke.

"Are you here for your goodbye or for your favor?" she asked me, her voice thick with sleep.

"My goodbye," I answered.

"Oh." She almost seemed disappointed. "Thank you for saving my dad."

I didn't respond, I had nothing to say.

"Am I ever going to find out your name?" she asked me.

"My name is not important."

"I disagree," she said, her soft brown eyes drilling into mine. "Why are you leaving so soon?"

"There is nothing here for me, Isabella, not yet."

"What does that even mean?" she asked, but I had no idea myself. "When will you come back for your favor?"

"I don't know, one day."

"So I'm just expected to wait around for you?"

"No, Isabella, live your life as if I wasn't even here."

"I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Because without you I would no longer be here and neither would my father."

"Isabella, I really must leave."

"You keep on saying that, but you're not leaving. Is there's something else mysterious man?"

Mysterious man? I had been called worse.

"One thing," I told her.

"Yes?" she asked expectantly.

"You're not stupid, Isabella."

"Thank-you," Isabella faltered. Yes, it was a compliment.

"The Cullen's aren't human, you must know this. When I come back I hope you've worked out what they are."

"Why?" she asked. "Are you like them?"

I scoffed. "No, Isabella, I am not like them at all. Just learn their secret. Ask Edward, he'll break, and listen to him when he talks about the wolves. They're the threat here."

"How do you know all this? Who are you? Why did you save me and my father?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "Goodbye, Isabella."

And then I was gone, out the door, and on my way back to my coven.

Why did Isabella affect me like this? Some distance would do me good. Though I soon doubted this because the further I got from her, the more her abandonment and sadness from my departure affected me. Why was this? I wondered, letting out a growl of frustration the moment I left the other side of Olympia. She was just a girl, a silly human girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- **Thank you for all the reviews

Enjoy

* * *

**Major Jasper Whitlock's POV**

I had entered Colorado and was making my way down to where I left Peter and Garrett. Leaving Isabella had been harder than I expected. I was sure I would feel pain and her emotions when I left, but I didn't realize they would be so intense. Several times I stopped and turned around, I didn't get far before I gave up though. Isabella was not a part of my life, if she was I would have never left.

Isabella had her life with her dad and the golden eye vamps. There was no space for me there. Small towns and I did not get along. I was not domesticated. I would only be able to play good for a small amount of time before I snapped. My life was out in the open with my boys. My boys… I was getting closer, I could hear their bickering already and it made me smile.

"It's the throat, it's instinctual," Garrett said.

"I understand that, that's not my point. I'm just saying, if it's female, you go for the femoral artery, right in the leg. Fuck, now you got me hard."

"I did not get you hard, you got there all on your own, mate."

"Fuck, when is Jasper going to be back? I need my release," Peter growled.

"Soon I'm sure."

"Where do you think he went?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure if he wanted us to know then he would have told us… He's coming."

"Why can you always hear him before me?"

"Because I'm older," Garrett stated simply.

I broke through the mountains and came upon them. Those stupid fuckers truly were where I left them.

"Jasper, you're back," Peter said and their relief hit me like a freight train. "Where were you?"

"It's not important," I answered. "Let's go hunt. I haven't had a drink in a month."

"Yet you're covered in blood, human blood," Garrett said as he walked closer to me, smelling my shirt. "Mmm, that's some good blood. Didn't you feed on the person that soiled your shirt with their life force? Your eyes are blacker than when you left us."

"No, I did not drink from them. We hunt together as a group, you know this." It was a weak excuse and I knew it.

"Opportunity always trumps convention," Garrett told me smartly.

I ignored him.

"Can we hunt now?" Peter asked. "Garrett got me hard."

"I did not, stop saying it like that," Garrett protested.

Ah, it was good being back with my boys, it was a good distraction. Isabella was still in the back of my mind, but it was manageable.

"Where's your jacket?" Peter asked as we made our way out of the mountains and towards Boulder.

"I misplaced it," I answered, running through the trees. I really needed a feed.

"How do you misplace a jacket?" Garrett asked.

Stupid questions did not deserve a response from me.

"You'll need to get a new one," Garrett said. "The humans don't like to see us so underdressed in the cold."

What humans were we ever around other than the ones we killed? None… Expect maybe Isabella. Why was she always there in the back of my mind? No matter what I did, there she was. I pushed her to the back of my mind once again just willing myself to forget her completely.

"Why do you smell so good?" Peter asked as we hit the outskirts of Boulder.

Was he smelling the blood? I looked down, but I had hardly any blood on me.

"It's not the blood either," Peter said, "it's something sweeter. What is that? …Jasper, answer me."

I didn't answer him.

We slowed down and made our way into town, looking for an easy kill. It had been over a month since I had fed and I was due. We headed for downtown, searching for the perfect opportunity. It was nearing dusk, so we would be able to use the cover of darkness soon. We walked up and down the streets, but nothing took our fancy.

"How hungry are you?" I asked.

"Starved," Garrett answered and Peter agreed.

"A bus?" I questioned.

"Yes, I could eat a bus load," Peter answered, and so it was decided.

We found a bus stop and waited. The first bus pulled up and we got on. Unfortunately no one would be getting off this bus today. I waited until we hit a deserted spot before I signaled to my boys to get on with the plan.

"Please, please," Peter said frantically, "stop the bus. My friend, he's not breathing."

The bus driver pulled over and I made my way towards the back. There were seven people on this bus including the driver. Everyone crowded around Peter and Garrett and my boys put on a great show. I worked quickly before anyone could call 911. I walked forward and snapped everybody's necks one by one, until they were all dead. It was easy, too easy. Humans were too slow and very unobservant. They deserved to die.

I could feel Peter and Garrett's thirst, but they were smart boys. I was the leader and I got my choice first. I picked a young woman with blonde hair and an elderly woman, pulling them to the back of the bus with me, leaving the other five for Peter and Garrett to fight over. They looked at me for a beat, trying to decide if I was done, but I ignored them and they began fighting each other. Their fights were always pointless. Garrett was older, but I held Peter as my second in command. I did this wisely, it made them equals and they always realized this after their constant power battles.

I took my eyes off them and grabbed the young woman first. I brought her neck up to my mouth and sunk my teeth in. Her blood flowed into my mouth and I savored it. Because she was dead I didn't have her heart pumping her blood around her body, so I had to suck hard. Her blood flowed into my mouth and I let my mouth fill up with it before swallowing. Mmm, I had missed this. Seeing as we were not newborns I tried to limit our feedings to once a month, unless opportunity presented itself, or if Peter and Garrett were getting restless.

The flow of blood ended and I grabbed the elderly woman next. My teeth pierced the fragile skin on her neck and her rich blood filled my mouth, it was a delicacy. I savored every drop until she too was dry. When I was done I pushed her body away from me and looked up at my boys, they were done, of course. Thankfully this time they hadn't ripped the last person in half to make things even. That happened once and it was a bitch to cover up. I stole Peter and Garrett's dominant arms for a month for that fuck up. Thankfully they learned the lesson I was teaching them, which was, do not harm the humans in any way that can't be easily covered up.

I got up and made my way to the front of the bus, stepping over the bodies. I got to the front and smashed the onboard camera in my hands, no evidence would be left when we were done. "Garrett, you're up," I told him. I stepped off the bus and Peter followed. Garrett was our fire man, he knew how to create a fire and make it look like an accident. I watched on as he did his work, tinkering with the engine, setting everything up for it to go 'boom', as he liked to call it. He was a bit of a pyromaniac, but he knew I was only happy if he used his power for good.

Once he was done, he grabbed the bodies and shoved them into their seats. He grabbed the driver and put him up front, sitting on top of him as he started the bus and took off. Garrett sped up and found his target. He swerved and hit the brakes and just before the bus hit the brick building he jumped out and did a perfect barrel rolled even though it wasn't necessary. The bus hit the wall and it was a loud crash. Garrett sat on the ground and just watched. The smoke started and then the flames came and then…

"Boom!" Garrett said, jumping up and clapping his hands together. He stood there for a moment, enjoying his handy work, just looking at the flames. Garrett had a serious problem, but I wasn't stupid enough to confront him about it because vampires and fire did not go hand in hand at all, unless your name was Garrett.

We stayed nearby and watched the fire burn, covering up our feeding session until nothing was left. When it was all said and done we headed back into the mountains.

"Where are we going now?" Peter asked. "Are we still heading north?"

"No, let's head east." I wanted to get as far away from Isabella as I could. A big part of me wanted to run back to her, but I couldn't have that.

"East?" Garrett asked excitedly. "Can we visit New England, Boston maybe?"

Garrett had grown up around the Boston area in the mid-1700's, so every time we were in the area he wanted to visit. It was just like Peter and I were fond of Texas, it was our home. I allowed him every so often. This would be a good distraction for me.

"Sure, Garrett."

"Yes!"

"And then we head back down to Texas?" Peter asked.

"We just left Texas," Garrett said.

"Yeah, two months ago," Peter argued.

"That's monkey change. We should go international. I love America, but I love the idea of toying with the Volturi right under their noses." Ah, good old Garrett, no fear in that boy.

Undoubtedly this trip would bring back a lot of Garrett's stories. He had fought in every American war, except the war in Iraq, I didn't allow him to. I explained that it was not his fight and it took him a while, but he soon came around to my way of thinking. And because Garrett had been very active he had made a lot of friends and comrades, but he was loyal to me and that's all I cared about… Shit. Fuck, fuck, fuck. My vampire memory was catching up to me and it began playing a conversation I had long forgotten between Garrett and me.

"_There's this guy, Carlisle Cullen, he lives a different way, Jasper."_

"_Not now, Garret."_

"_But, Jasper, it helps them blend in with others, they're domesticated."_

"_Garrett, not now!"_

Not now. Well now was a completely different time. Garrett knew the good doctor and I bet he knew about their golden eyes.

"Garrett," I spoke. "Please indulge us with one of your stories on our trip across the country. Perhaps the one about the domesticated vamp you once tried to tell me about."

"Carlisle Cullen?" Garrett questioned.

"That sounds like the right name."

"Who's Carlisle Cullen?" Peter asked and then Garrett began his story.

Garrett went into much detail about his first meeting with the good doctor. All about his compassionate nature and how he had lived in this world alone from the start, his struggle with his human beliefs and his thirst, his quest to find another way to live. The fact that he found out that animal blood could satiate him and gave him amber colored eyes allowing him to blend back in with the humans and become a doctor, giving back to the people for all the bad things the vampires were doing with them. Once his story was complete I was sure of one thing, Isabella was safest with this man and his coven.

With this thought fresh in my mind the pain lessened. Knowing that Isabella was in safe hands put my mind at ease. We eventually made it to Boston and we were there for a month. Thoughts of Isabella were still present, but they were just there, there was no pain or no emotions, she was just a memory, and I liked that, I could smile at that. She was just a part of my memories now, or so I thought.

"The people here are weird," Peter said. Our eyes were now black again, so it was almost time for another feed. "Please, let's leave."

"Okay," I accepted. We had spent enough time in one place. "Where to?" I graciously asked. This was rare and both Garrett and Peter knew it and with a feeding coming up they would choose an appropriate place for sure.

"Niagara Falls," they both said at the same time.

Niagara Falls? Why there?

"Okay," I accepted, they could have their fun, whatever that may be.

The journey was to be a short one, so we took our time. We were halfway through New York state before I felt it. It was a sharp pain and it struck right through me. My head, my left leg, and my chest all compressed with pain. Thankfully I was bringing up the rear, so when my left leg collapsed underneath me and I fell down, bouncing along the ground, Peter and Garrett didn't seem to notice. I picked myself up and just stood there. What was going on? Why was I in so much pain? I look up confused, but Peter and Garrett were still running.

The pain increased and I began to feel woozy. Why they fuck was I woozy? I wasn't a fucking human, I was a vampire. Then it hit me… A human. Who was the only one who had affected me this way before? Isabella Swan. Isabella Fucking Swan. Something was terribly wrong. I didn't think, I didn't stop. I just headed back west, leaving my boys alone again. I was sure they would notice I was missing soon, so I sent them a message telling them to keep course and stay at Niagara Falls until they heard from me. I couldn't stop to explain or to give them instructions. Isabella was in pain, she was hurt, but how badly? I willed my legs to move faster. Why had I gone so far away from her?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- **You guys are the best

Enjoy

* * *

**Major Jasper Whitlock's POV**

I walked into Forks hospital for the second time in recent months and it was two times too many. The trip across country was a fast one, I didn't stop. I traveled via Canada, close to the border. I didn't want to have to stop and I didn't have to. Isabella's pain and emotions settled soon after the initial incident, I wasn't sure what was going on, but I was sure she was hurt. Her pain ebbed and flowed and I found I just wanted to be there by her side. I needed to see how she was with my own eyes. When I hit Forks I was hopeful, but the fact that her emotions led me to the hospital was not a good sign.

I followed her emotions to her room and I was thankful to find that she wasn't currently in the ICU. I stopped outside the door, Edward was in there with her. God damn it! I couldn't see her with Edward in there. I stepped away from the room and headed to the nurses station. I needed to blend in. When I was near other humans I sent a lot of lust and longing straight to Edward. It only took a second of hesitation before he was out of Isabella's room and heading off to find Carlisle no doubt. I extended my gift. Carlisle was working, so I had to be tactful. They couldn't catch me here.

With Edward out of the room, I entered. My chest constricted tightly as my eyes finally landed on Isabella. Her forehead was cut, her leg was broken, and I'm sure she had more injuries that I couldn't see. I didn't have time to panic, but my anger was rising by the second. What had happened? Why didn't the vamps protect her? Everything stilled as Isabella stirred. I stayed by the door, anger still on the rise. Somebody was going to pay for this. Isabella's eyes shot open and she looked to her left, a bed was there. It was covered in Edward's scent. Next her eyes fell on me.

"Why are you hurt?" I asked before she could speak.

"Where's Edward?" she countered.

"Why are you hurt?" I repeated.

"Where's Edward?"

Was she serious right now? She shouldn't test me, she would never win.

"Why are you hurt?"

"Where's Edward?"

"Why are you hurt?"

"I was hit by a van," she finally answered. A van? How did she get hit by a van? "Where's Edward?"

"Flirting with the good doctor no doubt."

"You know about them?" Isabella's shock washed over me.

"Please, it's plain as day, plus I overheard you two talking about it."

"So you're a vampire like them?"

"No, I am not like them at all."

"But you're a vampire?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Oh is right.

"Please tell me that you are okay."

"I'm okay." Well I walked right into that one.

"Please tell me what happened."

"I was in the school parking lot, the road was icy, Tyler lost control and next thing I know a van is skidding towards me. I didn't have much time to react. I tried to jump out of the way, but it still hit me, obviously."

"Why didn't the Edward save you? He was there correct?"

"Well yeah, he was there, but he wasn't nearby, he was across the lot. He wouldn't have been able to reach me in time, vampire speed or not. He's so regretful, he hasn't left my side since it happened."

"He could have saved you," I told her.

"What?" she asked.

"He could have saved you, he just chose not to for whatever reason."

"I don't want to believe you're right, but I do." She was feeling hurt, emotionally hurt, and rightly so.

"Why do you believe my word?" I asked.

"Because you haven't lied to me once."

She may not have said the right words, but her emotions didn't lie, she trusted me fully. I couldn't work out if she was extremely smart or stupid for trusting me so much.

"Can I save you some grief?" I asked and her confusion hit me.

"What do you mean?"

"Your head, it's going to scar."

Isabella lifted her arm with a wince and touched her newly stitched up head.

"Physical scars are a burden to live with," I told her, taking a step closer. "I can make it so that the scarring is minimal."

"How?" Smart girl.

"Do you trust me?" I asked wondering if she would lie.

"Yes, I do."

"Then trust me."

"Okay."

I stepped up to her side and pushed her hair out of her face and away from her cut. Carlisle had done a good job stitching her up, but it would leave a visible scar. I had many scars and I had to live with them every day. It was okay for me, I was a vampire, but Isabella was a human and she shouldn't be scarred.

"Close your eyes," I told her and she complied. Her trust in me excited and scared me.

I closed my eyes too and focused on bringing forth my venom, as it pooled in my mouth I opened my eyes. Isabella's were still closed. I dripped some venom onto my finger and slowly traced it across Isabella's cut. Isabella gasped in pain, but didn't speak up. I was skilled in venom usage from my days with Maria and I knew that using a small amount on Isabella's cut would aid in healing. There would still be a scar, but it would be thin and slightly silvery, it would be a lot better than what she would have if I did nothing.

When I was done I lingered. Her trust in me was so beautiful to witness and to feel. I moved my hand and traced it down her bruised face. Why had Edward left her to die? He could have saved her, but he didn't. I ran my fingers along her jaw line and down her neck, feeling her pulse underneath the skin. I could see it clear as day. My contact had her heart racing and her breathing soon became labored. I rested my hand on her neck, my fingers tightening around. She didn't move, she felt no fear, one squeeze and I could snap her neck, kill her right now, but she wasn't scared and it wasn't because she was suicidal. Her trust told me everything. I let go of her neck and moved back to the door.

"How did you know I was hurt?" Isabella asked, opening her eyes.

"I felt your pain," I answered honestly.

Isabella was surprised and confused, but she quickly put the pieces together.

"You have a gift." She didn't ask, she just stated it.

"Yes."

"I get that you felt my pain, but why did you come? You left me once, but then here you are. Why did you come?"

"Because I care for you."

"You care for me?"

"I do."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Can you lie?" What kind of a question was that? "No one in my life has ever been as honest as you. You don't mess around, you don't skirt the truth, you just tell it like it is."

"Lying gives away all the power and control, I like my power and control."

She was confused, but maybe I would explain it better one day.

"You've saved me twice now, you know that?"

"I only saved you once, no one saved you this time. How is your father?"

"Good, he's all healed up. He's still sore, but he's back at work. He remembers you by the way."

"He does?"

"Yes, he thinks you're an angel. I didn't tell him anything, I wasn't going to go against your wishes, but even if I could tell others about you I wouldn't have corrected him."

"You think I'm an angel."

"Well you did save me in my time of need."

"The only angel I am is an angel of darkness. I'm not a good vampire, Isabella."

"You're good to me."

"Yes, and only to you."

"Why?"

"Because I care for you."

"And what are you going to do about this?"

"About what?"

"About the fact that you care about me? Are you going to be sticking around?"

"This town is not for me, Isabella, but I'm not sure I can leave you again. I left you once and I was sure the Cullen's would protect you, but they didn't."

"It was a public parking lot," Bella said. "Maybe Edward didn't want to reveal his family's secret. It's understandable, I'm just a human girl, I mean nothing in this world."

"Don't say that because you do mean something, you mean something to me. I don't know what exactly, but you do."

"So are you staying? Because I would like you to stay… Wow, this whole honesty thing is frightening."

"It's complicated. I have a coven of my own, Isabella, I cannot abandoned them and they cannot live here."

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Isabella, never apologize to me, ever. Life is never simple, even when you think it is, it's not. We fall into routines and ruts and it makes us believe life is easy, but it's not. One day something happens and everything changes. Our lives get shaken up and we are left to pick up the pieces. You have just got to learn to roll with it. I am terrified. You are a human, a silly human girl, and I am a vampire, one of the most feared. We aren't meant to be on the same path yet here we are. I am terrified, but I know one thing for sure."

"And what's that?"

"I care for you and I've never cared for anyone, not like this and not for a long time."

"How can you just accept this?" Isabella asked.

"Because I have no choice in the matter."

"None at all?"

"Well, I guess I do. I could have killed you the moment I saw you, I chose not to."

"I'm glad you chose not to. You say all of these things to me, confess your feelings, but I still don't even know your name."

"My name is not important, not right now."

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust the Cullen's. As I said, I'm a feared vampire and my name is well known, I cannot trust them with this information."

"I'm not asking you to trust them, I'm asking you to trust me."

"Isabella, I do trust you, but your mind is open to Edward, it would be foolish of me."

"But Edward can't read my mind." He couldn't? "I don't know why, but trust me when I say that it's true."

So Edward couldn't read her mind. Did I really trust her enough with this information? I found that I did. I go by many names, Jasper, Whitlock, The Major, God of War, what name was I supposed to give her? My original name I decided.

"My name is Jasper, ma'am."

"Jasper?" she said before letting out a laugh.

Laughing caused her pain and she grabbed at her side, but she didn't stop. "You must be old with a name like that," she somehow managed to get out.

"The doctor and the boy are coming," I told her and she finally stopped laughing.

"You're leaving again?"

"Not yet. Ask them why they didn't save you and don't give in until you get an answer."

I stepped into the adjoining bathroom before they could sense me and stood stock still, clearing my mind fully. Edward wouldn't get a read off me and they couldn't smell me. As long as I didn't move I'd be safe.

"Bella, you're awake," Edward said as they came into the room.

"Yeah."

"Oh, Bella, I'm so glad you're okay."

"Why didn't you save me?"

"Bella, you were on the other side of the parking lot."

"So? I've heard you brag that you're the fastest in your family and don't give me any bullshit about not wanting to expose your secret. You could have been in and out before anyone noticed, so why didn't you save me?"

"Bella, it's not simple," Carlisle spoke.

"Please, I'm not a little girl. I know what you are and what that means."

"We're talking about the wolves. They want you, Bella, and there's too many of them. It would come down to a fight one day and we would lose."

"So what? You figure that if you let the van crush me and I die, then what? It's not your problem anymore, I'm not your problem. Well guess what, I don't expect you to save me."

"Bella, you have to look at this rationally."

"Rationally? So what you're saying is that my life is worthless because I'm human, but your life means everything even though you've already lived more than one lifespan. That's bullshit."

Isabella's hurt affected me greatly and I was unable to hold back any longer. I burst out of the bathroom and ran behind Carlisle and Edward, grabbing them by the necks and holding them up in the air. I could kill them right now and I should, but their fate was not in my hands.

"What is going on?" Carlisle asked and I squeezed my hand around his neck tighter.

"It's the same vampire from a month ago," Edward spoke next.

"Can I kill them yet?" I asked, getting impatient.

"No," Isabella said, "they did nothing wrong except act selfishly."

"Can I torture them?"

"No."

"Can I throw them out the window?"

"No."

"Then what can I do to them?"

Isabella seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"You can let them go and they will leave."

"Bella, you can't be serious. Who is this vampire? You don't even know him." I pressed my thumbnail into Edward's neck and he whimpered in pain. Ah, this boy was so innocent in the vampire world. I bet he had a blessed upbringing unlike me.

"Please just leave."

"Ha, thank you, Bella. Let us go, she told you to leave." Would this boy ever learn? At least Carlisle was wisely keeping his mouth shut.

I turned around and let go of Carlisle, he wasn't stupid enough to turn and look at me. I opened the door and let go of Edward and Carlisle grabbed him and quickly left the room. I shut the door behind them. I waited until they were out of the building before I faced Isabella. My eyes were undoubtedly blacker than black and I was angry. It took all my willpower not to kill them. They had disrespected Isabella, but it was not my fight, it was hers.

"Thank you," she told me.

"Their deaths would have been beneficial and fun."

"Even so, it's not our place to kill them, Jasper. If they are to die then they will die, but it won't be at our hands."

"Why?"

"Because we are better than that."

Were we? Isabella might be, but I surely wasn't.

My phone rang and I pulled it from my pocket.

"Excuse me," I told Isabella before answering it. I didn't speak, but the person on the other end did.

"Whitlock, are you currently in Niagara Falls right now by any chance?" Alistair asked.

I had met Alistair once, only once, but we had connected. He preferred a life of solitude, but he had a black heart like me. He liked the violence and the mayhem and he only ever called if he believed I was behind some great cover up. I wasn't in Niagara Falls, but my boys were. What were they up to?

"No."

"Oh, are you sure? There's been an increase in drowning's, I mean five today alone."

Five? Five! I had left Peter and Garrett just over a day ago, how could they possibly get into this much trouble already? I grabbed the bridge of my nose.

"I was sure it was you, maybe I'm mistaken. Until next time," Alistair disconnected the call and I closed my eyes.

What were my boys doing in Niagara Falls? An increase in drowning's, they were behind this for sure, but why? They wanted to go there and I didn't even ask why because I was supposed to be there with them.

I opened my eyes and dialed Peter's number, he answered, thankfully.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I hissed and I could feel Peter's fright from here. "Don't think that just because I'm not there that you two can do whatever the fuck you want. Do you think I'm stupid? Answer me?!"

"No, Major, of course not."

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Well Garrett and I were on Wikipedia one day and it has this section about people that have gone over the Horseshoe Falls in a barrel and survived. It talks of no deaths, so we just wanted to even the odds a little."

Even the odds? No wonder Alistair thought we were behind this.

"Do I need to come back and set you two straight?"

"Yes, come back, Jasper, we miss you. Help us kill some tourists," Garrett said from somewhere in the background.

"You are going to be punished for this, you know that?"

"Totally worth it," Garrett said.

"Are you mad?" Peter asked.

"Mad? Are you serious right now? I'm beyond mad. You know that you do not kill without me and to kill in such a public place… I am not happy with you at all."

"I'm sorry, Jasper."

"It's too late for apologies."

"Are you coming back to us?" Garrett asked. "If not the deaths will keep on occurring."

I was right before, life is never simple…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- **Thanks for reviewing

Enjoy

* * *

**Major Jasper Whitlock's POV**

"_Are you mad?" Peter asked._

"_Mad? Are you serious right now? I'm beyond mad. You know that you do not kill without me and to kill in such a public place… I am not happy with you at all."_

"_I'm sorry, Jasper."_

"_It's too late for apologies."_

"_Are you coming back to us?" Garrett asked. "If not the deaths will keep on occurring."_

_I was right before, life is never simple._

"Peter, you listen to me and you listen closely. You get Garrett and you leave this second. If I hear about one more drowning or death your punishment will be doubled. Get the hell away from the Falls, go to Hamilton and that's Hamilton in Ontario, Canada. Stay there until you hear from me again and no more killing."

"Yes, Major, I understand."

I disconnected the call and looked at Isabella. She had heard the whole conversation, but that wasn't my worry. I was worried because now I had to leave. She was injured and I had to leave her alone.

"I must go."

"What's happening?" she asked. "Are your coven member's okay?"

Were they okay? They were more than okay.

"Yes, they're just testing the boundaries again."

"What are you talking about? What did they do? Who did they kill?"

Why was she so perceptive? Why didn't she feel negatively about any of this? Why did I want to tell her everything?

"My coven members are stupid. They were evening up the odds at Niagara Falls by intentionally drowning people."

"What does that even mean?"

How could she not be disgusted by their behavior?

"Your guess is as good as mine. They mentioned something about wooden barrels going over the falls and the people in them surviving."

"So they were trying to even the odds?" Isabella asked and realization struck her, she let out a small laugh. "That's genius."

Genius? How was that genius?

"Genius or not, it's stupid."

"Now all I can think about is vampires just as tough as you putting humans in some kind of a barrel and throwing them over the falls. Is that what they did?"

Why was she so happy about this? Five people died, five of her kind, it could have been someone she knew, yet she didn't even care.

"They did not go into detail," I told her and she seemed disappointed.

"What did you mean when you said that they were testing the boundaries?"

I cracked a smile at her, she was very smart and switched on, more so than any human I've encountered. Not that I've ever kept the humans alive long enough to realize their good qualities.

"We've been together a long time, me and my boys, too long really. I'm the leader and they know this, but every decade or so they pick their moment and they test me and my leadership. It's a power struggle. They want to know if I'm still there for them, they need to know that I am, and if I do not meet their expectations then they will challenge me. It would never come to that of course. I would never abandon them, but leaving them to come see you twice has definitely made them act out."

"How long have you been together?" Isabella asked me. She seemed enthralled with my words, my stories. If only she knew.

"That's a little tough to work out. I knew Garrett first, but then we separated, and then I was with Peter for a while before Garrett came back. I would say we've been together for a hundred and twenty years, maybe more, maybe less."

"And it's just been the three of you?"

"In what I consider my coven, yes." I was not about to explain the dynamics of Maria's army to her.

"Then that's understandable." What was? "I don't know about vampires, but seeing as everything is heightened for them, well of course you'd get sick of each other, and as you said, test the boundaries, it's the same for humans. Ever heard of a mid-life crisis or the teenage rebellion?"

"It sounds familiar. So this is normal? I know it's normal for us, but I thought it was just because we are all very powerful and high operating vampires, we clash a lot."

"No, it's not just because of that, but that wouldn't help things. I'm surprised they don't act up more if they're just as powerful and as smart as you. You should count yourself lucky that they see you as their leader and they're happy for you to have that role."

Why did everything she say make complete sense? Why did I feel so stupid around her?

"I need to go and set them straight before this gets out of hand."

"I understand," she said, but her sadness hit me and it was then that I accepted the fact that I didn't want to leave her, but I knew that I must.

"I can make you a promise," I told her, stepping closer to her and standing beside her bed. "I promise that the next time I come back, whether it be on my own or because your emotions call for me, I will not leave you again. But I must go. My boys mean everything to me and I must protect them and punish them, they need it."

"You can really promise me that?" she asked.

"My promises have never been broken, Isabella. I said it and I mean it. My boys are currently at Niagara Falls, but I will bring them back this way. Not here, not Forks, it's too small for us, but nearby. I will be close to you and if you ever need me then just feel and I will feel it. Whatever it is, whatever you need, I'll come running."

Her emotions shifted and I could feel her sadness increase and her abandonment intensify.

"Isabella, please do not do this to me now. I have to leave. I have to get my boys. I will be back in just over twenty-four hours and I will be nearby."

"Why can't you just stay, or take me with you?" She already knew the answers, but I found myself answering anyway.

"It's not safe. My boys are not domesticated, I'm not domesticated. The only reason you're not dead is because I care for you, my boys won't understand that. And stating the obvious, you're in the hospital, Isabella. Rest up, get better, because when I come back…" I trailed off. There was so much I wanted to say, too much.

I reached for Isabella's hand and held it within my own.

"I know we have no reason to trust the Cullen's," I told her, playing with her fingers. "But I will go and talk to them. I need them to look out for you in my absence. They're not my first choice, but they'll have to do."

"Are you going to kill them?"

"No, you told me I cannot."

"Are you going to hurt them?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"On whether or not I think I can do it without getting your wrath for it."

"I'm not your keeper, Jasper, you don't need to listen to my word. You can make your own decisions."

"I know this, doesn't stop me from wanting to please you though."

"You say you're bad and I can tell that you are, but you're not to me. Why is that, Jasper?"

"Because I care for you."

"You keep on using that phrase, but what does it really mean? The wolves have this thing called imprinting, it's like they look at their soul mate and that's it, that's the one for them, no matter what. Is it the same for vampires? I know Emmett and Rose are mated, but I've never asked them about it. Are we mated?"

Were we mated? She was a human, so surely not. Even denying the fact caused me pain.

"I cannot comprehend that," I answered weakly. "I have felt the emotions of other vampires who are mated and it is so intense, I do not feel that here."

"But how well do you feel your own emotions? I doubt you feel them as well as you feel others'."

She was right. I never took stock in my emotions because they never mattered, only those around me mattered. I always had to be switched on. I always had to be aware. If there was trouble nearby then I needed to know about it before it happened. My emotions, they were unimportant.

"My emotions are unimportant."

"No, they're not. They are the most important." She was so sure of this, as like with most things she said to me.

"I must leave now."

"And once again you make no move to leave."

"That's because leaving you is the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my long life."

"Then don't leave."

"Isabella, I must."

"I understand that, but the damage has been done." What was she getting at? "Just stay here with me until dark."

Both her pleading tone and emotions were dragging me under, but I couldn't do it.

"The pain's better with you around," she admitted. "It doesn't hurt as much with you here."

That's because I was numbing her pain, I had been ever since I entered the room.

"Your boys will wait… Oh."

Oh, what? Her emotions spiked suddenly and her happiness and pride for herself shone through, hitting me fiercely. What had she figured out?

"You trust your boys don't you?" she asked me.

"With some things."

"Can they travel alone?"

"I think the answer to that question is no, they cannot."

"But if you gave them direction-"

"Isabella, just spit it out already!" My sharp tone didn't even affect her, if anything it made her mad at me.

"Send Peter and Garrett this way. Let them be the ones who have to do most of the traveling. Tell them to stop in Calgary and then you can meet them in a few hours instead. Or make it Vancouver, then you can stay longer and they will be closer. Maybe that could be your base. I understand that you have to leave, Jasper, but in my mind you do not have to leave right this instance."

Calgary? Calgary was a large city. Could I trust my boys to make the trip across Canada by themselves? I wasn't sure, but then again they were already in trouble with me, so if they were wise they would be on their best behavior. It may just work and Vancouver was the place I was thinking of staying. Its population was close to that of Seattle, but it was more isolated, and it would only be a two hour run, even quicker if I swam, away from Isabella. Great minds think alike I guess. Only one question left now. Did I want to spend more time with Isabella and put some trust in my boys or not?

Isabella squeezed my hand and I stepped back, pulling away from her. Her disappointment and sadness hit me immediately. Was I going to regret this? I sure hope not. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialed Peter's number.

"Jasper, we're following your instructions I swear."

"Good. Plans have changed, run straight on through to Calgary and wait for me in the Banff National Park. If by some chance I am not there when you arrive then please wait patiently. I'm trusting you, Peter, you too Garrett. Please follow my orders and you will not suffer any further punishments on top of the ones you've already guaranteed yourselves."

"Yes, Sir," I heard them both say and I disconnected the call. Was this the best idea? Could they be trusted? I wasn't sure.

"Jasper?"

I pocketed my phone and turned my attention to Isabella.

"Would you lie down with me? I understand if you don't want to, it's just, I want to feel closer to you."

"Why do you want to feel closer to me? I'm not a good vampire, Isabella. I'm not good enough for you."

"Well to quote someone I met recently and that I care for already, I have no choice in the matter. Whether we're mated or not, Jasper, I think we can agree that neither of us are in control here, so just do what you want."

And what did I want? I wanted Isabella and she wanted me to lay with her.

"Okay," I accepted and her shock was evident not only in her emotions, but on her face as well.

She attempted to scoot over, but it was too much pain for her and she gave up. I just stood there. What was I doing? I never put my feelings first or the feelings of another for that matter. Why did this girl mean so much to me? Were we really mated? How could we be when she was only human?

"Jasper, you're going to need to get on the bed at some point."

I looked down at her warm and welcoming brown eyes. It was simple here with her. I looked at her and I knew that she was the most important person in this life. I sat down on the bed and carefully lay back, resting my head on her pillow and staring up at the ceiling. I was dead straight and I didn't dare move a muscle. What was I doing? Isabella attempted to move again and her body protested with pain, but she pushed through it, her strength shining through. Her pain overtook her again and she ended up collapsing. Her head landed on my shoulder and her arm came to rest on top of my chest, her hand covering my dead heart. Now what? It didn't matter because within a minute Isabella was fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- **Thank you to those of you who reviewed the last chapter

Enjoy

* * *

**Major Jasper Whitlock's POV**

_Dear Isabella,_

_I know it's cowardly to leave when you are asleep, but we both know that if I had woke you or waited for you to wake up then the goodbye would have only caused us both more pain and there was a high possibility that I would never have left, but I need to. Everything I said to you still stands. I will set up your protection and I will return. Once I return I will not leave again, whatever sacrifices that must be made be either myself or you will have to be made._

_I don't know what we are to each other, I really don't. I suspect we are mates, but I'm not sure. My feelings towards you are great yet indescribable. All I know is that I care for you and I'm willing to make changes to be with you and I hope you're willing to do the same for me. I know we haven't talked about it, but I can feel your emotions towards me and I can tell you that they mirror my own. Whatever this is, we're feeling it together._

_Please be wise and heal up well. Edward, if he does what he's told, will be with you twenty-four seven. I will have visited them by the time you read this so it would be a good idea to check on them. I promised not to kill them, but I cannot be held accountable for my actions. When I return I hope to see that you are mended or at least close to being fully healed. Forks is not for me and my boys and if I must take you with me then I want to do so and not have to worry about your health._

_I really should stop writing, but just like leaving you is so hard, so is stopping this letter. You're currently fast asleep, murmuring, you look so peaceful. I do wish I could just stay here with you, but it's not possible. Try not to think about my absence and just wait patiently. I will be close by and I will come back for you. I really must go._

_Kind regards,_

_Major Jasper Whitlock._

* * *

I left Isabella a note. I know it was the easy way out, but it was the only way out. I would never have left otherwise. I was approaching the Cullen's house and I was ready to get them to obey my commands in the most effective way possible. I ran up to their house and didn't even bother using my good manners. I stood in their yard, my arms crossed, silently cursing that I had given my jacket to Isabella, but perhaps my scars would work in my favor this time around.

"Get out here now!" I called out. I extended my gift and could only feel the doctor and the boy inside of the house. Where were the other two?

It took them a while, too long. They're lucky I didn't bust down their door, but they finally came out and stood near the door. Did they think that would save them? What would their house do for them other than offer them a false sense of security? This wasn't Buffy the Vampire Slayer, we didn't need an invitation to enter, not that it mattered, this house was clearly owned by the vamps. I could feel their fear and it only intensified when they caught sight of my scars, they were screaming at them.

"Isabella knows our secret," I stated, but Carlisle answered anyway.

"Yes, she does."

"And who told her that we exist?"

"Well, she guessed."

That was a lie, I would let it slide.

"Then who confirmed her suspicions?"

"Edward did."

"And Edward is a part of your coven?"

"Yes."

"Where is the rest of your coven?"

"Celebrating their anniversary in Seattle."

Celebrating their anniversary? Who were these vampires and why were they trying so hard to act like humans?

"Isabella knows of our existence because of Edward and your coven, is this statement true?"

"Yes."

"Then you know that you have a responsibility to protect her from all supernatural beings."

"We know."

"So far you've done a poor job. Isabella is in the hospital because of your selfish behavior. Oddly enough, she doesn't fully blame you, but we all know she's not the type of person to do that."

"Who are you?" Edward asked.

"I am the one asking the questions here. Learn your place boy and do not interrupt. I know your deepest, darkest secret and guess what? It's not a secret. I thought you could read minds, you're not very observant and knowing for someone who should know everything and anything."

"But I can't hear Bella." That was the truth.

"Was I talking about Isabella? No, I wasn't, so shut your mouth. Carlisle, you'd be wise to keep your boy in check before I lose my temper. Isabella said I couldn't kill you, but there is a lot I can do that will come close. Do you know how long a vampire can live without their head attached? I do and it's longer than you think. You go mad first and then you start attacking yourself. I'll spare you all the details, but know that it ends in death."

Ah, yes, that got them scared straight.

"So what do you want us to do?" Carlisle asked, his fear coming through.

"Protect Isabella. If she gets hurt one more time and you're not dead then you will be, but not until I play with you first. The boy is her friend, make him useful and keep him by her side. I will return, you won't know when, but I will. Isabella also knows how to contact me if she's hurt, so don't try anything. I've killed more humans and vampires than you could ever imagine. You see my scars, each belong to a dead vampire, but they are nothing. Fights can be easily won, but I've never lost a war, never."

"Is that all?" Carlisle asked after I had finished and just stood there.

"Yes, though I am disappointed that I didn't get to harm you, but maybe Isabella will like me more because of that."

"You stay away from Bella, she is not yours," the boy screamed at me.

"Oh, Edward, I could hurt you so bad right now and I would, but I have something better in mind. A warning if you will."

Edward and Carlisle's confusion hit me, they would soon realize just how powerful I was. I closed my eyes and slowed down my fast moving mind, focusing on one thing and one thing only. Me, fighting, in the dark against twenty newborns. I had gotten caught all on my own and it was a tough fight, but I won. I allowed Edward to see it all. He saw them come at me again and again, and for every one I killed there was two more. I was right in thinking that Edward had led a sheltered life because he looked like her was about to collapse.

"Please," Carlisle begged, holding up the boy. "Whatever you're doing to him please stop."

But I didn't stop. I kept it up until the boy's vampire brain shutdown to protect itself.

"What did you do?" Carlisle asked. "What is your gift?"

"My gift?" I laughed. "That wasn't my gift, it was Edward's. I allowed him to look into my mind. There's a reason he can't read my mind, Carlisle, it's because my mind is dark, it's because I have a million thoughts racing through my head all at once. I cleared it for him so that he could see, but he didn't like what he saw. He will come to, but you may have to look out for Isabella until he recovers."

I turned to walk away, but stopped.

"And, Carlisle, you'd be wise to tell the boy how you really feel about him before you're undoubtedly eaten by the wolves."

I relished in his emotions, it was a lovely mix of shock, dread, disgust and failure. It was mouthwatering. I had no time to stick around though because I wanted to get to Banff National Park before my boys did. I had some planning to do to get them back into line and I had no time to waste. I took off running and never looked back.

* * *

I called Peter after leaving Washington and was surprised to find them on their way, but still far enough away. I headed to Vancouver first and scouted the area until I found what I was looking for and set everything up. When it was all done I headed to Banff and waited for my boys. I picked a spot in the dense national park and stood there, my arms crossed. An hour or so passed and my mind couldn't help but think that we left Isabella too early, but I couldn't dwell on that fact.

As my boys got closer and I could feel their emotions I adopted my persona of the Major and cleared my mind of all thoughts of Isabella. My boys needed me and my strong hand right now and I was going to give it to them. They came into my line of sight and their heads were dropped. I could feel their remorse and knew that this was off to a good start. They came in fast before stopping and dropping to their knees. I walked towards them and circled them, letting them feel my disappointment in them.

"What did you do wrong?" I asked them.

"Hunted without permission, sir," Peter answered.

"And?" I prompted Garrett as I kicked him in the back.

"I disrespected you."

"Yes, you did, you both disrespected me and my orders. Is my command really that bad?" I asked them. "You know you're free to leave at any time. Do you wish to leave?"

"No, sir," they both answered. Good. I don't know what I would do without them.

"I will admit fault as well," I told them. "I was wrong to abandon you twice with no explanation, but at the time there was nothing to say or explain. I now know and if you hadn't pissed me off I would tell you right now, but that's not the case. Now you'll have to wait until you've served your punishment. Follow me and stay in line."

I took off running towards Vancouver and my boys followed me. No one spoke up and no one fell out of line. This was normal. Every decade we went through this. They would test me, I would show them I was still a badass, and then we would get too comfortable with each other and the whole process would repeat. It was good though. I wanted my boys to test me at times especially if they thought I was wrong, but this wasn't one of those times. They went against me because I was slipping away from them in their minds and they just wanted their leader back and they would get him.

I led them to an abandoned mine I had found just outside of Vancouver and we walked into the dark tunnel.

"Do you understand why you're being punished?"

"Yes, sir," they answered.

"And you accept whatever punishment I see fit with no arguments?"

"Yes, sir."

Okay, then. I led them further into the mine until it opened up into a large cavern.

"First, your punishment will teach you self-control," I told them as I walked to where a support post was. "Garrett, here, now." He came over to me. I grabbed him and made him stand with his back against the pole. I grabbed his hands and clasped them together above his head, so he was holding the post. "I want your heels against the beam," I told him and he did as he was told.

I stepped back and looked at my work. He was standing ram rod straight, his arms raised and he was gripping the post tightly.

"Peter, same thing, that post over there and face the opposite wall." Peter promptly did as he was told and was soon in the same position as Garrett.

I walked over to the corner of the room and picked up the leather I had gotten. I ripped it into strips before walking over to Peter first.

"Close your eyes," I told him and when he did I tied the leather around his head making him blind. I then did the same to Garrett. "Now, don't move an inch."

This was an easy task for vampires as we didn't tire easily, but they would tire, and I had noted that their eyes were still black, so I knew they hadn't eaten since I had one month ago. Even with the deaths at Niagara Falls I had a feeling they just drowned the humans and nothing else. They were being smart, I'd give them that.

I walked over to the corner and sat down. I was able to see both of my boys, but I made sure Garrett was more in my vision than Peter as Garrett had more of a tendency to disobey me. Nothing happened and they didn't move. One week passed and they were still standing where I had put them. I stood up from my corner and walked around them.

"This is showing you what self-control and restraint is all about," I told them. "It's showing you how you can do what you're told. I need to go and get something, I will be back. Do not move or I will make you stand for another week. This part of the punishment is nearly over so be good."

I left the mine and ran to Vancouver. I needed to grab a human and take them with me. We'd see then whether or not Peter and Garrett had learned any self-control. I grabbed the first human I could find, a man in his mid-twenties leaving work. I grabbed him without anyone seeing and immediately snapped his neck. I dragged him closer to the mine before stopping and taking a drink. I drank about half of his blood before pulling off my shirt and bathing in the other half. I wasn't sure my boys would be able to resist the blood and I did not want to reward them for breaking their punishment.

When I was thoroughly covered in blood I buried the young man's body and made my way back to the mine. The boys would be able to smell me a mile away. I walked in slowly, trying to get them accustomed to the smell. When I entered the cave they were definitely struggling. Garrett was slouching, but his hands hadn't moved an inch. Peter was doing better and he looked the same, but they were both scenting the air and boy could they smell the blood. It was heightened even more because they couldn't see.

"I brought a snack," I said and I could see Garrett slipping. Would he crumble? I walked closer to him, but stayed a safe distance away. He slouched some more, but didn't move his hands. I walked over to Peter next and did the same thing, but Peter never moved an inch.

"Okay," I told them. "You may move, but do not leave your posts."

Garrett collapsed immediately and laid on the ground whilst Peter slowly slid his back down the post before hit he the ground too and rested his back against it.

"You may remove the blindfolds when ready, but do not even think about speaking."

Peter took his off immediately, but kept his eyes on the ground. Garrett waited about three hours before taking his off and his eyes went straight to me. He saw the blood on my chest and I could immediately feel his disappointment when he realized there was no dead body in here with them.

"Next, I'm going to expand my teaching's to include gratitude and careful planning. You've both undoubtedly heard all the rats and small creatures come through here in the week we've been here. They are scared of us vamps and have stuck to the edges. You are free to catch, kill, and drink from any critter that comes through here, but you are not allowed to move more than one body length away from your post. When I see that you've learned that not all kills are easy and you become thankful for the ease in which we usually hunt we will move on, but only then."

They accepted what they were told and for the next two weeks I sat in the corner and watched my boys try and catch the rats and other creatures with no luck. The blood on my chest and arms was now dry, but that didn't matter, they could still smell it, especially in this small cave. I was amazed at all the tactics they pulled out and was surprised to see them nearly catch a few of the critters, but I think their aversion to drinking animal blood caused them to miss a few in the beginning and now the animals were wiser and my boys were getting frustrated.

"Enough," I told them and they relaxed. "I've seen enough. Tell me what you've learned, Garrett first."

"That hunting is a privilege and not a right, and that we are so lucky to be able to kill humans easily and drink all of their blood. Killing humans and not taking their blood is a waste."

Good.

"Peter?"

"Garrett's right, we took hunting humans and drinking their blood for granted. We have it so easy, humans are weak, they do not fight, and they're not nearly scared enough of us. Thank you, Jasper, this lesson in self-restraint followed up by your test of gratitude and tactics has really taught me a lot. I will be more grateful and follow your command completely in the future."

All of this was good to hear, but just like a decade ago, they would forget this, or it would be something else and we would be right back here again.

Good. I sent them my pride. "Let's leave this mine and get something real to eat."

My boys followed me out of the mine and we headed towards Vancouver. Something hit me, but I brushed it off as just my hunger getting to me. Just outside of Vancouver the same emotion hit me and I stopped. My boys stopped behind me. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the emotion, but it was gone. I stayed standing there and then a few minutes later it hit me again. Isabella. What was going on? Her emotions were there, something was happening, but they were dull. They weren't nearly as strong as they had been. I was confident that she was okay so I began walking again. I only got ten steps before I was hit again and this time it affected me. I feel to my knees and grabbed at my chest. This was not good at all.

"Jasper?" Garrett asked me carefully.

"Stay back," I warned them. I quickly pushed Isabella's emotion away from me and stood up, turning to face my boys. "Go to Vancouver and get something to eat," I told them. "One each, or three total if you share. I must go."

"Jasper, what's happening?" Peter asked, his concern for me ever present.

"My mate needs my help," I told them before taking off towards Forks.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- **You guys really are awesome, thank you so much for your kind words on every chapter

Enjoy

* * *

**Major Jasper Whitlock's POV**

The closer I got to Forks the more Isabella's pain and despair hit me and I was sure of one thing, she had already lost someone close it her. I picked up my pace and launched myself into the water. Swimming would allow me to move faster and stay undetected. Closer and closer I got, but it wasn't enough. I felt as though I had failed Isabella. I should have stayed with her. I should have been the one protecting her. How could I rely on the Cullen's when they had shown me that they weren't capable of the job? I had been foolish, but it didn't matter, not anymore, because I do not break my promises and when I reach Isabella I would never be leaving her again. I just had to get to her in time.

I hit the beach and took off running. I didn't know where to head first. Did I head to Isabella's house and scope out the situation or did I run straight for her? I wasn't sure, but I decided that I didn't want to go into this completely blind. I ran past the Cullen's house, no one was home, they better pray that they were currently with Isabella protecting her. Next I hit Isabella's house and I could smell the blood a mile away, her father had been hurt again. I didn't hesitate. I burst through the back door and followed my nose. Charlie was in an armchair and he had been slashed open once again, but he was too far gone this time to be saved. The wolves had come back and finished the job. But where was Isabella?

"My-my guardian angel?" Charlie somehow managed to get out. How was he still alive? His almost dead eyes landed on me.

"Where is she?" I asked, not caring how rough it sounded.

"The wolves, they took her. Please save her, please."

"I will," I promised him.

I knew that Isabella would be devastated when she learned of her father's death, but as there was nothing I could do that would save him I had to leave. I took one last look at him and left. Just before I hit the forest I heard him take his last breath and his heart stopped beating. Isabella's father was dead.

I followed the pull in my chest through the forest. I had just jumped a large creek when I felt I was being stalked. It must be the wolves. I darted in and out of the trees and doubled back to get a look at my prey. It was a large wolf with gray fur, it was nothing to me. I climbed the trees and began racing forward and when I was close enough I jumped on the wolf's back and snapped its neck. The wolf transformed underneath me and I jumped clear. I looked back and there was only a naked human boy with a broken neck lying on the forest floor. His death didn't worry me, you go against my mate and you will die.

I continued on and killed two more wolves in the same fashion. They seemed new, they didn't know what they were doing. I passed a fire on the way and I could detect the smell of burning vampire flesh, one of my kind had been killed, but I didn't stay around to find out who it was. I reached the back of a house before I was blindsided by another wolf. He knocked me to the ground, but I held on to him and we began rolling around, struggling for the upper hand. He bit me on the shoulder, but it didn't even hurt. Was it supposed to hurt? I managed to break his front leg before jumping away and grabbing him around the chest and squeezing tightly.

"Let him go," someone said but I didn't bother to look up. "Let him go or Isabella will die."

I looked up and noticed that we had rolled into the middle of the reservation. There was an older man with his hair pulled back into a ponytail holding on to Isabella's arm and there was a boy barely fourteen standing behind him. I could tell instantly that the boy cared for my mate and I quickly hatched a plan.

"Let the boy watch Isabella and you come here and get this mutt," I told him as I kept my arms wrapped tightly around the wolf who was whimpering.

The man did as he was told. He handed Isabella to the boy and he stepped towards me. When he was halfway I made a show of loosening my grip. I let go of the wolf completely and I could feel his relief, it would be short lived as when the man was three steps away I grabbed the wolf by the neck and snapped it, ripping the wolf's head completely off and throwing it at the man. He caught it and as he did I ran around him and grabbed Isabella off the boy who seemed more interested in what had just happened then keeping a hold of Isabella.

With Isabella safely in my arms I helped her wrap her arms around my neck and her legs around my back, making sure I was careful of her still broken leg. Her front was flush against mine and she buried her head in my neck. I didn't have time to dwell on her negative emotions right now so I pushed them aside.

"You can't do this," the man said. "Bella is ours, she belongs with us."

"Isabella does not belong to anyone unless she says so."

"Then let's ask her."

"You really think she's in a position to answer that question after you just murdered her father and friends."

"Friends? We didn't murder her friends, only the doctor. He was a nuisance to us anyway, good to have him gone from this world. We kept her friend to keep her in line."

This man was so senseless, he was revealing all of his hand to me.

"And exactly why do you have claim on Isabella?"

"Because she belongs to my son, he imprinted on her." Well that was a lie, but the boy, his son, didn't know that, he thought it was the truth.

What was going on here? I didn't know the full story, but I knew that they wanted Isabella as a mate for this boy. I found the reason why didn't matter. I would kill them all.

"That is a lie."

"Give us Bella and you can leave with your life." Was he serious right now?

"No, I don't think I will do that."

"Jacob, go and grab the vampire."

Jacob did as he was told and I extended my gift, but I couldn't sense Edward anywhere. Had he been killed without them knowing?

Jacob returned.

"He's not there and Paul and Embry are dead."

"You did this, you killed them."

"I did not kill them. I do not care about Edward in the slightest, you were welcome to have him."

"Then what happened? Go and check again my boy."

Jacob did as he was told.

"There's a burnt spot on the floor," Jacob told his father when he returned. "I don't know, maybe someone killed the vampire."

"This is not how it was supposed to go," the man said before his anger skyrocketed. It kept building and building and I knew he was going to explode soon.

I walked closer to Jacob and somehow managed to pry Isabella off me. I think she had gone into shock.

"Protect her with your life," I told Jacob. He was in love with her, I knew that much, so I was confident he would keep her safe.

The man's anger finally spilled over and he turned into a wolf right in front of my eyes. His fur was a russet brown, but it was greying. Knowing that Isabella was as safe as she could be I launched myself at the wolf and landed on his back. This man made a bigger wolf than the boys but I was confident that I could beat him. I grabbed at his fur as he tried to shake me free, but I wasn't budging. He soon got wise and ran towards Isabella and the boy. I grabbed the fur at the base of his neck and pulled hard. The fur ripped away from his skin and into my hands and he howled loudly, finally shaking me off.

I hit the ground, skidding along before spinning around and landing on my feet. We began circling each other, both out for blood. I saw him lean right and I knew where he was headed, so when he charged me, I went left and grabbed him around the neck, tightening my arms and pulling upwards until I heard it snap. The wolf collapsed, but he didn't turn back into his human form, he was still alive. I raised my boot and kicked him hard in the head, time and time again. When he was finally dead I looked up for the boy and Isabella, but they were gone.

I let out a growl of frustration and gave chase. I knew the boy would never harm Isabella as he loved her, but that didn't mean he couldn't damage her in other ways. I found a house away from the others and I knew they were inside. I ripped the door from its hinges and walked inside. The boy was sitting on the couch with Isabella's head resting in his lap.

"Are there any more wolves?" I asked.

"No, only me."

"Good. And your claim on Isabella?"

"I have no claim. I didn't imprint on her. My father just had this idea that when I became alpha I would need a strong female by my side and he and the others picked Bella for this job."

"Please step outside with me. Isabella will be fine here for a moment."

The boy stupidly followed me outside. I allowed him to exit first and stayed a step behind him.

"I must kill you," I told him as I put my hands on either side of his head.

"Why?" he asked. "My only crime is that I love Isabella."

"Exactly." I tightened my grip and ripped his head off in one go. That was exactly why he deserved to die. He loved my mate and I couldn't allow him to live because of that. Isabella was mine and only mine.

I dropped his head beside his body and headed back into the house for Isabella. I picked her up and wrapped her arms and legs around me once again.

I walked out of the house and past all the death and destruction. I headed for the garage where Edward was being held and they were right, there was nothing left. Two wolves lay dead and one vampire had also died here. If it was Edward, and Carlisle was already dead, then I had a feeling Edward killed himself. Maria had told me that we could never have mated couples in our army because if one of them dies then the other one goes crazy before killing themselves. I had no doubt that this is what happened with Edward. He committed suicide after killing the two wolves.

I was almost at the woods when I felt two mind signatures I knew very well. Peter and Garrett, they must have followed me. I decided to stand my ground and keep Isabella close to me. I didn't know how my boys would react to my mate, but I needed to be prepared. They broke free from the forest and they were not alone.

"Jasper, we caught two of the vamps," Garrett said proudly as he held one up by the throat presenting them to me, whilst Peter held the other.

"Put them down," I ordered and my companions faltered. "I said put them down!"

Peter and Garrett obeyed my command by dropping the two vamps to the ground.

"We need to leave," I informed them. "Peter come here." He followed my instructions. "Go into that house and grab a knife and a jug and come back here. Garrett, step away from those vampires."

Peter rushed off and Garrett stepped aside.

When Peter returned I grabbed the knife from him and sliced Isabella's uninjured leg open.

"Fill the jug up with her blood," I informed Peter and he held the jug to her leg. The blood was dripping out slowly, but it would have to do.

Once the jug was three quarters full I pushed him away and stepped back.

"Peter, Garrett, go north-west until you find a two story white house that reeks of blood. We need a massive cover up. Deposit this blood near the body and wherever else you deem appropriate. Garrett, go upstairs to the girl's room and pack as much belongings as you can, be wise and grab the sentimental items. When you are done meet me at the mine. Go now!"

They were confused, but they did as they were told. When they left I turned my attention to the two vamps, Emmett and Rosalie.

"The doctor and the boy are dead," I informed them.

"We can feel the loss of our maker," Emmett admitted to me. "Are you going to kill us as well?"

"Do you deserve to die?"

"No."

"Then I will not kill you."

"What are you going to do with Isabella?" Rosalie asked.

"She comes with me, there is nothing left for her here anymore, and the same goes for you. Pack up and leave this town, don't ever come back."

"You can't just take her."

"I can and I will. Isabella does not concern you or your coven anymore. With Carlisle and the boy dead I claim ownership of her and her safety. She knows of our kind so I will keep her safe until she is to be turned."

"You can't just decide this. You can't just kill her."

"I understand that she was once close to your family, but that does not matter anymore. You should be thanking me for sparing your lives and be leaving me alone."

"Come on, Rose, there's nothing left for us here anymore. We need to go."

"Can we at least say goodbye?" Rosalie asked and if it wasn't for the fact that she reminded me of myself I would have denied her. Even so I couldn't say the words, but I nodded my head. "Bella?" Rosalie questioned and Bella moved her head to look at Rosalie. "We must go. I'm so sorry for what's happened and what's happening. Be strong okay, we will always be out there. When you're changed come and find us okay, we will always be your family."

Emmett stepped over and placed his head next to Rosalie's.

"She's right," Emmett said. "I will always be your big brother, Bella-Marie, don't forget me, please."

Isabella didn't speak, she was still in shock. I had a feeling she knew her father was dead and that all of this death and destruction that went down today was because of her, even though it wasn't her fault, this was all on the wolves, but I knew she wouldn't see it that way.

I zeroed in on Emmett and Rosalie's emotions and I could tell just how hard they were dealing with all this.

"Does Isabella have your phone numbers?" I asked them.

"Yes," Rosalie answered.

"I will not forbid her from calling you and I will tell her this when she is no longer in shock. It will be up to her whether or not she reaches out to you."

"Thank you," Rosalie said, her graciousness hitting me. And then they got wise and left us be.

When they were gone I headed into the forest with Isabella and as soon as we were completely alone I stopped and pulled her away from me so that I could looking into her eyes. She looked up at me, but she was just staring, nothing was there, she wasn't there.

"Oh Isabella," I said softly. "What have they done to you?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- **Thanks for reviewing

Enjoy

* * *

**Major Jasper Whitlock's POV**

As Isabella and I raced towards Vancouver one thought was ever present in my mind, I needed a plan and I needed one fast. Isabella was still human and she could not be changed with this much emotional distress going on. I needed to find somewhere safe for her to heal. Somewhere safe… There was only one place. I moved my hand to support Isabella better and pulled my phone from my pocket, dialing Peter.

"Change of plans," I barked at him. "Head to the house in Texas. Hunt on the way because once we arrive we will not be leaving for a while. Don't be stupid, we will meet you there."

"Texas! Yes! Suck on that, Garrett," Peter said and just as I hung up the phone I could hear Garrett groan in protest.

I didn't want to startle Isabella by stopping and turning around so I slowly looped around, heading past Seattle and towards Montana before heading south towards Texas. We got as far as the Colorado-Wyoming border before I was forced to stop. The cloud cover was easing up and the sun was shining through. I needed to lay low until dusk, thankfully it wasn't far away. I headed west and stopped just outside of Cheyenne. I sat down at the base of a tree and pulled Isabella away from me and into my lap. I pulled her face up so that I could look at her. She looked so broken, so sad, and her emotions were not any better.

"Isabella," I said softly, but stopped. What was I supposed to say to my mate? This was the first time I ever cared about the consequences my words or actions would have. "I am not leaving you, I promise. We're heading south. I have a house in Texas, we can stay there for the time being. Isabella… Please talk to me. I know you're not doing well right now, but I just don't know what to do... Please help me."

Isabella stared up at me, she didn't move, she didn't speak. It was a lost cause I soon realized. I averted my gaze. I couldn't look at her. I was too late and now she was gone. Here I was calling the Cullen's selfish for their actions and I do the most selfish thing I could have ever done. I left my mate all alone and now I had lost her. In this moment of silence her emotions overtook me and threatened to crush me. There was so much pain and hurt, so much devastation and desperation. Simply, there was no hope. This was all my fault.

I felt Isabella's hand on my cheek and she pulled my head back around so that I was looking at her. I leaned into her touch. She lifted her other hand and rested it over my dead heart. Then there was a glimmer, it was only small, but it was there, she had felt it. She felt hope. It was gone as quick as it came, but that didn't matter. She had felt hope and I would suck it up and be there for her. I would show her that not everything was lost. I would show her that she had a new life with me now and I would never let her get hurt like this ever again.

"I need to hunt," I said, emboldened by her touch and hope. I needed to be strong. I needed to be myself because that's who she needed me to be right now.

I could feel her abandonment come through.

"Do not worry," I told her, reaching out to rest my hand on her cheek just like hers was on mine. "I am a skilled hunter and you are coming with me."

I pushed out my trust and allowed her to feel it for a second before pulling it back.

"It will not always be like this, Isabella, this much I know." I could feel that she believed me.

I moved my hand up and traced over the scar on her head. My venom had healed it well.

"Did they hurt you physically?" I asked and she shook her head no. Good, that was something.

I pulled her to me and stood up. She wrapped her arms and legs around me and when she was safe in my arms I raced off to Cheyenne. I kept covered and noted that the sun was slowly sinking. I was confident that when I was done with my hunt the light would be all but gone and I could head straight on through to Texas. We entered Cheyenne and I looked for an easy kill but there was nothing. We walked street after street, but no one was around. I found an alley and sunk down behind a dumpster, putting Isabella in my lap again, her head resting underneath my chin. We would just have to wait here. It was Friday night and we were near some nightclubs. Someone would surely come our way.

The hours passed. The smell was dreadful and the din of drunken humans was unpleasant, but I didn't dare move. Isabella had fallen asleep not long after we got here. Her tired mind and body had finally given up on her and she was getting some much needed rest. I would not disturb her. Someone would come our way before too long.

It was just after midnight when I heard a noise. Someone kicked a beer bottle and it clattered along the alleyway.

"Ben, I said no," a girl whispered and giggled.

"I know, but come on, you know you want to."

"Jere, why aren't you stopping this?" the same girl asked. "And what are we doing here? I just want to go home."

"We're not going home until you give us what we want."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Do we need a reason?"

"Jeremiah, no, please, don't do this. Leave me alone. Benjamin, why are you doing this?"

Their voices disturbed Isabella and I pulled her off my lap, sitting her down on the ground, her back against the building. When she was safe I stood up and stepped out from behind the dumpster. The humans didn't notice I was there and they kept on backing the girl further into the alley. I stood in the middle and soon the girl stepped back and bumped into my chest. She shrieked a little and jumped away from me.

"Can I help you, miss?" I asked softly, sending her trust.

"Yes," she said, grabbing my upper arm and standing behind me. "Protect me. They're trying to rape me."

"We are not. Please just hand my girlfriend back over."

"I'm not your girlfriend!"

"Why is everyone talking?" I asked, but they still didn't shut up.

I got frustrated and I stepped away from the girl and approached the two guys. I grabbed one by the wrist whilst I grabbed the other by his neck, sinking my teeth in. Everyone screamed and the guy who I wasn't currently feeding on tried to run away. I kept a hold of his wrist and as he turned his arm got pulled behind his back and it snapped. Another scream. When I was done with my first feed I sunk my teeth into the next guy.

"Ben!" the girl screamed. Why did she care for them so much when they were about to do the unthinkable to her? I would never understand humans.

The second guy's blood ran dry and I slashed both of their necks making it look like they were attacked by someone with a knife and threw their bodies into the dumpster. I then turned to the girl.

"Why do you still care about them?" I asked her as I stood my ground.

"I don't know, because they're my friends." Great, now she was crying. "Why did you kill them? Did you kill them to protect me?"

"No." That was a stupid reason to kill someone. "I killed them because I was hungry."

"Oh."

Oh, was exactly right. I stepped towards her and she didn't even move. She had figured this all out. I grabbed her by the neck and she struggled. I lifted her off the ground and her legs flailed. She knew her fate yet she fought to live anyway. It wouldn't do her any good though. Her fate had been sealed and I was still hungry. I needed my strength to look after my mate. I brought her neck to my mouth and bared my teeth.

"Jasper, no!" Isabella cried out, but I didn't listen. This did not concern her.

I sunk my teeth in and drained the girl dry before doing the same to her as I did her two friends. Once they were all in the dumpster I closed the lid and sensed the area around us. We were all alone. I hated to leave my kills so out in the open, but I didn't have the time right now nor did it matter. I doubted me or my boys would ever be in Cheyenne again. All that would become of this mess would be an unsolved case sitting in the police file room.

I wiped my mouth and turned to Isabella.

"How could you?" Isabella asked as she launched herself at me and began hitting her fists against my cold, hard chest. I could instantly feel her pain from hitting me and because she was currently standing on her broken leg, but she pushed it away.

"Do not discuss this with me, Isabella," I told her, grabbing her hands in mine and lifting her so that there wasn't as much pressure on her broken leg. "I am a killer, that's what I do. You cannot change me, this is who I am. I told you this. I told you I was not good and now you finally get to see it."

"But you didn't have to kill the girl, you could have saved her."

"And then what? She tells the world about vampires or she chooses to stay silent and has to live with what she saw for the rest of her life. I felt her emotions, Isabella, she cared for those two boys, she cared too much. Even when they were forcing her she still cared. It may be a human trait, I don't know, but she deserved to die."

"No one deserves to die."

"Do not discuss this with me, Isabella. You clearly do not understand my world. I am a vampire, we hunt humans, that is how it is. I do not have to explain this to you. Are you still coming with me or have you had your fill and now you want to run back to the remaining Cullen's?"

I didn't want to ask, but it had to be done. Isabella needed to know that she wasn't being forced to come with me. She had a choice, and whether I liked it or not I knew that Emmett and Rosalie would look out for her, they would take her in, but I didn't want that to happen.

"I don't want to leave you," Isabella finally answered.

Good.

"Don't question me again," I warned her before picking her up. She wrapped her legs and arms around me and we left Wyoming and headed for Texas.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- **Thank you for all the reviews

Enjoy

* * *

**Major Jasper Whitlock's POV**

"Do I need to gag you because I will? Stop talking about this, Isabella. The girl needed to die."

"No, she didn't."

"Do you want to know something? Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, you asked for this. Those guys, Benjamin and Jeremiah, they were never going to rape that girl. Sure it may have looked that way to an outsider, but I felt their emotions, they were cowards. All they were doing was testing her boundaries to see if she would give in, but they were never going to rape her. Their emotions showed that they were too good to stoop that low. So what now?" I asked her. "Do you still think that the guys deserved to die and not the girl? What makes any of them different? You can't be all bad, Isabella, everyone has some good in them, even the murderers and rapists. Everyone I have encountered in my life has had both good and bad in them. It's normal. No one deserves to die, but I am a vampire. How am I supposed to survive without drinking their blood? I can't. My boys and I only hunt once a month, sure we make a spectacle of it, but it's only once a month. We could go out day after day killing a hundred humans a month, but we don't. We only drink enough to survive and we choose who we want, just like humans choose which food to eat and not to eat. Do you like raw fish?"

"No."

"Do you eat raw fish?"

"No."

"Then why shouldn't I kill the girl and her two friends if that's the food I like? We're allowed to pick and choose, Isabella, it's our right as individuals. So stop questioning me. If you knew who I was, who I really was, then you wouldn't even say a word to me. I am feared in my world. I spent over a century fighting in a vampire war that wasn't my own and I had no stock in it. I killed thousands and thousands of humans in my time. I changed them into vampires for the war, some didn't even make it past the change, and then once they hit the year mark I was to kill them for a second time. They cared for me, I was their maker, their parent, and I turned on them. I killed them twice. Do you know how fucked up that is? Do you know how fucked up I am? I didn't get the easy life the Cullen's got. I didn't get any mercy. I wasn't shown how to be good. I only know how to be bad, Isabella."

"You're good to me."

"Yes, because you are my mate. Fucked if I know why you are, but you are, and there is nothing either of us can do about it especially now."

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"You don't even care for me."

"We both know that is a lie, Isabella, and please remember that your emotions never lie. I will always know when you're not being truthful. Let us just forget this and move forward. Is this house acceptable for you to live in?"

Isabella finally stopped glaring at me and looked around the two story farm house in the middle of nowhere. It used to belong to my family, but now it belonged to me.

"It will do," Isabella finally answered.

The anger was still running strongly through her, but I wasn't worried. Isabella was now on stage two of her grief. We had passed denial and isolation, though I suspect she did a lot of that internally, and now we were on to anger. How fun. At least it was an emotion I could relate to and knew how to handle completely.

We had been at the house for a little while and Isabella had spent most of that arguing. She thankfully fell asleep from Colorado to here, but now she was wide awake and very argumentative. I would take it because I knew that bargaining and depression came next and I wasn't ready for that. When acceptance finally came around it would be both good and bad. Everything would be said and done, but she would realize the full extent of her loss and I knew it would be tough for her to handle.

"You do know that I will need food?" Isabella said.

"Yes, I can send one of my boys to get you what you like."

"Why can't I go?"

"Because we're a fair distance from the nearest town and we don't have a car here as of yet."

"So when you get a car…"

"You're not my prisoner, Isabella. I gave you a choice, me or the Cullen's, and you chose me."

"I know."

"Good, don't forget it."

"Is it always going to be like this?" she asked, her sadness hitting me, I pushed it aside.

"Be like what?"

"Are you always going to be this dominant with me? I've seen your sweet side, Jasper."

Yes, she had seen my sweet side and maybe that was a mistake.

"I cannot promise you anything, Isabella."

"But your boys will realize that I'm your mate, they will make an exception for you."

"You don't know my boys."

"And will I get to know them? Am I allowed around them? Is there a certain way I need to act?"

"No, Isabella, you do not need to act any way other than yourself. As for my boys, well you can try and keep up with them if you want to, I'm not going to stop you. It will be good for you to bond with them anyway."

"But how are they going to react to me?"

"I don't know."

"How do you think they will react?"

"Isabella, I really don't know. They could be accepting of you, they could joke around with you, or they could rip your head off."

Her shock hit me and her hurt.

"And you would allow them to kill me like you killed Jacob?"

She saw that? Oh.

"Of course not, Isabella. They're not stupid enough to even try. They know I would kill them if they ever tried."

"I don't understand any of this. How does the vampire world work?"

Exactly, she knew nothing, at least she was beginning to accept that.

"Will the Volturi come after me here?" she asked and her fear spiked.

I couldn't help it and I let out a laugh. I stepped closer to her and put my face right in front of hers.

"No, Isabella, the Volturi will not come after you here."

"Why is that funny?"

"Why? Because the Volturi are scared of us that's why."

"But Carlisle said that they were the law, that they were the most powerful and what they said went. Carlisle used to live with them, I saw a portrait."

"Of course he lived with them," I muttered, stepping back from Isabella. "Let me ask you this, Isabella, look at me, look at my scarred skin. Do you see it?" I asked her. I still had no shirt on since I bathed myself in the boy's blood back at the mine. Luckily for Isabella most of the blood had washed off when I was swimming to save her. "Do you see my scars, Isabella?"

"Yes."

"Now tell me what the Volturi looked like. Did they have scars? Did they look dangerous?"

"Well now that you mention it… No."

"Exactly. They have been chasing us for almost as long as I have been a vampire and they have never even gotten close. We are untouchable… Peter and Garrett are coming."

"How can you tell?" Isabella asked, feeling nervous.

"I can feel them."

"Like you can feel me?"

"Not exactly, but similar."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, be yourself and I will make sure they don't harass you too much."

"Well that's comforting."

"Look, Isabella, my boys are unpredictable at the best of times and we've never been confronted with this before. None of us have found our mate so it's going to be a trying time for us all. Just trust that I will protect you."

"Even if it means going against your boys? Will you kill them to protect me?"

Well she had me stumped there. I had not made that decision yet. Thankfully my boys were close enough that I didn't need to answer her right now.

Peter and Garrett came running inside completely covered in mud. What the fuck kind of trouble had they gotten into this time? They stopped just inside the door and made a show of sniffing the air.

"Told you she smelled good," Garrett said.

"Come," I told Isabella as we left the kitchen area of the house and moved into the hallway. "Peter, Garrett," I greeted.

"Major," they replied, their heads slightly dropped.

"This is Isabella, my mate."

They lifted up their heads and looked at her. Their emotions were going haywire, so I had no idea what they were up to.

"I brought your crutches for your broken leg and some belongings and some clothes," Garrett said, stepping towards us and handing Isabella her crutches. "You need to get off that leg, Bella."

I had a feeling Garrett was up to something, but as he wasn't doing anything I left him be. Peter on the other hand was definitely up to something. He never stayed this quiet unless he was in trouble and he wasn't in trouble... Yet. I looked up at him and his eyes were firmly on Isabella.

"Isabella," Peter finally spoke.

"Please, Peter, it's Bella."

"Isabella." He still addressed her by her full name and I soon worked out why. He was loyal to me and he didn't want to go against me. He knew that I called her Isabella so it was only right for him to do the same.

"Peter, Isabella is my mate and if she says that you can call her Bella then you may."

"Okay, hello, Bella."

My boys were definitely up to something, they were never this nice to anyone.

"It's nice to meet you both, Jasper speaks highly of you."

"He does?" Garrett asked, making sure his shock was obvious. "What did he say about me, Bella?"

"I don't know," Isabella said, grabbing her crutches from him and using them to hobble away.

"Bella, please tell me. Was he saying how awesome I am? Or perhaps he told you about Baltimore."

"What happened in Baltimore?" Isabella asked as she stopped and turned around.

"Well it was 1927 and-"

"Garrett, stop. Isabella does not need to hear any of your stories, none of them," I warned him.

"Jasper, you can't tell her what to do, you're not her father." Garrett's comment sliced right through Isabella and in turn it sliced right through me. Why did he have to mention Isabella's father?

I didn't hesitate. I jumped in front of him ripped both of his ears off before pushing my thumb into the hole left behind on the left side and rupturing his ear drum.

"Jasper, what the fuck?" Garrett yelled loudly as he grabbed at his burst eardrum and stumbled to the floor. "Why the fuck did I deserve that?" He was still yelling, maybe this wasn't the best form of punishment.

I tossed Garrett's ears to Peter and he caught them.

"I am sorry, Isabella, Garrett has trouble with thinking before he speaks," I told her.

"You need to speak up! I can't hear you!" Garrett yelled at me.

Isabella wasn't doing too well and I could tell that her grief was threatening to overtake her. I didn't hesitate and brought her into a hug hoping that she could take some comfort from me, but she pushed me away.

"Do I have a bedroom here?" she asked, not even looking me in the eye. What did I do wrong now apart from the obvious?

"Upstairs, Isabella, take your pick."

"Not the one at the end of the hall," Peter told her, but I glared at him. "Unless you want it of course," he corrected.

Once Isabella had disappeared upstairs I picked Garrett up and spoke to him as loudly as I could without Isabella hearing.

"Do not talk about her father. He died, are you insane?"

"How was I supposed to know that he died?"

Fuck, stop with the yelling already.

"Who did you think was the dead body on the floor of the house I sent you too."

"I don't know!"

"Well you should have?"

"How? You don't keep us in the loop anymore!"

"Peter, please go into town, get a car and get supplies. We are going to need food, furniture, human stuff. Take Garrett with you and reattach his ears." Peter nodded his head. "Garrett?" I yelled into his good ear.

"Yes!" he yelled back.

"Shut your fucking mouth next time," I warned him before sticking my thumb in his right ear and bursting his other ear drum.

"Ah, fuck you, Jasper! Fuck you!"

Great now we was yelling louder.

"Take him," I told Peter as I pushed Garrett at him. "And please explain that if he ever hurts my mate again with his words then I will rip out his tongue and burn it."

Peter nodded his head and they were gone.

I headed up the stairs and found Isabella in the room that Peter had asked her not to go in.

"Why did you hurt him?" Isabella asked, not looking at me.

"Because he hurt you," I answered simply.

"Good," she said and I could feel her trust in me.

"Can I hold you now?"

"Why, now that your boys are gone you can show me affection?"

"No, that is not the case and you know it. I do not care what my boys see. I just want to hold you."

"Why?"

"Because when you hurt, I hurt," I told her honestly and she looked up at me.

"I hate you." That was a lie.

"No, you don't."

"I want to hate you."

"No, you don't. Can I hold you or not?"

She was contemplative for a few minutes before she answered.

"Yes."

Thank fuck.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- **Thank you to everyone who was kind enough to leave me a review, you guys are awesome

Enjoy

* * *

**Major Jasper Whitlock's POV**

"We're back!" Garrett yelled and I made my way to the front door.

My boys had wisely stolen two cars, a black SUV and a smaller sports car. I walked down the front steps and approached the cars. The small car was filled with food and the SUV had a box with Isabella's new bed in it and a whole bunch of crap I guess humans needed. There was also a huge mattress tied to the roof.

"How did it go?" I asked. "Did you run into any problems?"

"No, only Garrett yelling every five seconds."

"What?" There Garrett went again.

"Did you get everything?"

"Yeah, it was a successful trip."

"And how did you pay?" I asked.

"Yeah! Yeah, we got Bella stocked up!"

"Garrett," I said stepping in front of him. "Shut your mouth."

"What?"

"Peter, please answer my question."

"We stole some business man's credit card, picked it right out of his pocket."

"Peter, you're supposed to use cash, you know this."

"Trash?" Garrett asked. "No, we didn't get anything for the trash!"

"I'm not stupid, Jasper," Peter said. "I sold the card for money, it was one of those platinum ones, got some good cash for it."

"No, Peter, we didn't get anything for the trash! We didn't get anything for the trash, Jasper!" Okay, now I was regretting bursting both of Garrett's eardrums.

"Can you please tell Garrett to shut his mouth or better yet tell him that he is to run a perimeter around the ranch until he can learn to close his fucking mouth."

"Yes, Major."

"When you have successfully got him to do as he's told please go upstairs and assemble Isabella's bed in the room she has chosen. I have got all the utilities up and running, so I will deal with the food."

"Okay, I'm on it."

Peter stepped over to Garrett and I grabbed some of the bags out of the sports car.

"Why?" Garrett asked, but Peter explained it to him. "This is just… Argh!" Garrett let out the loudest growl I had ever heard and he took off running.

"Don't worry about him, Jasper," Peter said to me. "He understands that what he did was wrong."

I headed inside. It only took me four trips before I had all of the food inside and I began putting it away. None of it smelled appetizing and I was so glad I didn't have to eat it. Peter had grabbed the box with Isabella's bed in it and he kept on banging it against the wall as he walked up the stairs. I let out a low warning growl and he wisely took better control of it. I kept my ears open and my gift switched on as Peter approached Isabella. I knew Peter would never harm her, but it would be interesting to see how he acted around her. Worst case scenario, I could be up those stairs in a flash and have his head in my hands before he could finish her. But I wasn't worried.

"What are you doing in this room?" Peter asked once he had discovered Isabella.

Oh, now this would be a good conversation.

"Jasper said to pick a room, so I picked a room."

"But this is my room," Peter whined.

"I don't see your name anywhere."

I heard a swoosh and then the sound of someone scratching.

"What are you talking about?" Peter said. "It clearly says my name right here on the back of the door."

There was a pause in their conversation.

"Did you just do that, Peter?"

"No."

"Jasper's not going to be happy with you defacing his house."

"Oh, you're right." How could this human girl disarm my boy so quickly? I heard more scratching before Peter spoke again, "there, all fixed. Now please leave my room, it's mine."

"Peter, I'm not moving."

"Why aren't you bunking in Jasper's room? Aren't you mates?"

"Yeah, but so?"

"So you should want to be around him, don't you want to be around him? Closer to him?"

"Sure."

"Then get out of my room and go into his."

"No."

"Bella, why the fuck did you choose this room?"

"Because you told me not to."

Oh no, she didn't. She was toying with him. Why the fuck did it feel like my love for her was growing?

"I'm not switching rooms, Peter, you're just going to have to deal with it."

There was another pause and I was worried when Peter's emotions finally settled on excitement.

"Okay," Peter said. "We can be roommates, this will annoy Garrett so much."

"Peter," I spoke. "I hope you are actually putting her bed together whilst you are up there."

I heard a groan and then Peter started moving and making noises.

"Where is Garrett?" Isabella boldly asked.

"Jasper sent him away from the house because he wouldn't stop fucking yelling. I'm glad he did, it was giving me the worst headache."

"Why did Jasper do that to him?"

"What do you mean? …Why the hell are these instructions not in English? I knew I should have gotten the guy at the store to put it together for me, and as an added bonus it would have been a free meal." Another pause. "Oh, thank you, Bella."

"I don't know. Does Jasper always punish you that harshly?"

"That harshly?" Peter let out a laugh. "Oh, Bella, that was not harsh. That was Jasper being soft."

"I don't understand. Garrett lost his ears and his hearing. How is that soft?"

"Garrett is fine, he is not permanently deaf. His ears have already been reattached and his eardrums will heal in less than a week. He got off lightly."

"I don't understand how that is light."

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this."

"Telling me what?"

"Offenses of this nature, against one's mate, well let's just say that Garrett is lucky that Jasper didn't rip his tongue out and burn it. There's no coming back from that, once it's burnt it's gone for good. But I'm sure Garrett will fuck up again, he can never keep his mouth shut, so there's still hope that he'll become mute and I am looking forward to that day."

"And Jasper would really do that?"

"No, probably not. Sure he'd take his tongue, but I doubt he'd burn it. There's only so much you can say without a tongue."

"What are you talking about? You can't say anything without a tongue."

"Oh, Bella, you're still so young. You've got so much to learn."

"I'm not young."

"Bella, you're a baby, a little human girl. Don't worry, stick with us and you'll soon learn everything that's important."

"Where is Jasper and why isn't he chaperoning us?"

"Do you think we need a chaperone?" Peter asked and Isabella's anger flared. What was he doing now? Maybe I should be up there.

"No," Isabella squeaked out.

"Good. Jasper is downstairs organizing your food and the reason I'm allowed alone with you is because he trusts me. I'm his second in command you know."

"Second in command?"

"Yeah, back in Maria's army we-"

"Peter, shut the fuck up," I growled at him. "Do not utter one more word about our past to Isabella or I will take your tongue and burn it."

"Peter, what just happened?"

"So a new bed," Peter said. "I bet you're excited about that."

"Peter, did Jasper just tell you to stop talking? …Answer me, Peter. Can he hear us?"

"Of course he can hear us."

"You don't need to listen to him, Peter, tell me the story."

"Sorry, Bella, Jasper's in charge here and he's right. It's his story to tell you, or not tell you, not mine. I'm sorry I brought it up."

"You're really not going to tell me?"

"My loyalty doesn't lie with you, not yet."

"What did you buy me?"

"Human shit."

"Well, great. Did you at least get toilet paper and a toothbrush?"

Shit, did they get her that stuff? Maybe we should have gotten her to write a list.

"Sure did, Bella. Garrett and I followed someone who was a little older than you around the store and we grabbed everything she had, then I coerced her into telling me what basics I would need."

"You coerced her? Oh god, Peter, what did you do to her?"

"Umm, I believe you humans call it flirting."

"You flirted with her so that she would tell you what to buy?"

"Sure did." Peter seemed overly proud of himself.

"How did you even shop with your red eyes?"

"Sunglasses, duh, Bella, though when we went bed shopping we had to act a little wiser."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well no one cares if you're wearing sunglasses inside in a grocery store, but the fancy place we got your bed from would have cared, so Garrett and I got a dog."

"A dog? What are you talking about, Peter? Here give me the Allen wrench you're doing this all wrong."

"Yeah, you know those blind humans, they use the dogs to see and they get to wear sunglasses wherever they want, so we got a dog."

"A seeing eye dog?"

"Fucked if I know, it was a dog from someone's yard."

"And what did you do to the dog? Did you kill it?"

"No, why would we kill a dog? We let it go when we were done. Seriously, Bella, it's like you think we're monsters."

Isabella's fear spiked once again.

"Watch it, Peter," I warned him.

"So you stole a dog and pretended it was a guide dog. What did Garrett do? Did you share the same dog? How did he explain his yelling?"

"Oh, we told the guy that I was blind and that Garrett was deaf. Then he asked why Garrett was wearing sunglasses too and I said that he was wearing them so that I didn't feel alone. I told him that together we made up for each other's disabilities, that we were one, each other's soul mates… Man that guy was so dumb. He smelled good though. I wanted to rip his skin open and dig my teeth in. There was this nice white bedspread that I could have greatly improved with his red blood."

"Peter!" Isabella hissed.

"What? I'm an artist. Red goes with white ask anyone."

"Seeing as we're on the topic of bedspreads. What color did you buy me?"

"Ah," Peter faltered and I could feel his fear.

"What, Peter?" Isabella asked.

"Well, now don't be mad." I could tell that Peter was saying this to both Isabella and I so I let out a warning growl. "I noticed that you had a purple bedspread at home, so I got you purple."

"Peter," I warned, he was on thin ice.

"Oh," Isabella said and I could tell that her mind had wandered off. I held my breath. What stage of grief were we up to now? I had no fucking idea. "My dad bought them for me," she whispered.

What was she feeling? What was she feeling? Why couldn't I get a clear read on her?

"Was he the dude with the epic mustache?" Peter asked.

"Peter, I am half a step away from punishing you," I warned him, but he didn't listen to me.

"Yeah, that's Charlie," Isabella answered and I could feel her love for him, but it was followed by her crushing grief.

"It was so badass," Peter told her. "Garrett and I got into an argument as to who would be able to pull it off better."

"You can't grow one?" Isabella asked as she pushed her grief to the side. It was still there, but she was firmly ignoring it.

"Nope, we're stuck exactly how we were changed. I'm just glad my hair's short. Those two other fuckers have to keep their hair long."

"Their hair isn't that long. The Volturi, now they have long hair."

"I ain't gonna argue with you there. You know about them then?"

"A little. Are you from the south?"

"What?"

"Your accent, it just came out a little."

"Oh, yeah, it does that at times. It happens to all of us."

"Why do you cover it up?"

"It's…"

"Is it another story for Jasper to tell me?"

"Let's just say that Maria didn't like our accents and we were punished if she heard them. Don't ask me the fuck why, but you know, you know?"

"Can we talk about Jasper?"

As soon as Isabella asked the question I headed for the stairs.

"We can. I'll hold the bed end up and you do the screwing."

"Screwing?" Isabella asked, amusement coursing through her.

"Yeah, screwing." Peter had no idea what she was getting at and neither did I.

"How old are you?" Isabella asked.

"I thought we were going to talk about Jasper, not me."

"Does it have to be either or?"

"I guess not. How old are you, young Bella?"

"Seventeen."

"Seventeen? We can work with that."

"Why are you winking at me?"

"I'm not winking… I got a bug in my eye."

"I know you're lying, Peter."

"Can you feel emotions too?" Peter asked her, feigning excitement, but Isabella saw right through him.

"You remind me of Jasper too much."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Are you sure?"

"I was the one who said it."

"So?"

"You're impossible."

"Am I?"

"I swear to fucking god, Peter, stop being an ass."

"Why? It's so much fun… And hey, if you want to fuck god that's your business not mine."

"You're infuriating."

"Welcome to my world, Isabella," I said as I stepped into Peter's room. "And anything you want to know about me you can ask me."

"Okay, how do you shut Peter up?"

"That's not a power I possess, Isabella. Do you need help assembling your bed? Maybe you need help with the screwing?"

"You really don't see a problem with what you just said do you?" Isabella asked me. No, I really didn't. "You and Peter are too old."

"Want to know a secret?" Peter stage whispered. "Garrett is older than both of us."

"How much older?"

"Almost a century," I answered.

"Then why isn't he the leader?"

"Because I'm the leader."

"Garrett served under a human Jasper in the civil war," Peter spoke out of turn. I was about to reprimand him but Isabella's pride and amazement hit me.

"You were in the civil war?" she asked me.

"I was one of the youngest Major's."

"So that's why your boys call you Major?" she asked and I nodded my head. "That's impressive. I've never thought much about the civil war aside from what they taught us in school, but it must have been an amazing time."

"It wasn't," I answered honestly. "We were all young boys fighting for what we thought was right. If war has taught me anything it's that it's unnecessary. There's better ways to bring about change or justice or whatever reason you use to justify your war. …Peter go and check on Garrett I will help Isabella with the bed."

Peter left and I grabbed the Allen wrench off Isabella and quickly got the base together using my vampire speed and once Isabella moved I put all the slats on.

"How did you do that so fast?" Isabella asked me amazed. "Peter couldn't even read the instructions."

"That is because Peter cannot read."

"He can't?"

"No, Isabella. Not all of us were blessed with being able to attend school in the time in which we grew up."

"But he could have learned since."

"Why? He doesn't need to know how to read."

"Everyone should at least feel the accomplishment of reading by themselves, Jasper."

"Come downstairs. I'll grab your mattress and you can grab your sheets."

I headed down the stairs and untied Isabella's mattress from the roof of the SUV.

"Did they buy all of this for me?" Isabella asked as she looked at all the stuff in the back of the SUV.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you live with us, Isabella, and until you are ready to be turned you will need to be comfortable."

"So you are going to turn me?"

"You cannot stay human."

"Why, because the Volturi don't allow it?"

"No, because I don't want a human as a mate."

"Are humans really that bad? Am I really that bad?"

"Yes."

"Jasper, you just can't say yes and then walk away, I want an explanation."

"Humans are my food source, Isabella," I told her, not stopping, as I carried her mattress inside. "You would do best to remember that."

"So you can't keep me human because you'll eat me?"

"No, Isabella," I said as I turned to face her. "I cannot keep you human because I will break you. I will break you either physically or emotionally and I won't be able to fix you."

"Oh."

Yes, oh is right.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- **Thanks for reviewing

Enjoy

* * *

**Major Jasper Whitlock's POV**

"How's the bed?" I asked Isabella as I leaned against the doorframe.

"Comfy."

"Comfy?"

"Comfortable," she corrected. "I always forget you're old. Didn't you grow with the language?"

"No, and from what I've seen I like how we speak better. It's more eloquent and proper."

"I guess."

"Do you wish to go into town with me today?" I asked her.

"Into town? Really? Why?"

"Aside from the fact that Peter and Garrett only bought you dresses and lacey underwear?"

"There's an aside from that?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Always so eager. Come with me, Isabella, and find out."

I could feel her emotions waver, but her trust came through.

"Okay. Carry me down the stairs?" she asked and I complied.

I stepped into the room and she jumped on my back. I carried her carefully down the stairs and ran into Peter.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked. "Can I come?"

"No. Go and find Garrett and bring him back here. Warn him that if he's still yelling then he needs to keep his mouth shut. Isabella and I will be back later."

"Where are you going?" Peter asked again.

"It is of no concern to you, Peter. Do as I told you."

"Yes, Major."

Peter took off running and I could feel Isabella's annoyance.

"What, Isabella?" I prompted her.

"You could be nicer to him," Isabella said. "He loves you."

"I know this, I can feel his emotions towards me."

"Then why aren't you nicer?"

"I have answered this question before, Isabella, search your memory and find the answer you seek. Which car do you want to take?" I asked as we stepped outside.

"Whose cars are these?"

"Ours."

"And whose did they used to be?"

"I don't know."

"Are their owners dead?"

"They better not be."

"What does that mean?"

"My boys know not to kill without me. …Isabella, it was a simple question."

"The SUV."

Good.

I got her settled safely inside and got inside myself.

"Where are we going?" Isabella asked me.

"It is a surprise."

"Is it a good surprise or a bad surprise because I'm not getting a good vibe from you?"

"I am a vampire, Isabella, any _vibes _you get from me shouldn't be good. Do not worry, we will be going there first." I pulled away from my house and towards the highway. "Tell me about your feelings towards Peter."

"Why? You can feel my emotions."

"That is not the point, Isabella. I was merely asking as… Am I allowed to call you my mate?"

There was a pause.

"Yes."

"I was merely asking as a mate. It is important to me that you get along with my boys. So, your thoughts on Peter if you will."

"Can he hear us?" she asked.

I sensed the area.

"No, he cannot."

"I like him."

"Are you going to expand further on that?"

"I can see us getting into some trouble together."

"What kind of trouble?"

"The bad kind."

"Isabella, do not test me. Use your words to speak clearly, I do not like riddles."

"Well you know their recent trip to Niagara Falls?"

"Do not remind me."

"Well I would be right there with them."

"Why? I do not understand."

"Your boys have a sense of humor, they like to live life a certain way. For the longest time I was stuck and now I'm finally free."

"What are you talking about?"

"The wolves."

"What about the wolves, Isabella?" I didn't want to push her, but I still didn't know exactly why the wolves wanted her.

"I don't think I'm ready to talk about it."

"Isabella," I pressed lightly. "Just tell me how it all began, that is all I ask. How old were you when this started?"

"I don't know," she said as she crossed her arms and looked out the window. "Forever ago, Jake and I were always friends, but when I was fourteen things… escalated."

"Escalated how?"

"I knew Jake liked me, he always had. He always asked me out, but I always said no. One day I just snapped and I yelled at him. He was young and he started crying, it was an unfortunate incident that his father Billy Black overheard. Things went south from there."

I let the silence overtake us hoping that Isabella would crack and she did.

"I mean, I didn't do anything wrong and I still don't know why it all happened, but Billy got it into his head that I was to be the new leader of their tribe, I don't know how it worked exactly. I didn't know about the wolves at the time and when Edward told me I didn't want to believe that the stories were true. Billy tried to get my father on his side and it worked for a while. We were out on the reservation every weekend and I was forced to spend so much time with Jake. I came clean to my dad, I told him that I didn't like Jake and that I didn't want to be with him. He was really good about it, he listened to me and we stopped going to the res. Billy never gave up though. There were little ploys, but none of it made sense until the final confrontation…"

Isabella's emotions were piling up. I let go of the steering wheel with one hand and grabbed Isabella's, squeezing it tightly. I just wanted her to know that I was here and that I wasn't going anywhere.

"Billy realized that with Charlie around he would never get me, so he had him killed and I was grabbed. Carlisle and Edward tried to stop them, but it was no use. There was so much bloodshed that day and all because of me, all because Billy Black wanted me for his son. I still don't understand why. He was just a delusional old man I guess. I just wish it didn't work out this way. It's odd though."

"What is?"

"I don't know. I'm still grieving, you can feel that, but it's odd. A part of me is finally at peace and it's not just because Billy and Jake are dead, it's something more and I think it's got to do with you. I think it's because I'm finally where I'm supposed to be. I'm supposed to be with you and your boys, but I just wish Charlie was still alive."

"Would you have been able to leave your father for me?" I asked.

"No," she answered honestly. I knew that was the case, but I'm glad she admitted it.

"I saw your father that day, Isabella. I stopped by your house first when searching for you. Your father was still alive, but he was beyond help."

"Did you kill him? Did you put him out of his misery? Did you drink from him?"

"No, Isabella. We shared a few words. He called me his angel, just like you told me, and he told me to save you. Those were his last words, he told me to save you and I could feel all the love he had for you and how afraid he was for you. I told him that I would and he believed me, his emotions settled and he was at peace. He knew that I would save you and he was okay with that. As I headed off to find you, he took his last breath and he was filled with so much love and peace, Isabella, and it was all for you. He loved you more than you could have ever known."

"I just can't believe he's gone. I'm an orphan, I have no parents. I'm all alone."

"Hey now," I said as I squeezed Isabella's hand and stared at her. "You are not all alone, you have me and my boys. You are a part of our family now. I bet your dad's looking over you right now and he would be smiling no doubt."

"Why would he be smiling?"

"Because you are with an angel," I said and Isabella laughed, I knew that would work. "He would be happy because you are happy, Isabella."

"Do you really believe that? In life after death? In heaven?"

"Yes, I do."

"Why?"

"It was how I was raised …but it's really because I refuse to believe that when we die that's the end. Sure it might be the end for me because I've had many lifetimes, but there must be more for humans. Their lives are so short, there just must be more."

"So he's looking down on me?" she asked filled with hope.

"I believe so."

"And he's smiling?"

"How could he not be?"

"I don't know if what you're saying is true, but it makes me feel better."

"You know I seldom lie, Isabella, and I would never lie to you. It is what I believe, whether it is true or not is another story."

I pulled off the highway and into town. I made my way to my secret destination and stopped outside.

"Why are we here?" Isabella asked and her emotions told me that she wasn't happy at all.

"You know why, Isabella. Did you bring your crutches?"

"No, I guess you'll just have to carry me."

Fine by me. I walked around the SUV and helped Isabella onto my back.

"I hate this place," Isabella whispered to me.

"You have nothing to fear, darlin', not with me by your side."

We stepped into the hospital and I made my way to emergency.

"What about your red eyes?" Isabella asked me.

"I have got it covered," I told her.

My eyes were almost black as it was, but they were still an unsettling dirty red. Making my eyes black was an easy task for me though, all I had to do was send myself a lot of thirst or lust. I used thirst this time as we were in public and there just happened to be someone in the waiting room spilling out blood. It smelled delicious.

I walked up to reception and dazzled the lady.

"Hi, my girlfriend has a broken leg, but she slipped and fell and now she says it's hurting worse. Is it okay if we get it checked out? I don't want her feeling any unnecessary pain."

"Yes," the lady agreed. "It's better to be safe than sorry. Here, fill out this paperwork."

"Thank you."

I grabbed it from her and walked over to the line of chairs directly opposite the bleeding man.

"Look at you being all nice," Isabella said shocked. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"I am a man of many talents, Isabella. Now be a good girl and fill out the paperwork so I can get the lady to get us seen quicker."

"Are you going to be okay?" Isabella asked. She was now feeling concerned.

"Okay with what?"

"Jasper, that man across from us seems to be missing a hand," Isabella whispered to me.

"If he was missing a hand there would be more blood than that," I informed her.

"So you're not going to attack him? Edward made it seem as though human blood was hard to resist."

"Isabella, you have no idea just how much human blood I have consumed. It all tastes the same to me now, it is no longer a delicacy."

"So you won't eat him?"

"No. Fill out the form."

"Do I fill it out with my details or do I lie?"

Good question.

"Be as truthful as possible, but change your name and address."

Isabella did as she was told and soon the form was filled out. I grabbed it and took it back to the lady.

"How did it go?" she asked me.

"All filled out. My girlfriend seems to be dealing with the pain okay, but is there anything you can do about bumping us up on the list. It's just, I had a special date planned for her, but it's time sensitive. I don't want to say too much, you know women, ears like a hawk when it comes to things like this."

"I understand and I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you. Are these for anyone?" I asked as I picked up an orange lollipop.

"Yes."

"For my girl," I told the lady before smiling at her and stepping away.

I walked back over to Isabella and handed her the lollipop.

"What's this for?" Isabella asked.

I looked up and saw the lady looking at us.

"It's because I love you," I admitted and made a point of projecting my feelings towards Isabella so that she could see that I wasn't lying.

"Jasper, I don't know what to say about this."

"Then don't say anything." I leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. "We have a little time, why don't you call your vampire friends and let them know you're okay."

"Rose and Em?"

"Yes."

"Oh, god, I should call them. Do they know about Edward and Carlisle?"

"Yes."

"Jasper, do you think that Edward and Carlisle are in heaven?"

"Believe whatever makes you feel the best, Isabella."

"Then I believe they're in heaven. I just wish they could have gotten together, or at least, I wish I knew if Carlisle felt the same way about Edward."

"He did."

"He did?"

"Yes, he was just afraid to act on his feelings. Go and call your friends before we are called."

Isabella hugged me in happiness, but I didn't return it. She hobbled over to the phone on her broken leg and I got no pain from her. I hoped my diagnosis was right and that her leg was now healed. I stayed where I was to offer her some privacy. It didn't take long before Rosalie picked up the phone call.

"Hello?"

"Rose, oh god, Rose, it's so good to hear your voice."

"Bella, is that you."

"Bella?" Emmett said, he sounded pained.

"Yeah, it's me. I wanted to call and say that I'm sorry for your loss, but you've got to believe that Carlisle and Edward are in a better place now and that they're together."

"Bella, please tell me that you're okay. Are you alone right now? Can you talk?"

"I can talk."

"Bella who is that vampire? He is dangerous, you need to stay away from him."

"Rose."

"No, Bella, she's right. Scars like that aren't good. Tell us where you are and we'll rescue you."

"Rose, Em, I'm fine, seriously. This is the best place for me right now."

"Bella, is he brainwashing you?" Emmett asked.

"No, he's my mate."

"I knew it, he is brainwashing you. He is not your mate, Bella, no one is. You're a free woman. You need to leave now. Get somewhere safe and hide until we can get to you."

"I'm currently at the hospital."

"What did he do to you? Are you okay? Bella, talk to me."

"I'm fine. I know you don't understand, but he is my mate and he does care for me. We're at the hospital getting my leg checked."

"Jasmine Whitman?" the lady called and I jumped up.

"I've got to go, they're calling my name," Isabella said.

"Jasmine? That's not your name. Bella, please don't go, we need to save you."

"That's where you're wrong, Em, I don't need saving. I'll call you again when some more time has passed. Perhaps then we can meet in person and I'll try and persuade my mate to come with me."

"Bella, don't go."

"Bye, Em, bye, Rose. I'll talk to you later."

"Come on, Isabella," I told her, "hurry up before they give our spot to the man missing his hand."

"That's him!" Emmett yelled. "You listen here, I'm not afraid of you. We will find you and we will be taking Isabella back from you."

I grabbed the phone off Isabella and hung it up.

I pulled Isabella away and towards the door.

"But wait," Isabella said frantically. "We can't go in before the guy who's missing a hand."

"Oh yes, Isabella, we can," I told her, having to physically lift her up and carry her to the door.

She tried to fight me, but it was a losing battle and she soon realized this and stopped struggling.

"Did you hear my phone call?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Every word."

"Are you going to harm Rose and Em?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No, but are you going to harm them?"

"Isabella, no."

"Why not? They don't think highly of you."

"So, who does? It does not matter. I would actually be more upset if they didn't try and steal you back from me. They care for you, Isabella, and they will find you, I have no doubt about that."

"And when they find me?"

"It depends on what kind of a mood I'm in."

"Jasper!"

"I will not kill them, Isabella, the girl, this Rosalie, I like her."

"You do?"

"Yes, she reminds me of me."

"What? I don't see it, but if you say so."

"Come. Let us get your leg checked out and then we can move forward knowing your prognosis."

And just as I had predicated, Isabella's leg, or ankle, had only been fractured and it was well on the way to being healed completely. Isabella's cast was taken off and we were given a boot for her to wear instead, and to make everything even better she was told she could walk on it. Happy days. Soon she would be all healed up and we could begin discussing her change.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- **Thanks for all the reviews. I couldn't ask for better readers and reviewers. For real

Enjoy

* * *

**Major Jasper Whitlock's POV**

"What's that?" Peter asked Isabella the moment we walked through the door.

"A lollipop," Isabella answered. "Jasper got it for me."

"Oh, is that a lollipop, really?" Peter's sarcasm leaked out. "Because I wouldn't have known if you hadn't have told me. I'm talking about that fucking black contraption on your leg."

"Oh," Isabella said, looking down at her almost healed leg. "I think they call it a boot. All I know is that I can walk on it and I only have to wear it for two weeks."

"How does it work?" Peter asked as he bent down to get a closer look at it.

"Fucked if I know, I'm not a doctor," Isabella answered.

"Fuck, Bella, stop swearing. You're spending way too much time with Jasper, but then again Jasper hardly speaks, unless he speaks to you. Does he speak to you? He better not speak to you."

"Peter, you're scaring me."

"I'm scaring you?" Peter asked as he got into Isabella's face and bared his teeth. "Good."

Isabella laughed at him and Peter's feelings definitely got hurt.

"You're not scaring me like that, Peter, you're scaring me with your weirdness."

"So you're not scared of me at all?"

"No."

"But last night you were. I saw it."

"Time is a funny thing, Peter, I'm no longer scared of you."

"Why, Bella? What changed?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she teased him, but he missed the point completely.

"Yes!" he said desperately.

"Peter, where's Garrett?" I spoke up.

"His room. Bella, tell me why I don't scare you anymore."

"No."

"Peter," I said. "Please bring in all of Isabella's bags from the car."

"Bella, tell me."

"Now, Peter!"

"Yes, Major," he said, purposefully pushing his annoyance out to me.

"Isabella," I said and she turned to face me. I stretched out my gift and focused on Garrett. He was upstairs and he was sad. "Do something for me?"

"Sure," she answered and I loved just how much she trusted me.

"Go upstairs and check on Garrett."

"Why me?"

"Because he needs you."

"I don't understand."

"Go, Isabella," I told her firmly and she obeyed.

I walked to the back of the house to avoid Peter and so that I could listen in on Garrett and Isabella. This would be their first time together alone. I went out the back door and stood on the porch. I had sent Isabella because when Garrett was sad I had a habit of making things worse. I don't know how, I always went in with the best intentions, but we always ended up fighting. I hoped that Isabella would know how to handle him because one thing I knew about mates was that they complimented each other well, so Isabella should be good at everything that I'm not. At least that's what I hoped.

I heard Isabella knock on Garrett's door and I smiled, she was already doing a better job than me. My boys were my life and I hoped like hell that Isabella got along with them and knew how to handle them well. Garrett never answered, but Isabella entered anyway.

"Garrett?" she spoke carefully, but he didn't reply.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked. "Are you upset at Jasper?"

Still silence.

"Are you not talking because you're afraid you'll yell and Jasper won't be happy?"

Fuck, she was good, so fucking good.

"Well you'll never know if you don't try. You can hear me fine can't you?"

Again with the silence.

"Then your hearing must be fixed. You won't yell, I believe in you. Give it a go."

Silence.

"Come on, Garrett, you can't just quit speaking."

…

"I will punish you myself if you don't try and speak." Isabella's voice was firm and strong and it made me so proud.

Garrett's fear flickered for an instant before he realized that he was being silly for fearing a human girl.

"I don't know what to say," Garrett whispered quietly.

"It looks like you just said something," Isabella said proudly. "There's that smile… Urgh, try less teeth… There you go."

"Is it true?" Garrett asked.

"Is what true?" Isabella's confusion hit me, she was also afraid, but afraid of what?

"Peter said that you and him were sleeping together, he said that you are sleeping in his room with him."

Isabella laughed.

"Do you really think that Jasper would allow that?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Do you think I would allow that? Don't get me wrong, Peter's great, but there's no way I would sleep with him."

"Oh, he just made it seem as though you were going to have sleepovers. He said something about pillow fights too."

"He did not?!"

"He did. It was a really vivid image of you both in your underwear, feathers flying everywhere… I don't know where he comes up with these things."

"I'm going to kill him," Isabella muttered. "Peter and I will not be having sleepovers and we definitely won't be having any pillow fights."

"But if you do-"

"We won't."

"But if you do, you'll invite me to join in won't you?"

"Ah, why would you want that?" Isabella asked.

"I don't want to be left out."

"No, that's not it. Something's missing here, what is it?"

"I cannot tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I cannot."

"Hmm, I can figure this one out…" Isabella said confidently.

"Oh man, say it isn't so," Isabella said after a while, realization coursing through her.

"Say what isn't so?" Garrett asked.

"It's cool, Garrett, it's cool. I will keep it to myself."

"You couldn't have figured it out."

"I think I did."

What were they talking about?

"It's impossible, you have no gift, you can't have figured it out."

"Not everyone needs a gift, Garrett, do you have a gift? Does Peter?"

"No, I don't."

"So, Peter has one then."

"I didn't say that."

"But you didn't deny it either."

"Why are you like this?" Garrett asked, his frustration coming through. "Has Jasper told you not to speak in riddles yet because if not I'm about to."

"Jasper did tell me to speak clearly."

"So speak clearly."

"Why?" Isabella asked.

"Because I asked you to."

"But I don't answer to you, Garrett."

"Tell me what you think you know."

"Garrett, if I'm right do you really want me to speak the words aloud right now where anyone could overhear us?"

There was a long pause.

"No," Garrett finally answered defeated. What had Isabella figured out so easily and why had it disarmed Garrett so quickly?

"Good boy," Isabella said.

"Are you listening to their conversation?" Peter asked me as he came out the back. "What the fuck are they talking about? Oh and I totally didn't want to have a pillow fight with Bella I swear. Garrett's clearly lying."

"Bella," Garrett said, "seeing as you think you know a secret of mine I think it's only fair you tell me a secret of your own."

"Are you crazy? I know vampires have enhanced hearing."

"Yeah, but they can't hear us. Come on I need some leverage here."

"Fine," Isabella accepted and I held my breath. What was she going to confess?

…

"Oh man, are you serious?" Garrett said. "I don't believe it, you really did that?"

Did what? Isabella didn't even speak her secret.

"It's not my proudest moment, but I don't regret it," Isabella said.

"Oh how I wish I was in your place, you know?"

I was inside and up the stairs in an instant. I pulled Garrett's door open and kneeled in front of Isabella, holding her face in my hand and staring deeply into her eyes.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" she asked as she pulled away from me, I allowed her to.

Something was going on, I was missing something… Then it hit me.

"Fuck!"

"Jasper, what's wrong?" Isabella asked reaching out to touch me.

Peter grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Leave now!" I told them. "Out of hearing distance. Now!"

"Jasp-"

"Now!"

I knew they didn't want to leave Isabella with me, but they had no choice in the matter. They couldn't disobey me and they left. Once they were gone Isabella's concern hit me.

"Jasper, what's wrong. Did I say something wrong to Garrett? I didn't tell him anything about you or us, I would never do that."

Something was up, she was hiding something.

"You are a shield," I said after getting a good hold on her emotions.

"What's that?" she asked, she was confused, but something else flickered within, but it was too quick for me to grasp.

"A shield, Isabella, it needs no explanation. It's why that boy Edward couldn't read your mind. That is why whatever secret you just told Garrett was only heard by the two of you. You are a shield. How long have you known?"

"Jasper, you said it yourself, I'm a human, I can't have a gift."

"Gifts present themselves in our human selves, they are only amplified when we are changed. You are a shield and you know this."

"Okay, say you're right. I didn't do it on purpose. I don't know what I'm doing or how to control it." That was the truth.

"But you knew about this gift?"

"No, Jasper, not really. I mean, I had a stray thought one day that maybe I was a shield, but that was only after Carlisle told me about the shield in the Volturi. I could relate to some of the things he said about her, but I dismissed it. As you said, I'm human."

"You will not be human forever, Isabella, and being a shield is a great asset, but also a great burden."

"So you're saying that I'll bring trouble to you and your boys? I don't want to do that, Jasper."

"Well it is too late for that now."

"Kill me," she said with such power and force.

"Excuse me?"

"Kill me. I would rather die than become a burden or lead to your death and the death of your boys."

"Isabella, you misunderstand me."

"No, I understand you perfectly fine. Kill me now and save yourself."

"Isabella, listen here. My boys and I are already wanted individuals, you bringing any more heat onto us from the Volturi or any other enemy is not an issue. I will protect you and once you are changed you can protect me."

"I don't want to be a burden."

"Then make the change."

"I don't know if I'm ready to change."

"The choice is not in your hands, Isabella."

"That is not fair, Jasper."

"That is the truth. You cannot tell anyone this. Do not utter a word about your gift or use it in front of my boys again. They are not stupid."

"Why not? I don't like you telling me what to do, Jasper."

"Isabella, you are a human, a weak, breakable human, if word gets out you will be taken from me or killed and I cannot lose you. Listen to me and do as I say."

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"I'm scared," she admitted.

"There is no need to be scared, Isabella, I will protect you."

"But what if you can't, what if someone gets me? I don't want to live without you, Jasper."

"Isabella, come here." I opened up my arms for her and she was in them in a second. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms went around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her tightly. "Stop your worrying, Isabella, that is my job, not yours. I will protect you with my life."

"That's what I'm afraid of. You will die protecting me and then what? I will be left all alone."

"Isabella, please forget about it."

"I can't. The thought of you not living anymore hurts me too much. I can't lose you, Jasper."

"You won't."

"You can't guarantee that, Jasper."

"Isabella," I said as I pulled her away from me so that I could look at her. "When Carlisle was telling you all about the vampires did he mention the God of War?"

"Yes, oh god, Jasper, what if he gets to us? Why did you have to bring him up? He's the only vampire the Volturi are scared of. I just… I don't even want to imagine it." Isabella began crying.

"Isabella, I brought up the God of War because he is the only one who can protect you."

"No, I would never want him to, he is a monster."

A monster? Her disgust was strong and her fear was high. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. My confession was supposed to reassure her that I was capable of protecting her.

"But you must agree that he would be able to protect you," I tried again.

"I would rather die, please, Jasper, I just want to stay with you. Please."

"Isabella, I am the God of War."

"No, no," Isabella said as she pulled out of my arms. "No, that's not possible."

"Isabella."

"No."

"Isabella, it is the truth. You know I don't lie to you. Isabella?"

"Stay away from me! You are a monster!"

Her fear and disgust cut through me, but what hurt more was my own feelings. She didn't want me. I was too much for her. She was right, I was a monster and now she finally realized. She knew what I had done, how many I had killed. She had finally realized and she didn't want me, not anymore, and that hurt me worse than anything I've ever experienced.

"Isabella?" I just needed to try again.

"Get the fuck away from me, Jasper! Leave me alone!"

I watched as Isabella backed herself into the corner. I stood up, running my fingers through my hair. I had fucked up.

"Fuck!" I screamed before growling loudly. Isabella's fear increased, but I didn't care… Okay, I cared and that is why I left the room. I didn't want to leave her and it hurt worse than being in there with her, but it was my only option.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- **Thanks for the reviews you guys are the best

Enjoy

* * *

**Major Jasper Whitlock's POV**

"_Isabella?" I just needed to try again._

"_Get the fuck away from me, Jasper! Leave me alone!"_

_I watched as Isabella backed herself into the corner. I stood up, running my fingers through my hair. I had fucked up._

"_Fuck!" I screamed before growling loudly. Isabella's fear increased, but I didn't care… Okay, I cared and that is why I left the room. I didn't want to leave her and it hurt worse than being in there with her, but it was my only option._

As soon as I was out of the room I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialed Peter. He picked up, but wisely didn't speak.

"Stay away from the house and do not return until I say so, that is an order," I warned him.

I pulled the phone away from my ear and their words hit me.

"He killed her, he must have."

"He wouldn't kill her."

"We should go back to the house and check on them."

"You can, but I'm not going to. He ordered us away."

I disconnected the call and just stood there. What was I going to do? Firstly and most importantly, I wasn't going to kill her. I should change her. If I changed her then she wouldn't be able to push me away, she wouldn't be able to leave me, she would be stuck with me forever. I could change her now and we could work through all of her issues later. No, that wouldn't work. Everything becomes amplified during the change, everything, and her fear and disgust towards me would only grow. I couldn't change her, not now, the risk was too great. I needed to know exactly why she was reacting this way. She knew I killed people, so why was she suddenly so shocked. What had the Cullen's told her about the God of War?

I walked back into the room, ignoring the spike in her feelings. I looked at her. She was still in the corner and she was turning away from me, her head cast downwards.

"Get up, Isabella," I told her, but she shook her head no.

I walked over to her and grabbed her underneath her arms. She began thrashing, but I didn't care.

"Get up," I told her again. "Sit down." I sat her on Garrett's trunk. "And look at me." She sat there, but she didn't dare look at me. "Isabella, do as I say. Look at me."

"Why?" she asked. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

"I do not care what you want we are going to discuss this. I am a killer you already knew that. I told you several times and you accepted it. What happened? What changed? What did the Cullen's tell you?"

"What changed? You are the God of War."

"So?"

"So? …You don't even understand."

"Make me understand, Isabella."

"You killed people, Jasper."

"This is not new news."

"You killed children."

"Children? I have never killed a child, wait that's a lie, I killed an unborn baby once, but that was when I was newly changed and I did not pay enough attention to my prey. She was barely pregnant and in killing her I killed her child. I was disgusted with myself and I am proud to tell you that I have not made that mistake again. As for children, I have never killed a child."

"They said that you turned them, that you made them fight in the wars."

"I believe the youngest I've ever changed for the war was around twelve and that was a long time ago. Age has changed, Isabella, back in my day when you were twelve you had a job and you began looking for a partner. It was common to be married by fifteen. I know age has changed now, but it still doesn't change the fact that I never made children to fight in the war. Why would I do that? Children are unpredictable, they are completely savage, they cannot change or grow. What else did they tell you about me?"

"They told me that you raped your victims."

"That is a lie."

"They said that all powerful vampires do that, it's how they establish power and control."

"You have seen me with my boys, is that how I treat them, Isabella, do I sexually abuse them or rape them to follow my rule?"

"No."

"Then why would I do it to others. You are not wrong, some vampires do rape their prey before killing them, and some vampires rape other vampires. I have never raped anyone."

"You can't have spent all your time without sex."

"Of course not, Isabella, but there was only one, Maria, and I only had sex with her because I thought I loved her and I wanted her to love me as much as I loved her. It was a fucked up relationship and once I realized that she didn't care for me and that I didn't love her… Well let's just say not long after that she was dead because I killed her. There was no one else, only Maria. What else?"

"You're powerful."

"Yes. What of it?"

"I think Emmett's right."

"And why would you think that?"

"You're powerful, you can have anyone and do anything, yet you chose me. Why? Are you manipulating me, is that why I think I belong here? Is that why I feel safe and at home here? You don't care about others, I've seen that, so that would mean that you don't care about me."

"Isabella, stop, just stop," I told her. "Why did I choose you? I didn't. Why am I with you? Because you're my mate and I love you. Am I manipulating you? No. The only time I've influenced you with my gift is when I told you I loved you at the hospital and I only did it because I wanted you to know that it was true. Feel this," I told her as I pushed my anger and frustration out and onto her. "Do you feel that?"

"Yes."

"Exactly." I pulled my emotions back. "You can feel when I'm manipulating you, Isabella, so how could I be manipulating you without your knowledge? I can't. Yes, you are only human, but you know of my gift and therefore you can recognize when I am affecting you. If you didn't know of my gift, or my nature, then you would feel the foreign emotion, you would question it for a moment, but then you would just accept that it is your own. We do not have this luxury, Isabella, I am completely truthful with you. Do you trust my word? Do you believe everything I told you?"

"Yes."

"So where are we now? Are you still angry at me?"

"No, I'm confused."

"Why are you confused?"

"Tell me, Jasper, tell me all of it. I need to understand you and your life. I need to know everything so that I can finally make my own judgments. Just tell me everything."

"It is not a pretty story, Isabella, I am not the good guy."

"Things can't get worse, Jasper, just tell me and let's be done with it.

"Okay," I accepted. Here goes. Lay it all out on the table, get it over and done with once and for all. "I was sixteen when I left home and joined the confederate army. I don't know why I did it. I always liked to fight for what I believed was right and this war just called to me. I lied and told them I was of age. I started at the bottom, but I quickly made my way up, two years in and I became the youngest Major in Texas and that was with them believing I was older than I was. People just liked to follow me and I liked to lead. Once promoted I was given my own group of boys to lead, one of which was an older boy named Private Garrett Garrison.

"Garrett was odd. I knew immediately that something wasn't right with that boy, but he kept to himself and he didn't cause any trouble so I left it be. Garrett and I didn't talk much, we often only shared silent looks in the dead of night. I always waited until my boys had fallen asleep before falling asleep myself, but Garrett always won that battle. Knowing now that he was a vampire back then, it makes sense, he didn't sleep at all. One night I left my boys in Galveston and headed out on horse to evacuate some more women and children. On one of my rides back to Galveston I came across three girls and I offered them my assistance.

"It was Maria and her sisters. They dragged me in, all I wanted to do was help them, then when I was close enough they changed me. Maria told me that she saw my uniform and she hoped that I would be able to bring order to her army. When I woke up I was in a pile of around twenty newly changed newborns and their emotions suffocated me. I didn't know what was going on and I didn't know that I had a gift. Time passed slowly and I was constantly bombarded with their thirst, anger and lust. I learned quick to control my gift and to block them out. One year passed and I was treated like everyone else. Maria already had someone who looked after us, so she didn't need me yet. The year mark hit and we were to be killed, but Maria caught on to the fact that whatever newborns were closest to me acted calmer. I never told her about my gift, she thought I just had a presence about me.

"I was saved from being killed and Maria took me in. She allowed me to stay in her tent and that's when we began our relationship. I loved her, she was my maker and I would have done anything for her. I also loved not being constantly surrounded by the newborns. One day her guy in charge was killed and she appointed me to the job. I didn't mind because she told me that it was only temporary until she could train someone else up. Two years passed and nothing changed. Every month I was killing at least twenty humans for our army, some of them didn't even make it through the change, then I was training them and when their strength wavered a year in I had to kill them, and then the process repeated itself again and again.

"I kept on waiting for Maria to find a replacement so I could join her at her side again, but she never did and this became my life for the next twenty years. So much blood and destruction, it became my normal and I grew to accept it. Maria still used me for sex from time to time, but it was usually just to keep me in line. Twenty-first year in and I changed Peter. He, as you can imagine, was a smart ass from day one. He couldn't keep his mouth shut and he stuck to my side like glue. I was so harsh on him in the beginning, I yelled at him, I hit him, I kicked him, I tore off his limbs, I even starved him, but he never let me go. Six months in I caved and I actually listened to what he was rambling on about. It wasn't anything interesting, but his emotions were oddly positive and hopeful.

"When he hit his year mark I asked Maria if we could keep him and she threw me a bone by saying yes. Part of me hoped that if I could keep Peter long enough then he would replace me and I could go back to Maria, and even though I knew Peter wouldn't be able to handle it I would have forced him to take over in an instant. More time passed, I don't remember how long. Peter and I became friends and we did everything together. We were off hunting, changing more humans into vampires when someone came across us, it was Garrett. I didn't remember him at all, I had blocked out all of my human memories, but he claimed to know me. I didn't even bother talking to him. Peter and I just did as we were supposed to and headed back to camp. Garrett followed us.

"As soon as we hit camp he began acting like a newborn and he blended right in. I didn't know what his game was or who he was to me, but I let him do as he pleased. No one was any the wiser, they didn't know how old he really was and when he hit the one year mark Maria told me to keep him because his strength was the same. Two year mark I was told the same and then it just never got brought up again. Maria didn't understand that the reason his strength never wavered was because he wasn't a newborn. As the years passed Garrett befriended Peter and then as more time passed he befriended me. One day on a hunt he explained his connection to me and I got a flicker of a memory from that time and I knew he was telling the truth. After that I accepted him fully just as I had Peter.

"Decades passed and nothing changed. We were still killing, I don't know, three hundred humans a year, eighty-five per cent of them made the change. We lost twenty per cent to fights that broke out in camp and to incompetence. Forty per cent were lost in battle and then the last twenty-five per cent were killed by me when they hit the year mark. My boys wanted to help me with everything, so I let them change the humans, but I always killed the newborns when it was time. It was horrific and I didn't want my boys to go through that at all. I wanted to protect them as much as possible.

"Over a century in for me and things began changing. The newborns got restless and decided that they didn't need Maria anymore. I caught wind of their plans and told Maria and we killed them all until there was none left. We were set to start over, but we got derailed by Maria's sisters becoming greedy. I was ordered to kill them and I did. We were about to start again when Peter came to me telling me that Maria asked him to kill me, and Garrett was told to kill Peter. I don't know what she was trying to achieve. I think Maria wanted us to fight each other because she was confident that I would come out on top and kill my boys and then all that would be left would be me and her. She didn't think it through though because I would never kill my boys and we teamed up and killed her. In the end we were all that was left and we just stuck together. We made our own coven and gave up fighting wars, we became nomads in a sense."

I finally finished, but I didn't dare check on Isabella's emotions or speak any more.

"Jasper," she spoke and my eyes met hers. "You haven't finished your story yet. What were you fighting for and how exactly did you get that many scars?"

"We fought for territory. Maria wanted to own the entire south and parts of Mexico too."

"And your scars?"

"Isabella, I do not like to discuss them."

"Jasper, you only have to do it once and then you're done."

Once, I could explain it once.

"Every week we fought small battles and the enemy side usually had more newborns than us and they were savage. Every battle we won led us closer to the actual war for the claim on territory and it seemed every three months we were fighting a new war. I am a skilled fighter, but even I cannot be on top of everyone at once. Every week I was surrounded by ten, twenty, thirty newborns. They all knew I was Maria's key player, so it was the newborns' job to eliminate me first. I fought them all off, but I often got bit and injured in the process. It was tough, dark, and painful, but I killed them all. It was easier once I had Peter and Garrett, but I was still the target. Everyone came after me… I just, it is not even the pain, or the scars, or the blackness that gets me, it is their emotions. I couldn't block their emotions because I didn't know them, so when they surrounded me and attacked me time after time I was forced to endure their emotions and they were never good, they were always bad. …I don't like to think about that."

Isabella stood up on Garrett's trunk and flung herself at me. I caught her easily and she wrapped her arms and legs tightly around me.

"Jasper, it's okay, I understand, you can't stop thinking about it now."

"Isabella-"

"Jasper, no, don't relive it, not anymore. I understand. I'm sorry I was afraid of you. I was just so scared when you said you were the God of War and then everything Carlisle and Edward told me came to the front of my mind and they made you sound so primal and so savage. The made it seem as though you weren't only a killer, but you cared for no one, not even yourself. I just thought the worst. Please forgive me."

"Isabella, there is nothing to forgive. They may have gotten their facts wrong, but what they said is true. I am dangerous and I am to be feared."

"I don't disagree with that, but they got one thing wrong, Jasper, you do care, more than they'll ever know, more than you'll ever show any of them. I'm just glad that you show me."

"Are we good?" I just needed to ask.

"Yes, Jasper, we are good."

"Thank fuck."

"Don't let Peter hear you swearing now," Isabella said and I basked in her amusement.

"I should probably call them."

"Why? I'm enjoying the silence and being in your arms."

"They think I killed you."

"Why would they think that? ...Wait, don't answer that, it's Peter and Garrett so of course they would think that."

"So?" I questioned, still holding her tightly in my arms.

"Can I say I'm sorry again?" she asked.

"No," I answered honestly.

"Okay," Isabella accepted. "Jasper?"

"If you're going to ask me to let go of you the answer is no."

"No, that's not my question." I let out a grunt for her to continue. "How much trouble would it be for you to move my bed into your room?"

"My room?"

"Yeah, well Peter apparently has some deep rooted pillow fight fantasies and I don't even want to go there. I would rather stay with you in your room. So will you move my bed?"

"Does it involve putting you down?"

"No. It doesn't have to happen right this second."

"Then I will do it for you."

"Thanks, Jasper, you're the best… Or should it be the worst?"

"I would prefer it if you called me the worst."

Isabella let out a laugh and I finally felt her peace and acceptance. I let out a breath. We were good.

"Jasper, you're the worst."

Oh, yeah, we were good. Surely it would be all uphill from here. Isabella now knew my full story and she had accepted it and me. I would still get my boys to tell their version of events so that she could gain added perspective, but for right now we were good.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- **Thanks for reviewing

Enjoy

* * *

**Major Jasper Whitlock's POV**

"I must go, my boys need to come home," I said as I let go of Isabella and stood up.

"Thank you for making my bed," Isabella said and I felt her gratitude.

"Thank you for choosing my room," I told her. "I will look forward to lying down and holding you again."

"You didn't find it boring?" she asked, her insecurities shining though.

"Isabella, no time spent with you is ever boring, at least not yet."

"Is this sweet and caring Jasper going to disappear once Peter and Garrett return?"

"Yes, Isabella."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Will it always be like this?"

"Not when you are changed."

She screwed up her face at that.

"And before I'm changed?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "All I can promise is that I will try my best, but now that you know my past you will understand just how difficult that will be for me."

"I do, and I just want you to know how thankful I am for all I get."

"I can feel your gratitude," I told her. I stepped closer to her and left a kiss on her forehead. "Leaving you, Isabella, is even more difficult now, but I must get my boys to return."

"I agree," Isabella said, "they could be up to anything."

"Exactly." I was so happy she understood my boys and me so much. "I will send them up when they return so that you can hear their stories. Please try not to aggravate them, when they're together they play off each other, so please be careful."

"I can handle myself."

"I don't doubt that, Isabella, just please be careful. You are still human."

I could tell that she was gearing up to argue about her change and how her free will had been stripped from her, so I left my room, closing the door behind me. As I headed down the stairs I sent Peter a message saying that they can return. A few minutes later they flew into the kitchen.

"Did you kill her?" Garrett asked as he scented the air. "Did you change her?"

"No."

"Wow, you have good restraint."

"Major," Peter said, head down.

"None of that, Peter," I told him and he raised his head. "Isabella and I just had a discussion. I told her of my past and my time with Maria, the clean version of course."

"And?" Peter asked, he was nervous, scared even.

"She understands and she seems to be accepting. I want you two to go up there together and tell her your stories, but there are rules. One, do not tell her anything that includes violence or any of the battles and killings. I have told her all she needs to know for now. If she asks then skillfully change the subject. I will be down here and I will be listening to every word. Two, keep your hands to yourself, no fighting. Either of you caught fighting each other or Isabella will lose their hands for a month. Understand?"

"Understand."

"Go. She missed you."

"She did?" Peter asked.

"Who did she miss more?" Garrett asked.

I ignored them, they were lucky I told them that much. They bickered back and forth for a second when they realized I wasn't going to answer them before they headed up the stairs.

"Isabella, what the hell?" Peter said as soon as they were up there. It didn't skip my attention just how much his demeanor changed from interacting with me just now and how he was currently with Isabella. He was more calm with her, more daring. I just scared him.

"What, Peter?" she asked.

"How could you move your bed? I thought we were going to be roomies."

"Peter, I thought about what you said, about how I should be in Jasper's room because he's my mate and I agree with you. I thought this would make you happy." And just as I had noticed Peter's demeanor change Isabella's did too and in almost the same way. Those two would definitely butt heads and even more so when she was changed.

"But what about our sleepovers?"

"And the pillow fights?" Garrett supplied.

"Well there's nothing stopping the two of you from having one," Isabella said. "Jasper, and myself, are stopping me, but no one's stopping the two of you."

"Why the hell would I want to have a pillow fight with Garrett?" Peter said. "We fight for real, pillows don't hurt us."

"Oh, Petey," Isabella said.

"It's Peter."

"If you say so. Are you in here for a reason or do you just like to look at what you can't eat? Look at this nice vein in my neck. Isn't it pretty?"

"Isabella!" I yelled out with a growl that shook the house.

"Whoops," Isabella said.

"Your blood doesn't faze us, Bella," Garrett said. "Why drink from you when we could drink from anyone else and not get killed by Jasper."

"Good point and good to know. So what the hell are you doing in my new room?"

"Jasper wants us to tell you of our past."

"Well go ahead, I'm listening."

"How did you get your bed in here?" Peter asked. "Did Jasper move it?"

"Yes, he did. Suck it up, Peter. If you really want a sleepover maybe we can have one all together."

"Jasper too?" Peter asked and I growled.

"I don't think sleepovers are his thing, but one of us can ask him."

"Not it!" Peter and Garrett yelled at the same time.

"Looks like you'll have to ask him, Bella," Garrett said.

"So, Garrett, you were in the Civil War with Jasper, how was that?" Isabella said, changing the subject.

"No way, why does he get to start?"

"Because I'm older."

"Yeah, but my past with Jasper starts first."

"No, it doesn't."

"With vampire Jasper it does."

"Bella," Garrett said, "you decide who goes first before I lose my hands."

"How are you going to lose your hands?" There was silence. "Oh," Isabella said in realization. "Peter can start."

"Yes! Take that, Garrett."

"Peter," Isabella said. "I can always change my mind, get on with it already."

"Sorry, Bella. So I awoke after the change and there Jasper was and he was majestic."

"Majestic?" Garrett scoffed.

"Hey, this is my story, so shut the fuck up. He was so regal, so fierce, so powerful. There he stood, his blonde wavy hair falling near his chin, he was so tall, his arms crossed against his chest. He was majestic. Fuck now I'm hard."

"Peter!" I warned.

"Thinking of Jasper got you hard?" Isabella asked, not missing a beat. "That's so gay."

"Yes, but you don't understand. Jasper is my sire and his power, it just gets me hard okay, I can't explain it, but once he changes you I bet you'll feel it as well."

"Move on, Peter, and move on fast," I told him.

"As you can tell I was connected to him from the beginning and because of that I annoyed the fuck out of him. Talked non-stop, wouldn't leave his side. Normally I would have given up, but I had no reason to. The situation we were in was live or die, so as long as I was living I was going to be by his side. He let me in one day and we became close."

"This is so boring, my turn," Garrett said. "I was fighting in the American Revolution when ten of us got separated and ended up away from everyone else. An unknown vampire came across us and drank our blood. I was the last and because of this he didn't drain me dry. The vampire assumed I was dead and left, but what he didn't know was that I had already begun the change. I woke up confused and alone and I set out to find what I had become and what had happened to me.

"Seeing as all I knew was fighting in the war that's what I did. Two years after the American Revolutionary War ended I joined the Northwest Indian War. I got tired of that war and switched to fight in the Whiskey Rebellion. They were trying to bring in a new tax for farmers who were making whiskey out of their left over grain and corn, it was unacceptable. I skipped the Quasi-War because it was unnecessary and I don't like boats. The next war I actively took part in was the War of 1812, I stayed in New Orleans far away from the battle with the boats. There were a lot of piracy wars, but I stayed well away from them."

"Let me guess," Isabella said. "Because of the boats. What's wrong with boats?"

"They're massive and they float on water," Garrett said. "How is that possible? They should sink. Then there was the whole incident with the Titanic. They said that ship was unsinkable and then look what happened! It sunk! They're not safe, Bella."

"And airplanes?" Isabella asked.

"They do not exist," Peter said and I could feel Isabella's confusion. "Garrett doesn't accept that they exist."

"They don't," Garrett said firmly before continuing on with his story. "There were many wars with the Indians, they were fun and I often switched sides. The Patriot War, the Mexican-American War, the Utah War, both Cortina Wars, and many more Indian wars, I fought in them all. And then came the Civil War. I was fighting for the North, but I defected when I was captured by the South and escaped. Not long later I was put under a young Major's command. I stuck around because I knew he was young and I would be able to get away with whatever I wanted, but Major Jasper Whitlock didn't allow that. He was extremely switched on and he was a great leader. The Civil War was my favorite war by far and it was all because I got to fight alongside Jasper, he was only a human, but that didn't matter.

"When Jasper didn't return from an easy mission I went out and searched for him. His trailed disappeared near a body of water and when I found his horse I just assumed he was dead. I finished serving out my time in the Civil War, taking command over Jasper's troop. It was tough without him, but I just moved on. There were a lot of wars after the Civil War and a lot of them had to do with the Indians. I did my part, I fought, but it was never the same. I missed Jasper each and every day and it never made any sense to me. I had met several vampires and humans in my life, all different kinds, some stayed friends, but I always left them behind. I think maybe it was because Jasper's fate was unknown to me. I actually blamed myself for not protecting him."

There was movement upstairs.

"Hey!" Peter said. "Why does he get a hug, Bella?"

"Because he's sad, he lost his friend."

"He didn't lose him. Hello, Jasper is alive and well."

"I know that, Peter, doesn't change that he's sad."

"I can be sad too."

"Okay," Isabella said. "Hug over. Please continue, Garrett."

"Thank you, Bella. I knew about the southern vampire wars, but I didn't pay much attention to them. I would rather fight in the human wars, but in some downtime I came across a group of these fighters and I thought I could do my part and kill them. Imagine my surprise when one of them was Jasper and he was still going by his title of Major. I didn't believe it at first, it had been so long, but it was him. I was mad at first that he was a vampire and that I didn't protect him from that, but then I was relieved and so happy. He was alive and I had my friend back. He didn't remember me, not at first, but I stuck around until he did. I didn't like fighting in that particular war, but I did it for him.

"Several times I wanted to run off. There were so many wars I was missing out on. The First and Second World Wars, the Korean War, the Vietnam War and the Iraq-Iran War, just to name a few of the important ones, but I couldn't leave Jasper side. When we were finally free I wanted to join the War on Terror, but it was the same deal, I didn't want to leave Jasper, or Peter, plus it was overseas… I could have swam I guess."

There was silence.

"That's it?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"And, Peter?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"You two are just as bad as Jasper. Where are the details? Neither of you talked about your time with Maria. Did Jasper tell you not to?"

"No," Garrett answered. "I've been in many wars, Bella, too many, but the war with Maria, it's… Let's just say I'm still processing that one and I don't want to relive it."

"Yes," Peter agreed. "It was not a good time and even if we could discuss the horrors we saw, the horrors we experienced, all the innocents that we killed, it's best that you don't know, Bella, at least one of us has to be good."

"We can't all be bad?" Isabella asked.

"No, the good people run this word, Bella."

"So we're not going to talk about Maria?" Isabella asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Garrett asked her.

It was silent for a while.

"No," Isabella finally answered.

"Maybe when you're changed," Peter told her. "When you understand us better."

"I guess," Isabella said.

There was a weird noise and I could fell Peter's mischievousness, Garrett's amusement, and Isabella's annoyance.

"Pillow fight!" Peter exclaimed.

I was up the stairs in an instant. I stood at Isabella's door and looked in. They were all sitting on Isabella's bed, cross-legged, in a triangle. Isabella had a pillow in her lap.

"What happened?" I asked sternly.

"Peter hit me in the face with a pillow. He was trying to start a pillow fight."

"Peter, do I need to warn you?" I asked.

"No, Jasper," he replied. "I can be good."

I could still feel Peter's mischievousness and I could tell that we weren't done with this whole pillow fight thing just yet. I let out a warning growl, but Peter's emotions never wavered. If he tested me, I would punish him.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- **Thanks for reviewing, you guys are the best

Enjoy

* * *

**Major Jasper Whitlock's POV**

"No, I'm telling you," Peter said to Garrett. "I got up behind it and I thrust forward."

"And your dick went into him."

"No, shut up and listen."

I had no idea what they were discussing, but I was glad Isabella was asleep and couldn't hear this current conversation.

"So I'm standing behind it and it rears up. It backed into me."

"Onto your dick."

"No, Garrett, focus."

"You grew up on a farm, Peter, don't all young kids learn about sex from the animals."

"Garrett, do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Yes, I do, please continue."

"And just so you know," Peter said. "Jasper grew up on a farm too."

"Leave me out of this conversation," I warned them.

"So it reared up and backed into me and I kind of folded in half because I was only fourteen."

"And that's when your dick-"

"Fuck you, Garrett! Fuck you!" Peter said. He had officially had enough.

"Oh come on, Pete, I really want to hear the story about you riding your first bull. Please, I'll be good."

"No more dick references?" Peter stupidly asked. Why did he even bother?

"No, I promise."

"Okay, so he reared up, I bent over and I placed my hands on his hindquarters." Garrett was trying hard to hold back now. "I bent my knees and launched myself forward-"

"And your dick got buried. Ding, ding, ding. Ladies and Gentleman we have a winner."

"Garrett, no!" Peter said before losing it and attacking Garrett.

I heard the couch break in two before I stepped into the room. They were tumbling all over the room, breaking everything.

"Stop," I warned them, but they didn't listen. Their ruckus became louder and Isabella's emotions began to shift. "Stop!" I said louder, but not loud enough for Isabella to hear. They didn't listen. I stepped towards them and grabbed Peter by the back of the neck. Once I had him firmly in my grasp I grabbed Garrett the same way before forcing them outside. Isabella's emotions spiked and not in the good way. I held them both up and dug my fingernails into their necks until I could feel their pain. "I don't have time for this right now," I told them as Isabella's emotions spiked once more. "Get out of here now! Go hunt, one each. Do not make a mess and run the perimeter until I call you back. Go!" I told them before throwing them one by one as far as I could.

As soon as they landed on the ground I headed back inside and up to Isabella. When I entered my room I saw Isabella on the bed, tossing and turning. I stepped up to the bed and rested my hand on her shoulder.

"Isabella?" I asked gently, shaking her. "Isabella? Wake up, it's only a dream. Isabella?"

What was I supposed to do? Isabella's emotions were still spiking, getting higher and higher. I knew she was dreaming, but what could I do? What was I supposed to do?

"Isabella?" I said louder as I shook her harder. "Wake up, Isabella?" Why wasn't she waking up? "Isabella! Please wake up, please. Isabella!"

Her eyes finally shot open and she looked around frantically before her eyes landed on me. Her emotions were going haywire, but they finally settled on fear and sadness.

"Isabella?" I asked softly. "Are you okay?" She didn't say anything and she looked around the room again. I could now feel her confusion. "Isabella, are you okay?"

"Where? …What? …Who?"

"Isabella, please be clear. I cannot help you if I don't know what's wrong."

"Where's Charlie?" she asked me as her heart broke.

"Isabella, your father is gone. You are with me now."

"But he was alive. He was the only one I had left. I'm all alone now."

"Isabella, you are not alone," I told her. "You are with me now."

Her sadness was increasing.

"But what does that mean?" she asked me. "You keep me at arm's length unless it's beneficial to you. My father was my everything. I know you're trying, Jasper, I do, and I appreciate it, but…"

"But what, Isabella? Tell me or I cannot fix it."

"I'm afraid it's not enough. I need more."

"Isabella, tell me exactly what you need from me."

"That would take too long to answer."

"Then what do you need from me right now. How can I make you hurt less?"

"Hold me," she said as her voice cracked and she began crying. "Lie down and hold me."

"Why?"

"Because I need to know that you can be there for me. You're all I have left, Jasper. Please if you can't do this for me then please tell me now." Her suicidal thoughts were coming back. Abandonment coupled with grief. "Jasper, please."

I looked at her. She really was broken and my heart broke because of that. I cared for her, I loved her. She thought I was all she had, but truthfully she was my everything.

"I'm sorry you are hurting," I told her as I climbed onto the bed and lay down. Isabella stayed near the headboard. I grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her down so that she was lying beside me. I turned her so that she was facing me. I reached out and traced the outline of her face.

"I am sorry your father died and I can feel that I will never replace him in your heart, but I am here, Isabella, please do not doubt that. I don't like seeing you hurt. When you hurt, I hurt."

"Jasper-"

"I'm not done. I cannot promise you anything, but I can tell you this. Come to me with your problems or your demands, if you want something from me that I'm not showing you, like holding you, then let me know. I cannot promise I will always do as you ask, I've always been the leader, the only person I answered to was Maria… but I will try. I care for you, Isabella, and I want to do right by you."

"Jasper, I can't handle this right now, please just hold me." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me. "When I feel like this," she told me, "this is what I need. I need you and I need you to hold me."

"Okay," I said as I held her to me tighter. I took a close look at her emotions and committed them to memory so the next time this happened I would know what to do.

"I can't believe he's gone," Isabella said after some time had passed.

"He seemed like a good man."

"How would you know?" Isabella asked. "You didn't know him."

"No, I did not get a chance, but I felt his emotions, Isabella, and they do not lie. He was a very fair man, he was good and he loved you. The wolves deserved to die for what they did to him."

"And did you kill all of them?"

"Yes."

"Good."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- **Man, you guys are the best, seriously. I appreciate each and every one of you

Enjoy

* * *

**Major Jasper Whitlock's POV**

"Why do you give them so much rope?" Isabella asked me. We could hear my boys' laughter from all the way upstairs.

"So they can hang themselves."

"No, really?"

"Because of their emotions," I answered truthfully

"What about them?"

"When they are horsing around and trying to best each other, they are so happy, so free. We were all born into war and it's refreshing to feel that emotion from them. For the longest time we experienced no positive emotions and even now I can't really feel them for myself, but I can feel my boys'. Their mischievousness and amusement runs through me and I embrace it. Sure I distance myself from them when they get going, but I welcome their emotions. It's the light in my dark life. I can feel their love for each other, so I know they would never hurt one another, they just like to play around."

"So you don't mind it?"

"No, I actually enjoy it. Do not tell them that though. In a way they are just experiencing what they never have. Take the Cullen's for example, they had time, and love, to grow into becoming a vampire, my boys and I were thrust in head first. We didn't get to learn everything slowly, we were trained to fight even before we got to drink. It was a tough life, so I like to let them go, give them too much rope as you put it, and if they happen to hang themselves with that rope then that's fine by me."

"Another layer," Isabella said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"The longer I spend with you the more I get to know you. It's like the layers of an onion, you pull one off and there's another one right there. I am slowly working you out Major Jasper Whitlock and I like what I'm finding."

"Good. Now, please get some sleep, Isabella, things will be different when you wake up."

Her fear hit me.

"What are you talking about?"

"All good change, Isabella, trust me." I pulled away from her and kissed her on the forehead. "Now get some sleep," I said firmly and I could feel her acceptance.

"Yes, Jasper."

Good girl. She was tired anyway, but I liked how she obeyed me.

I left my room and closed the door behind me. I had decided it was finally time to talk to my boys about Isabella. So far all I had told them was that she was my mate and I knew that wasn't fair at all, especially when I would continually punish them in regards to her and her wellbeing. I just wasn't a very open vampire so I had no idea how this talk would go. I headed downstairs and entered the living room to see Peter and Garrett in some kind of fighting stance. All I knew is that Peter's head was in a headlock and Garrett was telling him to call 'mercy'. I knew by Peter's emotions that he was nowhere near ready to crack.

"Stop and sit," I told them, but neither moved.

"Say it, say it, say it," Garrett taunted as he pulled on Peter's head and it made a sickening noise.

"Garrett, let him go."

"Jasper, this is a test," Garrett said. "A test of wills and strength."

"So I guess you don't want me to discuss Isabella with you then," I said as casually as I could manage.

Both my boys looked to me, their emotions now torn. Neither wanted to give in, but neither of them wanted to piss me off enough to get me to change my mind. I turned around and took a step away just wondering which one of them would be the first to break. Who broke first surprised me.

"Mercy!" Peter said and Garrett's triumph filled the room.

"I knew it, I knew it," Garrett said. "I am the strongest."

Garrett, although older, was not stronger than Peter and we all knew this, and that is why I was surprised that Peter broke first. I knew Isabella meant a lot to him, but this much? Enough to lose to Garrett? To give him bragging rights for at least the next decade? It was a steep price to pay.

"Sit on the couch and be good," I told them both and they quickly did as they were told. "And shut your mouth unless I tell you otherwise."

They listened. They knew just how rare this was. I never talked to them about anything important as there was no need to, but this was different. Isabella was my mate and I had realized that in order to keep her happy at all times I had to willingly be unguarded in front of my boys and that would be a first, so I needed them to understand exactly how this new dynamic would work.

"Isabella is my mate, I have told you this, correct?"

"Correct," they both answered. I was amazed that they were being so obedient. Their love for Isabella could be felt.

"Because Isabella is my mate she will get an exception of sorts." Why was this so hard to explain? "What I'm trying to say is that your rules do not apply to her, she has her own set. And… she needs certain things from me that I have not shown in a long time… She needs my love. She needs me to hold her, to be there for her. She needs me to tell her that everything is going to be okay even if it is not. I don't know exactly how it works, but I know that I love her and I am willing to adapt to suit her needs better."

They were still silent, I was impressed.

"Please feel free to speak freely now," I told them and once again they surprised me. Peter was the first to speak, he never spoke first.

"About time, Jasper," he told me and I could feel his happiness towards me. "We've all seen how mates work in the wars and although that's not a good example we understand that you must change, and we like Bella."

"Speak for yourself and stop saying all this 'we' stuff," Garrett said and I turned my attention to him wondering what he was going to say. "I also like Bella. Can we keep her then? You're not going to kill her?"

"No, Garrett, we are keeping her alive and well for the time being. Please speak your mind like Peter, I need to know how you're feeling about all this. It is a big adjustment."

"Well I like Bella."

"I think we got that," I told him.

"Then what more is there to it?" he said simply and rightly so. "I like Bella and I can't wait to move forward with her in our coven."

"So no one has any complaints?" They shook their heads no. "And no one is feeling, I don't know, left out?"

"You can feel our emotions, Jasper," Garrett said, "do we feel any different?"

Well, no, they didn't.

"Okay, good. You understand that none of this or how I act towards Isabella has anything to do with the two of you and I still expect the same things from you."

"Jasper, may I still speak freely?" Peter asked and it had me worried.

"Of course."

"You allow us to be with Bella and more importantly you allow us to be us. We're not the two best guys-"

"Speak for yourself," Garrett spoke up again.

"We're not the two best guys," Peter ignored him, "but you trust us with her, with your mate, and that means so much to us. You don't tell us to calm down or to hold back, we can just be us, and what do you know Bella hasn't gone screaming yet."

"Yeah, yet," Garrett said.

"And because of the chance you've given us with Bella we like her. Sure she annoys me, but in that fun way."

"Bella doesn't annoy me," Garrett said, "so learn to speak for yourself you stupid fucker. Stop saying 'we'."

I was losing them. Thankfully this conversation was almost over and done with.

"Bella's my friend," Garrett said proudly and he truly believed that.

"Good. I am glad everyone is getting along."

"Hey, Jasper?" Peter asked and I grunted out my acceptance for him to continue. "When _we_," Peter made sure to put the emphasis on the word 'we', "find our mates do you think it will be as easy as this?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "But if it is meant to be then I am sure it will be."

"It will be," Garrett said confidently. "I just know it."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- **Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are the best

Enjoy

* * *

**Major Jasper Whitlock's POV**

As I lay in Isabella's bed with her securely in my arms I felt a sense of peace. I was no longer worried about my boys' reactions to my actions with Isabella and I had begun trying to relax. It was hard to let my guard down, but I was trying. Isabella shifted in my arms and stretched out. I never let her go. She was beginning to wake up and I wanted to be the first vampire she saw. It took a few more minutes, but she finally turned onto her back and her eyes blinked open. I stayed still, this was new to both of us, but I knew that this is what she needed from me.

She looked around a bit before her eyes landed on mine and she smiled so brightly. Her emotions were so happy. She was happy to see me.

"Good morning," she said and her face flushed red. I returned her smile with a small one of my own. "You're in my bed."

"I am."

"I like that you are. Where are Peter and Garrett? Are they out at the moment?"

"No, they're downstairs," I told her and was hit by her shock and disappointment.

"Oh."

"Isabella," I said and she looked up into my eyes. "I don't need to hide anymore. I spoke to my boys and told them that you're my mate."

She was feeling hopeful, but she was confused.

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It means we can do whatever the fuck we want and if my boys step out of line they will be punished."

"Does that mean I can start…" Isabella trailed off.

"Speak freely, Isabella."

"Does that mean I can be affectionate to you in front of them?"

"Yes."

"What about standing up to you in front of them? I understand you're the leader of this coven and I'm not challenging that, but am I allowed to speak my mind?"

I had to think about that one. Did I want her challenging me in front of my boys? I wasn't sure, but I did know one thing, when she was finally changed I would rather her as an equal than a subordinate.

"Yes, within reason."

"What does that mean?"

"If I tell you to stop or to shut your mouth than you do so immediately without question, understand? In private we can discuss it further. Do you agree to this?"

Now it was her turn to think.

"Okay, I can agree to that."

"Good," I said as I leaned forward and kissed her on the head.

"Jasper, are you ever going to kiss me on the mouth?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"I don't know. Affection is new to me, Isabella, it's going to take a while, but… I'm sure you can teach me a few things. Just not right now."

"I understand."

I held up my hand for her to stop speaking for a second. Something was going on downstairs with the boys.

"No, just no," Peter said.

"You can't just leave," Garrett said. "Only pussies run away from their problems."

"Garrett, let me leave or you will regret it."

Their emotions were boiling up, what were they doing now?

"Excuse me," I said to Isabella. I was down the stairs in an instant. "What is going on?" I asked the pair.

"I want to leave and go for run," Peter said. "I can't stay here or I'm going to explode, but Garrett won't let me leave."

"Peter, leave, I will deal with Garrett."

Peter nodded his head and left. The further he got away from the house the more his emotions let up.

"Garrett?" I asked as I turned my attention to him.

"What?" he replied as he sat down on the couch and rested his legs on the coffee table.

"What did you do to him this time?"

"Nothing."

"Garrett, when I ask you a question I expect you to answer it. What did you do to him this time?"

"I was just… We were discussing mates and I just…"

"Spit it out!"

"I said that maybe Charlotte was his mate and now she was dead."

Charlotte? Of course, I should have guessed.

"Charlotte was not his mate, we all know this. If she was then he would have not let me kill her. Stop being stupid and stop bringing her up," I told him as I walked over to him and slapped the back of his head. "Seriously how can you be so stupid?"

"It's my gift."

"I guess it's Peter's gift too," I muttered. "I am going to check on Isabella, get your shit together because as punishment you are going to have to hang out with her today."

"How is that a punishment?" Garrett asked, but I ignored him. He would soon see why it was a punishment.

I walked back up the stairs and Isabella was in the shower. I left her be and made my way downstairs to cook her breakfast. I had seen her do it enough times to replicate it. I was soon joined by Garrett and his confusion mixed with worry.

"Jasper?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, Garrett?" I flipped Isabella's omelet over in the pan.

"I've been thinking and you're not stupid. Why is hanging out with Isabella a punishment?"

I didn't bother to answer him.

"Jasper, please, I don't understand."

"You will," I told him. "But remember this, be tactful or you will be punished."

"What are you talking about?"

"Have I ever failed you when punishing you before?" I asked.

"No."

"Then do not question me now."

I finished off Isabella breakfast and placed it on the counter.

"Garrett, go upstairs and tell Isabella her breakfast is ready down here."

"Okay?" he said and it came out as a question.

I turned away from him and quickly washed the dishes I had used. But truthfully I turned around because I couldn't keep the smile off my face, this punishment would be good.

When I heard him walking up the stairs I slowly walked into the living room. It was the room right below my bedroom.

"Isabella?" Garrett asked as he knocked.

"Come in, Garrett."

Garrett walked inside and his emotions immediately shifted and disgust was his main one.

"Garrett, what's wrong?" Isabella innocently asked. Maybe I should have thought this punishment through more.

"No, stay away you devil woman," Garrett said and Isabella was offended, but she quickly brushed it off. "Dirty, dirty, dirty."

"Garrett?"

"Stay back. I said stay back!" Garrett's disgust was growing. "Oh, God, please save me. I cannot take this anymore."

"Garrett?"

Garrett's disgust overtook him and I heard a window breaking. I looked out the front window to see him making a quick escape. I let out a small laugh. Peter and Garrett thought they were the best at playing games, but they weren't as good as me.

"What was his problem?" Isabella asked and I turned to face her.

"Your monthly bleeding has begun," I told her and she flushed embarrassed.

"How do you know? I haven't had any… yet."

"Isabella, it's blood, we are vampires."

"Oh… Oh, right. This is so embarrassing."

"No, it is not. It is human."

"Why did Garrett react like I was the devil? Did the smell of my blood make him want to attack me?"

"No, Isabella. The blood you discharge is old blood. It smells disgusting to us."

"Oh. Why aren't you running then? Is it a creepy mate thing?"

"No, I just have more sense than my boys. I've been around a lot of blood and it has not always been good smelling or tasting blood. It will pass. Those things the humans shove up inside seem to help stem the smell a little though."

"A tampon? Oh, this is so embarrassing."

"Do you just want me to change you now?" I asked and she actually considered it before telling me no. So close. "Your breakfast is ready."

"You made it for me?"

"Yes."

"I could get used to that. I should probably deal with this problem first."

"If you wish. Back in Garrett's day they just let it bleed down their legs, that is always an option for you."

"Oh god, Jasper, don't say things like that."

"Why, it is fact."

"I think I'll pass. Keep my breakfast warm, I'll be back."

I smiled. Her emotions were so funny right now. They were a good mix of embarrassment and love for me. I think she was enjoying this more open version of me and I was too. It was very relaxing.

"What? Where is she?" Peter asked as he ran back into the house. I was glad to see his emotions were back under control. "I ran into Garrett and he said that Bella wanted to see me."

Of course Garrett said that.

"She will be back downstairs to eat her breakfast shortly, you can wait here for her."

"I wonder why she wants to see me," Peter mused out loud as he took a seat at the counter and waited for Isabella.

I had never been around Peter and a human girl during this time, but if Garrett's reaction was anything to go by then this would be fun.

Isabella finally came downstairs and I could immediately smell that the scent had been muted. It would take a second for Peter to realize it. I was just glad my boys' shopping trip had gotten the correct supplies for Isabella. They were mighty resourceful in following a girl similar in age to Isabella around the store. Isabella sat down next to Peter and said hello before eating her breakfast. Peter began scenting the air. I stayed nearby just in case I needed to step in. We did not need another broken window. I had already sent Garrett a message to source the materials to fix the broken window.

"What is that?" Peter asked himself quietly. "It's so familiar." He kept scenting the air and looking around. He finally leaned closer to Isabella and took a big sniff. Isabella moved away from him. Peter dropped his head under the counter, out of my view, and sniffed again.

"Oh, Peter, no, get your head away from there."

"Peter!" I warned and he pulled his head up so fast that it went straight through the countertop.

He shook the granite dust out of his hair and turned to Isabella, she was actually fearful.

"It's time," he said seriously. "We need to begin preparing you. A baby, a baby? Oh, can you imagine that. A real life baby."

"Peter," Isabella said, "I am not pregnant."

"I know that, but now is the time to take steps to ensure that this time next month you won't be wasting another egg."

Of course he would act the complete opposite of his counterpart Garrett.

My phone rang and I pulled it from my pocket. It was Alistair. I frowned. Why was he calling? He only ever called if we were causing too much trouble or if there was a problem and we were currently causing no trouble.

"Yes," I answered the phone as I made my way out of the house and away from Peter and Isabella, though I was almost certain that Peter's sole focus was on Isabella and not me.

"Whitlock, I don't know where you currently are, but you need to leave. The Volturi are after you and your coven. I don't know why. My informant gave me this information late and they are being dealt with. All I know is that they're coming for you, so you need to leave now."

"Alistair, there must be a reason."

"I heard silly whispers that you've kidnapped a human girl. I didn't believe them. It must be something else."

"Thank you for you service, Alistair." I hung up the phone.

The Volturi knew of Isabella and her connection to us. This was not good at all. We needed to leave and we needed to leave yesterday.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- **Thanks for all the reviews

Enjoy

* * *

**Major Jasper Whitlock's POV**

"_Alistair, there must be a reason."_

"_I heard silly whispers that you've kidnapped a human girl. I didn't believe them. It must be something else."_

"_Thank you for you service, Alistair." I hung up the phone._

_The Volturi knew of Isabella and her connection to us. This was not good at all. We needed to leave and we needed to leave yesterday._

I ran back to the house, calling Garrett as I ran.

"Get back to the house now!" I yelled at him before disconnecting the call. This was not good at all.

Garrett must have been closer to the house than me because when I got there he was already there. Good.

"We need to leave," I said firmly. Peter left Isabella's side and came into the living room with Garrett and I. "The Volturi are after us again."

"Why this time?" Garrett asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Because of Isabella." I could feel her fear spike, but I ignored her.

"How did they find out about her? We're the only ones that know," Peter said.

"Incorrect, two other's knew, two Cullen's."

"The one's you wouldn't let us kill?" Garrett asked. He wasn't happy at all.

"Yes, but it does not matter."

"What are you talking about? The Volturi are after us."

"They are Isabella's friends."

"You can't be serious. I've heard love makes you stupid, but I never thought it would happen to you," Garrett said.

Fuck, we didn't have time for explanations. The Volturi could already be on their way.

"Isabella's friends were searching for her, I allowed this. They clearly found out who we were and because of this they went to the only place they could for reinforcements, they went to Volterra."

"That still doesn't give them a free pass."

"We do not have time for this," I told them. "We need to leave and we need to leave now. We've got to run. I am sure the Volturi will only send one or two, maybe three, but I do not want them to find this place."

"Jasper, even if we do leave we won't be able to get Bella's scent out of the house. They will be able to track her from it," Peter said.

"Jasper?" Isabella asked.

"Not now!" I told her. "What else can we do? In order to protect Isabella we need to run and hide."

"But that's not us," Garrett said. "We don't hide."

"Isabella is still human she needs added protection."

"Jasper, please?"

"Isabella, not now!"

"Change her," Peter said and Isabella's fear spiked.

"Now is not the time to change her. It is a risky process without the added stress. She stays human and that is final. Grab all belongings you need. We will leave and hope they do not bring a tracker with them."

"Jasper!" Isabella yelled at me.

"What?" I asked as I turned and faced her.

"We are not leaving," she said and she felt so strongly about this.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I am a human, so you can't go on the run with me, I would never survive. I'm not indestructible. I need things like food, water, human facilities and most importantly I need security and comfort. This is a bad idea."

"Isabella, it's what's happening." I turned away from her.

"My father taught me to never speak up unless you had a solution… I have a solution. Are you willing to hear it?"

I just stood there. She seemed so sure. What harm could it really do to hear her out? In the end it was still my rule.

"Fine, explain," I said as I turned to face her.

Her fear spiked as she looked up at the three of us. This would take great courage for her to speak her mind and to go against us, but I knew she would do it. She felt so strongly. I was actually excited to hear her plan. If she was truly my mate then surely she wouldn't disappoint me.

"We stay and we fight," she said, but we all stayed quiet. "You've said before that the Volturi are scared of you, so as you said they will only send a few vampires to scout things out and they won't send anyone important. It will be a reconnaissance mission. They will be here to check facts and to gather information. If we run they find out that you have a human with you and they plan a full blown attack, so we stay and when they approach we grab them. We torture them, find out everything that they know and then we kill them. The Volturi will send more and we do the same, before too long the loss will become too great and the Volturi will surely give up. We stay and we defend."

Isabella said her piece and just stood there. Me and my boys were shocked and we just stood there looking at her. Isabella became self-conscious and began fidgeting, but we were still in shock.

"Damn," Garrett finally broke the silence. "I guess she really is your mate. So what do we do Major?"

"We stay," I said, my eyes never leaving Isabella's. "Peter, Garrett, go into town and get the supplies to fix the window Garrett broke and then straight back here, we need to prepare."

They didn't question me and they were gone. Isabella was still shifting uncomfortably under my stare.

"Jasper, I didn't mean to go against you. Please know that. I can't go on the run, I wouldn't survive."

"Isabella, shut your mouth." She did as she was told and I took a step closer to her.

She was standing an arm's length away and her emotions were a healthy mix of fear and adrenalin. I reached out and grabbed her, pulling her flush against me. I was still staring down into her eyes. Her confusion hit me. I stared at her for a beat longer before lifting her off the ground and crashing my lips against hers. She was shocked, but she slowly gave in and kissed me back. I tried to be soft, but I failed, I didn't know what soft was. I had no doubt I was leaving bruises, but I didn't care and I didn't pull back until she was pushing against me and I only pulled back because I knew she couldn't breathe.

I pulled her away from me, but I held her off the ground. My eyes went to her mouth first. He lips were red and puffy, there was even some discoloration. They would bruise for sure. I smiled at that. I looked into her eyes next. She was still confused, but also spaced out. I would give her a minute to come back down. I set her back on the ground, but kept a hold of her.

"Wow," she finally said. She was still spaced out. "That was nothing like Angela."

Angela? That's a girl's name right?

"Angela?" I asked and she flushed.

"Oh, umm, I didn't mean to say that."

"Yet you did. What did you mean, Isabella? Do you like girls?" I didn't even want to ask. Why was she even with me? Surely she didn't feel the mating pull. Thankfully she spoke and I could stop panicking.

"Angela is my friend from back home, we've know each other since forever. I think we were fourteen at the time and we mutually decided to be each other's first kiss. We wanted to learn and practice in a safe environment so when we finally did it with a boy we wouldn't look like fools. It's silly I know and the only other person that knows is Garrett."

So that is the piece of information she shielded to Garrett, her big secret.

"So did it work?" I asked.

"Did what work?"

"Your first kiss with a boy, did your practice help?" I didn't want to ask about her past boyfriends or kissing partners, but it was the easiest way to gain information.

Her embarrassment grew.

"I don't know," she answered and I thought she was dodging the question. "You tell me."

You tell me? What did she mean by that… Oh, I was her first kiss? That can't be possible. I knew she didn't like that Jacob wolf, but to not even kiss him, that was strange. I decided not to question her further.

"Fourteen to seventeen that is a long time. Did you and Angela do any other firsts together?"

"No," she answered firmly. "Well not really, just some light making out. Can we please not discuss this any further?"

"You two sound close. Do you miss her?"

"I don't know. I guess. It's weird. Forks, my family, my friends, the Cullen's, everything just seems like a distant memory. You, your boys, even this house, it feels as though I've been here forever. I know it makes no sense. It could just be how my brain's protecting me. But my old life seems like a distant memory. Every now and then I will remember something or someone, but it will be a fond memory. I know this is bad to say, but I feel as though everyone I lost and everything that happened to me was so that when you came for me I would just leave with you, and that's okay because I can tell this is where I belong. Does that make any sense?"

"No, but I am glad you feel that way. I feel like you belong here too. You will be good for me, for all of us."

"So you'll never abandon me or let me die?"

"I will always protect you with my life, Isabella, and as will my boys."

"You finally kissed me?"

"Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"Because you surprised me and I was so proud of you. I suddenly realized something. Before today I knew that I wanted you as my equal, but just now you proved that you are capable of that job and it just makes me feel complete. It makes me love you more. You are a human and because of that I immediately dismiss you a lot in my mind as weak and stupid, but you are neither of those things."

"I know this is hard for you, Jasper, but know that you're doing a good job. Can I show you something?"

"Of course."

"I've been afraid to show you. I don't know why. A part of me wanted to be sure first. I wanted to know that you weren't just here because we were mated. I wanted to know that you were with me because you wanted to be. Give me a second," she said.

I looked at her confused. Something shifted inside her and emotions I had never felt from her came surging forward. They were so beautiful. Love, security, calm, faith, completeness, warmth… It was hard to explain, simply put it would be love. Her emotions surrounded me and I turned around just relishing in them. They were so pure, so innocent, so Isabella. I closed my eyes and brought them into myself. I had never felt a love like this before, not from anyone.

"What is that?" I finally asked, facing her and opening my eyes.

"My love for you," she answered simply and it shocked me. How could she feel so deeply about me? I was a monster yet she loved me. I would never understand it. "Hang on," she said and her emotions shifted again.

Once they settled I was filled with admiration, lust, strength, calm and content.

"What is that?" I asked.

"When you came and visited me in the hospital after I broke my leg, that's what I felt, and this…" Her emotions shifted again. "When I first met you I was so angry. Charlie was dying and I was about to kill myself. My world was so black. I remember hearing you and turning around. There you were. You took up my entire doorway, your scars were screaming at me, your face was completely blank, but I looked at you and I felt safe, I felt like everything was going to be okay. Even then you showed me kindness and you didn't even know me."

"Isabella, please do not hide these emotions from me again."

"I won't."

"Good, I want to feel everything from you, the good and the bad. Are you afraid that the Volturi is coming?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you've never lost a fight and I know that this is one fight you won't lose."

"Why?"

"Because you're fighting for me."

Fuck, what had I done in my horrible life to be rewarded with Isabella as a mate? I had no fucking idea, but she was right. I would do everything I could to protect her because I would not be giving her up now. I pulled her to me again and kissed her, making sure that this time I was a little bit softer. I'm not sure if it worked, but at least I tried.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys are the best

Enjoy

* * *

**Major Jasper Whitlock's POV**

"They're coming," I announced as I focused on the incoming vampires' emotions. "Four vampires, one is familiar." I stretched out my gift and focused on the vampire who was familiar to me. It didn't take long to work out who it was. "Santiago."

"They sent Santiago?" Garett said. "Are they stupid? I mean do they think we're weak, that we won't attack them?"

"Garrett, shut your mouth," I told him. I needed to think this out.

I stretched my gift out again to gauge all of the vampires. None of them exhibited the same strength as Santiago did, not even close. These unknown vampires may be a part of the guard, but they were disposable. Either that or the Volturi truly didn't want to engage us this time around. It didn't matter though because they would be getting a fight.

"Peter, you are to stay here," I told him and he immediately protested.

"I want to fight."

"Peter, you have the most important job, protecting my mate. If someone gets through or if there a second wave I need my best fighter protecting what means the most to me. No complaints."

"That's so unfair," Garrett whined. "So he gets to stay with Bella because he's a better fighter and you trust him more?"

"Yes. Look we don't have much time. Isabella, stay with Peter at all times. If something does happen then just feel and I will feel it and come running. Once Garrett and I have captured Santiago we will bring him back here, so be ready."

I could feel Isabella's fear so I stepped in front of her and brought her into a hug. It was strange having someone care about me especially in a time like this. It actually made me care. It made me want to survive. It made me want to come back to her.

"It will be fine," I told her. "I have never lost a fight and I am not about to. Santiago is no match for us and we have defeated more newborns than four at once, this will be easy. It is the next attack we will need to start worrying about."

I pulled her to me tighter before pulling her away and leaving a kiss on her forehead.

"I will be back, Isabella, hopefully in one piece." Okay, so that was not the right thing to say. Isabella's fear spiked and as did her concern for me. I was not used to this at all.

I looked at Peter and nodded my head. I knew that he would protect Isabella with his life if need be, but this fight would not come down to that.

"Now!" I said, and Garrett and I took off running. "Huntsville, 1825," I told Garrett our game plan by referencing one of our past battles. It was the easiest way to communicate exactly what I wanted him to do without saying it out loud. Garrett nodded his head and darted off left, I went right.

As I looped around to surprise the guard I got into my Major mode. I pushed all my emotions away and just focused on those of my enemies, letting them fuel me. I brought forth my thirst, it made my eyes black and made me savage. All I wanted to do now was kill. My usually perfect posture dropped and I slouched over, getting closer to the ground, moving my legs as fast as they would go. I was closing in on them so I backed off a little. I needed to wait for Garrett's signal. My speed slowed right down. Hurry up Garrett, I thought. Fuck, I couldn't lose any more speed.

Finally! Santiago's shock registered in me, followed by his fear. I sped up again, I needed to act quickly. Garrett's pain hit me and I knew he had been hurt, it wasn't a concern though. I broke onto the scene. Garrett had his arms and legs locked tight around Santiago and the three other guards were clawing and biting at him, just trying to get him to let go of Santiago. I grabbed my lighter out of my pocket and flicked it on. No one knew I was here yet. I lit the closest vampire's clothes on fire and he jumped back frantically trying to pull his clothes off. The next two vampires I pulled off in one go and bashed their heads together. It didn't hurt them, but it was fun for me.

I let go of the two and they staggered away from me. Where were they going? Nowhere. The other vampire was still on fire. I picked the closest vampire to me and jumped on them, pulling their arm off in one go and throwing it at the burning vampire. He stupidly caught the arm and it soon burst into flames and disintegrated. I grabbed the one-armed vamp's head next and did the same thing. The burning vamp caught the head once again, but quickly learned his mistake and threw it away. Fortunately the vampire had long hair and it caught on fire and soon the head was gone. One down.

Burning vamp was still burning and dying slowly. Hadn't he heard of stop, drop and roll? Clearly not. I stared at him, just watching him burn. It was so much fun, I had missed this. The third vamp decided to run, I allowed it and the second I could feel his sense of happiness and freedom I gave chase. Garrett's pain increased, but I was confident that he was capable of looking out for himself. I had just grabbed the runaway when Garrett's scream reached me.

"Jasper!" he screamed and it was followed by the most pain I had ever felt from him and that was saying something.

Shit. I grabbed the runaway and took off back towards Garrett. The scene I came across didn't make me happy at all. Burning vamp was on top of Garrett trying to transfer the flames. I decapitated the runaway before grabbing onto burning vamp and pulling him off Garrett. He was almost burned up completely so I threw him away. Garrett was on fire and it was starting to transfer to Santiago. I quickly pulled off Garrett's clothes and threw them onto the burning vamp's body. Garrett had been burned, but he was okay and throughout the whole attack he didn't let go of Santiago. He was a good boy.

The runaway was now in the process of fusing his head back on. I walked over to him and pulled it off again, throwing it onto the flames. It soon caught alight and once it was gone I pushed the rest of his body into the flames and watched it burn until I was sure all three vampires were dead. Garrett's pain was increasing and I could tell that he was still burning. I looked at him, but he seemed fine, and then it hit me. He was burning on the inside. Shit. I pushed out my gift and sensed the area, we were alone. I needed Peter. I grabbed out my phone and called him.

"Is it done?" he asked.

"Almost, we have had a hitch. Leave Isabella and come quickly, Garrett is injured and needs help. Be fast, Peter."

I hung up the phone and walked over to the pair.

"It's burning," Garrett said through clenched teeth. "Am I making the change again?"

"No, Garrett, stay strong. You are doing a great job, do not let go of him okay, Peter is coming."

"You're burning," Santiago said once I had stepped away from them. "You're going to combust internally and there's no coming back from that."

I sent Santiago a healthy dose of fear and he shut his mouth.

Peter came running up and he tried to survey the situation, but before he could, I spoke up.

"Garrett, release on my count and, Peter, you grab him. Now," I said. Garrett released Santiago and shifted into a ball and Peter grabbed him. "Have you got him, Pete?" I asked.

"Yes, Major, I've got him. He thinks he's strong, but he's not."

"Good, follow us back to the house, but keep a hold of him out the back. Understand?"

"Yes, Major."

Good. I bent down and picked Garrett up. His pain immediately transferred to me and I sent him some calm, he would be okay, I just needed to hurry. He settled down into the calm, but there was still pain, so I sent him what emotions the humans feel when they're asleep. It seemed to work and he drifted off completely. Good, I didn't want to feel his pain anymore. Garrett's burns on the outside were healing, but his flesh was still burning underneath. I needed to cool him off fast.

I hit the house first and burst in.

"My God," Isabella said. "Is he okay, what happened?"

"Grab all the ice out of the freezer," I told her on my way past and headed up the stairs.

I entered the bathroom and put Garrett in the bathtub, filling it with cold water. Garrett was still out thankfully. I needed to cool his skin down to stop the burning. The water lapped at his chin before I turned it off. Isabella came up the stairs with the ice. I grabbed it from her and put it in the tub with him.

"What happened?" Isabella asked.

"It is not over," I told her. "Please watch him. When the water becomes warm, drain it and fill in again. If Garrett wakes up keep him in the water and reassure him. Do not leave him or this room until I come back."

I didn't wait for her to respond before going back downstairs and going out the back to deal with Santiago. Peter was already there and he still had a good hold on him. I approached them and signaled silently to Peter, he knew the game plan here, we had done it a million times.

"Let him go, Peter," I said and he did. Peter took a couple of steps back and stood his ground.

This was always the tricky part. I was going to kill Santiago no matter what and he knew this, but I had to convince him otherwise.

"Why are you scouting my coven?" I asked him. I already knew the answer, but you never show your full hand to your enemy.

"Why would I tell you anything?" Santiago asked. "You're going to kill me anyway." Silly vampire, he's already said too much.

"You are wearing a grey robe, does this mean you are Volturi? What does the Volturi want with my coven?"

"You're just going to kill me. I'm not saying a word."

"If I kill you then who's going to get my message to the Volturi?" I asked him. "I killed the others because I could tell you were in charge and I did not want any problems. Killing you would also be a problem. So I ask again, why do the Volturi want my coven?"

"The human, the girl, I can smell her, I can hear her."

"She is mine," I told him.

"What do you mean? We're not allowed to keep pets."

"She is not a pet. I know the rules, I was not born yesterday. Why were you sent here?"

"Aro was told that you had a human, but he knew you would never disobey the rules, so he sent me to check."

Santiago just sealed his death sentence and he suddenly realized that he had nothing left to give. He had told me everything I needed to know and because he knew of Isabella the only option was for him to die.

"Please don't," he pleaded. "I can be useful. I can go back and tell Aro that I found nothing. I can keep you safe, I will protect you."

I walked closer to him, as did Peter. Peter got to him first and wrapped his arms around Santiago. I placed my hands on either side of his head.

"I am not stupid and you should not presume that I am," I told him. "Aro is a mind reader, he would see it in your mind. The existence of my human mate is never safe with you."

"Your mate?" he questioned. "Then just explain that to Aro. If you are to change her he would understand that."

"No," I said simply.

"Please, there must be another way."

"There is not. You must have known this day was coming. Joining the Volturi guarantees your death, everything in between is just… pointless."

I tightened my hands on the side of his head and ripped it off. As I did Peter let go of his body.

"Please burn him and make sure he doesn't survive," I told Peter as I passed him Santiago's head.

I was happy that the Volturi didn't know of Isabella's existence and they thought that the Cullen's were mistaken, but that wouldn't last forever. I needed to come up with a new plan.

"Jasper!" Isabella called out and I was upstairs immediately. "It's Garrett."

"Step aside," I told her and she did.

I knelt down at the bath. Garrett was thrashing a little and his emotions were flashing by fast. He was also muttering unintelligible words.

"What's wrong with him?" Isabella asked, her concern present.

"Nothing, he is dreaming."

"Vampires can dream?" she asked shocked as she knelt down next to me.

"I did not know it was possible as we do not sleep, but it makes sense, we do have thoughts and that is all dreams are, our thoughts. Hold underneath his neck, I need to check something."

Isabella moved and supported Garrett's head.

"Hold him gently and if he moves let go," I instructed her.

I put my hands on Garrett's burned skin, but I couldn't tell if he was still burning on the inside.

"What do you think he's dreaming about?" Isabella asked and I shared a look with her, but didn't answer.

"Sorry, buddy," I said as I stretched out my fingers, "this is going to hurt." I could feel Isabella's confusion, but I ignored her.

I put my fingernails against Garrett's skin and then dug them in until my fingers were inside his back. Isabella's disgust and nausea hit me and she closed her eyes and looked away. I wriggled my fingers in until they were past the skin and then closed my hand. I needed to see if he was still burning inside. I couldn't feel anything and that was a good sign. I moved my fingers down to the worst burned part on his hip and checked it. Garrett began moving and Isabella did as instructed and let go, taking a step back.

"Almost done," I whispered to him, but I don't think he was paying me any attention. He was about to wake up.

I reached the spot and it was still warm, but it thankfully it was no longer burning. Garrett would be fine.

Garrett's eyes snapped open and my fingers were still inside him.

"Peter!" he wailed before his eyes went down to his hip. I quickly, but carefully pulled my hand out. "What the hell?!" he asked me, his eyes wide and his pain returning.

"Welcome back," I told him.

"The burning," he said, remembering. "It's gone."

"Yes, it is gone."

"What happened to me? I don't remember much."

"You were on fire, Garrett," I said.

"Fire?" he asked fearfully. "Why aren't I dead?"

"Because I did not want you to be."

"What's going on?" Peter asked as he came into the room. "I wanted to come up, but Santiago was still burning. Why did you call out for me, Garrett?"

"I did?" Garrett asked, confusion present. "I don't remember that."

"Is he going to be okay?" Isabella asked, she was still so concerned.

"Yes, he will heal in time, but he is fine."

"Did we win?" she asked next.

"Yes, we won this battle and the Volturi are not certain you exist. The Cullen's will not reveal their part in this to confirm it, not yet. The Volturi will send another group in time, but that is not for you to worry about."

"But they're coming after me," Isabella said.

"No, they are coming after us," I corrected her. "They are just using you as their excuse."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- **Thanks for all the reviews

Enjoy

* * *

**Major Jasper Whitlock's POV**

"Does it still hurt?" Isabella asked Garrett.

Garrett was still recovering and he was currently in my room with Isabella on the bed.

"Yes," Garrett answered. "Why does it still hurt?"

"It's a burn, Garrett," Isabella said. "When you're burned it goes right through all the layers of your skin and it burns deep. That's why Jasper put you in the bath. He needed to cool down your skin, he needed to cool down the burning otherwise it would continue to burn. Do you understand?"

"I think so. How do you know so much about it?"

"I love to cook," Isabella said, "but I'm accident prone and burns are a hazard of cooking. The sooner you get the burn under cold water the less damage you'll have. Jasper must have known this."

"I'm glad he did," Garrett said softly and I could feel his gratitude. "So you're accident prone? Why haven't we had the pleasure of seeing this side of you yet?"

"Because I'm being over careful," Isabella said. "I can only imagine what would happen if I sliced my finger open in a house of three vampires." Garrett's amusement rose and he began laughing hard. "What?" Isabella asked.

"You're worried about what would happen?" he asked.

"Well yeah, blood and vampires don't mix. Carlisle explained it all to me. Human blood is irresistible to you guys."

"Oh, man. You know I have nothing against Carlisle, he was my friend and I was sad to see him go, but he really did lead a different life to us. We were surrounded by blood for over a century, Bella, if you cut your finger in front of us we wouldn't even react because we're so used to it. The highlight of your experience would be Jasper stitching you up with his military precision skills. He is a good doctor, equal to Carlisle at least."

"I know I've seen him in action."

"Seen him in action, nice."

"Garrett," Isabella hissed. I could feel her embarrassment.

"What?" Garrett asked. "When _are_ you going to see him in action if you know what I mean? Bow chicka wow wow."

"Garrett, do I need to open my mouth at all?" Isabella asked.

"Jasper's hot, we all know that. You've seen him shirtless just wait until you see him completely nake- Hey! Ow! …I am not the one who wants to have a pillow fight with you."

"Oh, that's right," Isabella said, "you just want to have one with Peter."

"Isabella," Garrett hissed. "Shut, your, mouth."

"Oh please, you're not really that stupid. He knows."

"How does he know?"

"He's an empath. He can feel your emotions."

"Oh, right, I guess. Doesn't change anything."

"I don't see why you just don't tell him. If you really think Peter is your mate then he will feel the same way."

"It's not that simple."

"God now you sound like Jasper. Life is as simple as you make it. Do you believe Peter is your mate?"

"With all my heart," Garrett admitted for the first time out loud and I could feel a part of him relax that never had before. It made me proud to see.

"Then what's stopping you?"

"Fear. I'm afraid he won't love me back."

"Sometimes you need to take the leap, Garrett, sure your parachute may fail, but what if it doesn't."

"My parachute?" Garrett asked and I could hear the fear in his voice. "My parachute?! Why do I have a parachute? Who forced me into the airplane and furthermore who pushed me out of it with a parachute? I didn't agree to this. I don't want to fly."

"Garrett, it was a metaphor. Calm the fuck down," Isabella said, but he didn't listen.

"Oh no, my parachute didn't open, I'm going to die."

"You're indestructible, the fall won't kill you."

"Why am I in an airplane? That much metal, all that weight, it can't fly through the air. It's insanity. …Bella, where are you going? Don't leave me alone. What if my parachute fails?"

"Then get Peter to help you out," Isabella said and that shut Garrett up.

Isabella came downstairs and came straight over to me.

"Is Garrett really still in pain or is he milking his injury?" she asked me exasperated.

"Both," I answered honestly. Garrett was still healing and therefore in some pain, but he loved having Nurse Bella, as he loved to call her, helping him out.

"I figured as much. Can I talk to you?"

"Of course."

"It's kind of heavy, do you mind if we sit down?"

"You can, I am fine standing."

"Jasper, please."

"Okay," I accepted. I walked over to the couch and sat down. Isabella sat down next to me. I could feel her nervousness, but also her certainty. She had surely decided something, but what was it?

"Jasper, I've been thinking and I want to be changed."

Okay, so I was not expecting that.

"Why?"

"Jasper."

"No, why now? I have felt your emotions on this before and you have not wanted it, you have not been ready. Why now? Do not just do it because of the Volturi and their stupid games."

"Garrett is injured, you don't need to be worrying about me as well. Alistair said that the Volturi still haven't discovered the deaths of Santiago and the others, so we have time. We need to do it now."

"Isabella, whilst I admire your tactics, this is not a good enough reason to be changed."

"I can help. If I am changed then the Volturi will have no reason to attack."

"They will find another reason, Isabella."

"Please, Jasper, I want this. I know I didn't want it before, but talking with Garrett cemented things. I can tell just how much he cares for Peter, but he's afraid and because of this he has wasted so much time. I care for you and I don't want to waste time. I can tell that you still hold back because I am human. I don't blame you, it's just how you are. You can't fully commit to me because you see me as weak and your strength would never allow that in a mate, but feel my emotions. Know that I am now ready."

I gauged her emotions and she was correct. I no longer felt doubt and her fear had decreased.

"Isabella, not everyone makes it through the change, it is risky."

"What are the odds?"

"For me specifically I would say an 85 to 90 per cent success rate."

"So one out of ten humans don't make it? I can take those odds."

"But it's still a risk."

"Jasper, I cannot stay human forever, it's a risk we're going to have to make sometime and now is the perfect time to do this. If I don't make it then you hunt down the Volturi and the Cullen's and you make them pay before you join me. I'm strong, Jasper, and I want this. Please."

Isabella shut her mouth and I just looked at her. I could tell she wanted it and everything she said was valid and right on point. The risk was slim, but still there. If she died I wouldn't have her anymore, but I could tell that until she was changed I wouldn't mate with her fully. It just wasn't me. As she said, I couldn't be with someone I considered so weak, but would changing her make her strong? I had yet to see her strength. What if nothing changed and she was still weak? It didn't matter, deep down I knew that the only option was to change her because I couldn't stand to lose her.

"Okay," I said.

"Okay?" she asked, not believing me.

"Okay," I reaffirmed and her happiness overtook her and she launched herself into my arms.

"Oh, thank you, Jasper, this will work out you'll see."

"It will need to be done as soon as possible," I told her.

"I understand and I trust you," Isabella said as she displayed her neck to me.

"Not right this second. We need Peter back here for one thing."

"Will it be today?"

"Yes, before lunch."

"Oh."

"Is there anything else you need to do or to experience? There is no coming back from this, Isabella."

"I understand," she said confidently. "I've gone through this all in my head and I am prepared."

"Okay, I will call Peter back and we can begin."

Isabella's fear and nervousness spiked, but it was a healthy dose. I would be worried if she wasn't feeling those emotions right now.

I called Peter up with Isabella still on my lap and told him to get back to the house as soon as possible. After I hung up I held Isabella in my arms and committed everything to memory. The way she smelled, how soft and warm she felt, the sound of her heart beating and her lungs taking in air. Everything that made her human, even though I knew I wouldn't miss it. Vampires are meant to be with vampires not humans.

"What happened?" Peter asked as soon as he entered. "Is it Garrett?"

"No," I answered. "Isabella has decided to be changed."

"Wow, really? This is heavy, but I don't understand, will this make her my sister or my mom because I don't think I want her to be my mom?"

"Peter, she will be my mate and unless you see me as a father figure, and I hope that you don't, Isabella will not be your mother."

"Phew, that is a relief. So when are we doing this?"

"Now."

"Now? In my mind I always saw this as a down the track thing, way down the track," Peter said.

I ignored him and picked Isabella up, heading upstairs.

"We need to change her quickly so that we can train her before the Volturi attack again," I said out loud for all to hear.

This would be our biggest task as all newborns were different, but one thing was always the same, they were feral and savage without a care in the world. We would definitely have our hands full over the next week or two.

I placed Isabella on the bed next to Garrett and stood by the side.

"This is going to hurt, Isabella, but you must feel the pain in order to know exactly what you are putting another human being through if you decide to change someone later on. We have all felt the burning and there is no harm in screaming. It is a time we all like to forget. Your death will also be a painful one. I will have to drain most all of your blood before giving you my venom and it will be a slow process. You will feel your life slowly slipping away from you and you will want to fight, it is instinct. Is there anything you want to say or do before you are changed? Now is your last chance."

She was indecisive and she turned to Garrett.

"Bite my finger," she told him, "and break the skin."

Garrett looked to me and I nodded my consent. Garrett did as instructed and bit down on Isabella's finger hard. She felt the pain, but she didn't utter a word, that would soon change. I could smell the blood, we could all smell it, even Isabella who seemed to wrinkle up her nose at it.

"You were right," Isabella said.

"Of course I was," Garrett boasted.

Isabella was shocked. She was bleeding right in front of us, but none of us moved to attack her. We had seen too much blood in our days that it was all the same to us now.

"May I have a taste?" Peter asked and Isabella was feeling disgust. "It's just that Garrett got to."

Isabella looked over at Garrett and he had a blissed out look on his face and you could clearly tell he had tasted her blood.

"One lick," Isabella said as she reached out towards Peter.

"But it's no fun if you don't bite, Garrett got to bite." Isabella started pulling her hand away. "Okay, one lick," Peter said. He grabbed Isabella's finger and wrapped his lips around it, sucking at the blood before pulling it out of his mouth. "Thank you, Bella."

"You're an asshole," Isabella said. "Lick does not mean suck."

"But they do go hand in hand," Garrett said.

I kept my mouth shut. Now was always the hardest time and I didn't want to upset Isabella before her change in case she brought those feeling across with her.

"Clear the room," I told my boys and they let out a groan. They said their well wishes to Isabella before leaving us alone.

I sat down on the bed and picked up Isabella's hand in my own.

"I am sorry that it is going to hurt, but I cannot help you."

"I understand."

"But I will not leave you. All the time through your burning just think of me, I will be right here and I will be feeling it right alongside you."

"Jasper, I can't allow-"

"Shush, I have felt the pain of the change over a thousand times before, I am used to it, but I will admit knowing that it is my mate hurting will make it harder, but I am strong and I can handle it. Where do you want me to bite you? The mark will be there forever."

Isabella thought hard about it before answering.

"Right here," she said as she pulled her shirt down and pointed to a spot on her left breast, right over the heart. It was a good choice.

"It is going to hurt," I said again.

"I am not afraid." And she wasn't, not anymore.

"I will see you when you wake up. …I love you more than anyone."

"I know. I love you too, Jasper. Please, if I die, give them hell."

"It will be the last thing I do before joining you," I promised her.

We sat in silence until she calmed down and I could feel that she was ready. I looked at her and projected all my love towards her so that she could feel it and a lone tear fell down her cheek. I wanted her to know, and to remember, that I loved her and that all this necessary pain was because of that, my love, our love. I wanted her to wake up and not despise me like countless others have before.

I bent down and sunk my teeth into the spot she indicated. I started out slowly drinking her blood and sped up when she got used to the foreign sensation. I pulled faster and faster. When I was getting close she started thrashing and I had to hold her down. This was natural, her body and mind weren't giving up without a fight. It didn't matter that she wanted this, her body saw death on the horizon and it was doing everything it could to prevent that.

Once her blood had thinned out I began pushing in my venom, allowing what blood was left and her still beating heart to carry it around her body. Once the venom hit her heart she stopped fighting and just accepted her death. It was always the hardest moment for me. My victims went from feeling everything and fighting so hard to only feeling acceptance. They had given up.

I pumped in as much venom as I had and sat back. Isabella's eyes were closed and she had begun feeling the burning. It wouldn't be long until the venom reached every part of her and she began the change. I wasn't looking forward to that moment because that was when the screaming started. The minutes ticked by and Isabella's pain increased. I could tell she was fighting the urge, but she never uttered a word. Her strength shone through, a strength I had never seen from her before, a strength she had previously kept hidden. I was feeling a lot of new emotions from her now that she was solely focusing on the pain and keeping silent rather than on her shield.

As I took stock of all her hidden emotions I started to realize something, she was a warrior just like me. She was strong and she was resilient, but I could also feel the good in her. I knew that she would make a good vampire and a good mate. I just prayed that we didn't lose her in the transition, but it had happened before. Some newborns come out crazy and they never do get back their mind, hopefully Isabella wasn't like them. I was confident that her strength would keep her afloat, but these things were never certain.

The days passed and I never left her side. As it got nearer to the end Peter and Garrett left, they knew that it was tough waking up and we didn't want to overwhelm her. I would be dealing with her until it was safe for her to be around my boys again. How long that would take would all depend on her state of mind. I could feel her heart speed up and I began feeling nervous. I wanted her to be fine so badly, but I had seen what the change could do to you and everyone I had changed had lost something, whether it be good or bad it didn't matter, no one was exactly the same when they woke up.

Isabella's heart beat its last beat and I took a step back. We were here, the moment of truth. I was scared. I would never admit it out loud, but I was terrified. What had she lost? Please don't let it be her mind or her love for me. Her eyes shot open and I stood stock still. I wanted to be anywhere but here. I didn't want to know. I wanted her to still be human. Why hadn't I denied her? Why had I been so selfish?


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N- **You guys are awesome, I know I say it constantly, but it's true

Enjoy

* * *

**Major Jasper Whitlock's POV**

_Isabella's heart beat its last beat and I took a step back. We were here, the moment of truth. I was scared. I would never admit it out loud, but I was terrified. What had she lost? Please don't let it be her mind or her love for me. Her eyes shot open and I stood stock still. I wanted to be anywhere but here. I didn't want to know. I wanted her to still be human. Why hadn't I denied her? Why had I been so selfish?_

What if she no longer wanted me?

Isabella sat up and her eyes landed on me. It was as though she put a wall up, her emotions were there for me to feel one minute and gone the next. I felt robbed and my face twisted in pain. Feeling nothing from her was the worst feeling I had ever had. She felt dead inside. I felt the need to claw at my chest to stop the feeling of loss I was currently going through, but I resisted and kept my gaze on Isabella. A blink of the eye and she was in front of me. Not knowing how she was feeling was disarming so I had to rely on my other senses.

Her face was fierce, yet blank at the same time. Her red eyes were bright and looking right into my own red eyes. Her posture was perfect, her shoulders were squared. She looked beautiful. I wanted to speak, I wanted to ask how she was, but I was afraid. I didn't want her to tell me anything. Time seemed to still, but it had only been three seconds since she had woken up. We were three seconds into our eternity, hopefully. Why was she shielding me? I hoped it was just a reflex. Why was she so silent? Normally I would be attacked by now or the newborn would run, but Isabella was doing neither and I wanted to know why.

Another second passed and Isabella reached out and ripped my shirt from my body. My first instinct was to step back and cover myself up, but I couldn't show her any weakness right now. Her eyes finally left my own and began looking at my scars with fresh eyes, with eyes that wouldn't deceive her. I kept my eyes on her and I saw something shift, but without my gift to help me I was lost as to what it was. Isabella moved again before lunging for me.

Isabella was attacking me. She went straight for my chest and bit me in the exact spot I had bitten her. The pain of her venom shot right through me and my instincts kicked in. I started fighting her, trying to push her away. I would not let her kill me. I needed to show her who was boss here. Even though she had her newborn strength I was stronger. We began rolling around and when Isabella started clawing at my jeans I understood what she was after. It was another basic instinct, lust, she wanted to mate with her mate and I wasn't going to deny her.

I pushed her away and undid my jeans before grabbing her and pulling her pants down. I knew she was volatile and likely to shift focus at a moment's notice, so I kept her underwear on. If she ran I didn't want her to be naked for the world to see. I pulled her panties to the side and forced myself into her. I was thankful to see no resistance, cherry's were a bitch to deal with if you changed a virgin, I just hoped Isabella was the one to pop her own and not Angela. I would need to ask her.

As I buried myself completely inside her Isabella stopped clawing at me and stopped thrashing. She was giving herself over to me fully. I picked her up and moved over to the wall. Once her back was against it I began thrusting as fast as I could go. I had never felt this close to someone before, so this was a new experience for me. It was heaven. I rested my face near Isabella's neck and thrust even faster. She was meeting me each time. Even though I couldn't feel her emotions I could tell that she was close. I came first, but I didn't stop. I kept up my pace and after I screamed out my release I bit her neck.

The pain hit her and she began clawing at me again leaving more marks. When she realized that the pain wasn't leaving and I wasn't stopping she bit me on the shoulder and even pulled some of the flesh away. Stupid motherfucker! I howled momentarily before I caught myself and stopped. Isabella had made some noise during all this and I could only hope that she reached her own release because I stopped thrusting and pulled her off me, doing her jeans back up. I looked up into her eyes and I think I could see her disappointment, but I could also see satisfaction. I turned around and pulled my jeans back on. When I turned back she was gone. Fuck!

I took off running, following her scent the best that I could, but then it suddenly stopped. I stopped in my tracks and looked everywhere, even up in the trees, but there was no trace of her. Had she shielded her scent? Although this was an inconvenience right now it made me happy, my boys and I had no scent so this would work out perfectly. All of us would be untraceable. I kept looking around, just waiting for a clue. Had she headed for town? Her thirst must be killing her.

I heard a loud crash before two wails rocketed through the forest and Peter and Garrett's pain hit me. I took off running for them. Were they hurting each other again or was Isabella involved? Either way I needed to check on them. Isabella would have to wait. I was there not long later and both Peter and Garrett were on the ground, ten feet apart, holding their heads which seemed to be split open.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Stupid fucking Bella," Garrett answered as he looked up at me, venom dripping down his face. "Fuck, what happened to you?" he asked.

I looked down at my body momentarily. Isabella had scratched me up good, I was also leaking venom, but now was not the time to worry about that.

"What did she do?"

"Pete and I were just minding our own business and she comes tearing through here, grabs us by the necks and slams our heads together. Fucked if I know why, but it hurts so fucking bad. I also don't know how she sneaked up on us. Fuck!"

"Where is she now?" I asked, trying to keep my temper in check. My boys should have been more aware, but then again I couldn't blame them because Isabella had given me the slip as well. My eyes landed on Peter, he was in pain, but he wasn't saying a word. I could also feel his hurt.

"I don't know," Garrett answered honestly. "I think she went that way. We're sorry, Major, this shouldn't have happened."

"It's too late for that now. Make your way back to the house, I will retrieve Isabella."

"Do you need any help?" Garrett asked.

"No, you can hardly move. Just get back to the house and wait for us."

Garrett nodded his head before collapsing back on the ground, his pain becoming too much for him. How the fuck had she injured them so easily? My boys were used to pain, but Isabella had somehow cracked their heads open badly. I had never seen it before, but according to my boys' emotions it must be very painful. I left them and their pain behind me. I needed to find Isabella and find her fast. She had now encountered everyone she knew so there was only one thing left, her thirst. I sensed the area and when I could find no one around I headed straight for the town. This was familiar to Isabella so she would most likely headed there.

It took almost ten minutes to reach town and I stretched out my gift. I knew I wouldn't be able to sense Isabella, but I would be able to sense the emotions of her victim. Only one emotional signature seemed off and I headed straight for it. It was on the edge of town and completely undercover. Isabella was smart. Hopefully she was drawing from the killing she witnessed me do to Benjamin, Jeremiah and the girl. I hoped she was. She was showing some control and restraint, but she was unpredictable. As long as she was using her common sense we would be fine.

I came upon the victim. They had a slash on their arm and they were unconscious. I stepped over to them and bent down. Why would Isabella go for the arm and not the neck? As I observed the victim I could tell that they were still alive and that not much blood had been taken. There was also blood on the ground. What had happened here? I felt a wave of disgust and I knew it was from Isabella. I dropped the victim's arm and took off running back towards home. Isabella needed me. Her emotions dropped off, but I was able to follow her initial burst from memory. It led me deep into the forest and I came across my mate. She was covered in blood, on her knees, in the forest.

As I approached she looked up into my eyes and I could see so much pain in them. I stopped in front of her and waited.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked and it cut through me. She seemed so helpless. "I knew this would happen. I just knew it."

What was she talking about? What the hell happened? I wanted to ask her, but it still wasn't the right time. With any luck she would continue talking to herself.

"It's fucking rich. Edward fucking called it too… Edward…" she trailed off, clearly getting lost in a memory or her grief for the boy.

Now that she was changed she would be able to see things more clearly and grieve more effectively, but her vampire mind wouldn't allow it to suck her under as it happened when she was human and she's stronger now.

I just watched and waited.

"I mean fucking hell, I'm a vampire and we drink blood, but it disgusts me more than it did when I was human. It smells coppery and the feel of it in my mouth. Ugh, yuck, yuck! I can taste it now. Get it out, get it out of my mouth. Blurgh, yuck! How do you drink it?" she finally acknowledged me properly for the first time, so I answered her.

"You get used to it, Isabella."

"So you didn't like it either?"

"It is different for everyone, but it's an adjustment for all. It's hard for newborns to separate the fact that they're now drinking the life force that kept them alive, it's an adjustment."

"So I'm not doomed?"

"It's too early to tell, but you are still new, you need time to adapt… How am I even discussing this with you? You are not supposed to be intelligible especially without blood. You are supposed to be running on instinct."

"So there is something wrong with me?"

"No. …You are blocking me because you don't want to subject me to your thirst aren't you?" I asked taking a stab in the dark. Seeing how calm and collected she was I knew she would be overthinking everything. I had previously told her how I had to feel the thirst of newborns for over a century and I knew that she would do everything she could to protect me from feeling that again.

She didn't answer me as we both already knew that was the case.

"Why did you hurt Peter and Garrett?" I asked.

"Because those stupid fuckers deserved it and let me tell you now if Peter tries to have a pillow fight with me he'll be lucky if I don't kill him."

"Well you will need to warn him of that first, but I have no objection to that."

Her facial expression changed and she began clawing at her neck.

"How can I get the burning to stop if I can't drink blood?" she asked me.

"Simple, but temporary. Close your eyes." She looked at me warily. "Don't you trust me?" I held my breath.

"Yes," she answered. Thank god.

"Close your eyes," I told her and I knew it went against every new instinct she had, but she did as I said. "Open your mouth." She hesitated for a second, but complied. I sliced my arm open and allowed the venom to run out. I stepped behind her and placed my arm to her mouth. "Drink," I instructed. She hesitated, but started drawing my venom into her mouth.

Venom was a tricky thing, but there was one thing that many didn't realize, it was made up of blood. Drinking your own venom didn't work, but if you were starved and you could drink the venom of another vampire then you could sustain yourself for a small amount of time as you would draw the blood out of the venom and use it for sustenance. It didn't really help us heal or give us strength, but it kept us alive and the burning at bay.

Isabella stopped drinking, the thirst must have subsided and her eyes shot open. Her mouth was still attached to my arm, but she forced it away from her.

"What did you just do?" she asked.

"Gave you my venom. How is the burn?"

"Manageable."

"Good."

"No, not good. What did you do to me? Venom can't cure thirst, it's not blood."

"Venom is made by the blood we consume, Isabella, it fuels it, gives it its edge. It's hard to explain, I don't know much about it, but it was a necessity at times. It will keep you satisfied as we work on your aversion to blood."

"Can it sustain me forever if I can never drink blood?"

"It's possible," I admitted, "but it hasn't been tried. The only way for it to work would be for you to drink my venom right after I've had a feed to assure that you're getting the most blood you can into your system. We will can try it, but know that it takes years for a vampire to starve to death, so you will be fine."

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"I don't really feel different. I thought I would feel different. It just feels like I went to sleep and work up with superpowers."

"You are not the same, Isabella, no one ever is. It might take a while, but you will soon realize what you are missing and what you have gained. I have a feeling your shield is blocking these things from you and once you drop it you will start to fully feel the change and exactly what it has done for you."

"But I can't drop it."

"Why?"

"Because you said the pain would be worse with me because I am your mate, so that means that everything would be worse. I don't want to hurt you."

"Isabella, you might not want to hear this, but you need to. I felt every part of your burning, the whole three days. It was long and I wanted to help you so badly, the only thing keeping me centered was your strength and it was beautiful."

"That's impossible, I was blocking you."

"No, you weren't. You spent all your energy on not screaming out that your shield failed."

"So you felt everything?"

"Yes. Everything."

"Oh."

"See, I have already felt the worst from you and I miss feeling you. Drop your shield, you do not need it around me and my boys. Trust me."

Isabella looked up at me. She knew she could trust me, but she was still afraid of hurting me.

"You cannot have the good without the bad, Isabella, and I want the good. I want the good so desperately, do not deny me."

She looked at me and the first thing I felt from her was her love towards me, followed by her dull thirst. Next came her strength and her power. As she slowly opened herself up fully her emotions began shifting and I could keep on feeling her realization. She was finally settling into what she would now be and I hoped that her strength would be its focus. It took several minutes, but everything finally settled down and her strength was there.

"Whoa," Isabella said as she started moving her arms and legs. "I feel it now. I feel my power and strength.

That's my girl. I sent her my pride and watched as she took it on board and processed it.

"Is this what you feel like?" she asked me. "A total badass."

I shook my head in disbelief. I could tell her that everyone feels differently or I could simply agree with her, but I didn't want to do either of those things.

"I love you, Isabella," I told her earnestly.

"Oh, you do, I can feel it," she said in amazement.

I was still projecting, but I didn't care. I wanted her to feel my feelings and in turn I got to feel her happiness and love towards me. I was confident now that we would be okay and any aversions to blood she had would surely be overcome with time. Plus as an added bonus she was extremely controlled, the best I had ever seen, the only other person to come close was Peter. The moment he woke up he stuck to my side, but Isabella was beating him already and I knew one thing for sure, when the Volturi came back we would be more than ready.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N- **I love you guys, that is all

Enjoy

* * *

**Major Jasper Whitlock's POV**

"We should head back to the house," I said to Isabella. "I assume you have no issues being around Peter and Garrett."

"No, I don't."

"Good, let's go." I started walking away, but I instantly knew that Isabella wasn't following me. I jumped over a fallen down tree and I could feel her fear, what was going on now?

The wind changed and I could smell blood, but it was off blood. What was that? It was close so I decided to check it out. It didn't take me long to stumble across the scene. There was a mortally wounded deer on the ground, its neck had been split and there was blood everywhere. What had Isabella done?

"What did you do?" I asked as she approached me.

"The Cullen's they drink animal blood. I thought that maybe it was just human blood that I didn't like, but it wasn't. Animal blood is even more revolting."

"Hmm," I said out loud. This was not good news. Isabella's aversion to blood was more serious than I thought. Usually it was all mental, the new vampire didn't want to drink as they were only a human not long before, but seeing as she hated animal blood too, which she had no connection to, well it wasn't good. We would need to work it out and find ways around it for her to survive. She would be able to drink my venom, but it wasn't the best way. We needed her to be strong and independent.

I decided not to discuss it with her right now. It was hard to believe, but I needed to remember that she was not even an hour old yet. Her control was constantly amazing me. I knew my venom would have dulled her thirst, but it wouldn't have satisfied her, yet she didn't complain. And let's not even talk about her trip into town. She was all alone and unsupervised, yet she only harmed one human, and having a blood aversion or not you would never waste an opportunity like that. She just made me so proud.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked.

"You."

"Why?"

"I don't know exactly," I answered honestly. "I am just glad you are my mate."

"You are then? Even though I came out wrong you still want me?"

"Of course, even more so now. And you?"

"Nothing has changed, you can feel that."

"Yes, I can, but it has changed. Your love for me has grown. Come on, enough of this, I want to see you with my boys now that you can fight back."

She seemed to like that idea and she took off running. I gave chase. She allowed me to catch her this time and we ran side by side.

We weren't anywhere near the house, but we hit a point where we could hear Peter and Garrett bickering.

"Why did she do it?" Peter asked.

"Because you're a jerk, that's why."

"Hey, that's not fair and if that's the case then you're a jerk as well. I just don't understand why she attacked me."

"Two words, Peter, pillow fight," Garrett said.

"What?"

"Just think of all the shit we've pulled on her since she moved here. Of course her first reaction was to get us back."

"But by hurting us? Why doesn't this bother you at all? She split your head open."

"So? It will heal. Stop bitching about it already. Believe it or not you will heal and you better watch it."

"Why?"

"Well we all know that you suck up to Jasper and that you know how to stay on his good side, but Bella is a whole new ballgame and I have a feeling you're never going to able to win that one."

They became silent. They must have realized that we were on our way. When Isabella and I entered the house they were both just sitting on the couch, doing nothing. The skin on their heads was already fusing back together. They would be fine. Peter's ego might have a bit of healing to do though.

"So?" Garrett questioned. "How is it going?"

"Yes, Mistress?" Peter said and Isabella was not happy with that at all.

"Peter, if you want that wound on your head to heal then don't call me that again," Isabella said.

"Then what am I supposed to call you?" Peter asked. He was really acting like a child right now. "When Jasper's being all serious we call him Major, you need another name too or things won't work out."

"You're not calling me Mistress."

"Then what do we call you?" Peter pressed.

"He has a point," Garrett said. "It would be simpler for us if you had another name. I'm assuming you are Jasper's equal."

"Yes, I am."

"Then we need another name."

"Jasper?" Isabella pleaded me.

"This is not my decision to make, it does not concern me," I told her.

"This isn't really fair… I don't know, just call me Isabella."

"No," Peter said. "Jasper calls you Isabella, it needs to be something else."

"My middle name is Marie."

"Oh hell no!" Peter said. "That's way too close to Maria. Try again." Great now he was growling. I would step in, but everyone was fine. They were just testing each other, establishing the new dynamic. My position in this coven thankfully had not changed.

"I don't know what you want from me, Peter!" Isabella's anger and frustration was rising, but it was still not my place to step in.

"A name, Isabella, that's all we need," Peter said.

"You just called me Isabella! You can't call me both Bella and Isabella, and another name. Just fucking use Isabella and be done with it. This does not include Jasper, he's an empath he can tell when I'm not happy with him."

"Finally," Garrett said. "All you need to do is show us your balls, Bella."

"What the fuck?" Isabella asked. "You go with Isabella just because I told you that was it. You two are crazy. I seriously don't know how Jasper has put up with you for this long. Peter, do you have any other issues?"

"No," he huffed.

I touched Isabella's back to try and push her silently in the right direction and she figured out where I was coming from.

"Speak now, Peter, or never bring it up again," she said.

"I don't understand why you punished Garrett and I. You need to tell us what we did wrong before you hurt us otherwise we will never learn."

"Oh, Peter, I wasn't punishing you. I was just frustrated and I overreacted. It won't happen again. Surely you must remember what it was like when you first woke up. I'm sorry."

"I… It hurt." Okay, now Peter was milking it.

"Oh, Peter," Isabella said as she walked over to the couch and sat down in between Peter and Garrett, putting her arms around Peter. "Can't you forgive me?"

"I have a headache. I remember them from my human days, but I don't remember them hurting this much."

For fuck's sake, Peter. I shared a look with Garrett, but there was nothing we could do. Isabella was no longer human and therefore could fight all of her battles and make her own mistakes, like falling for Peter's obvious guilt trip.

"Peter, please," Isabella said as something shifted in her. Oh this would be good.

"Do you remember what headaches feet like, Bella?" he asked widening his eyes.

"Hmm, no, I don't." Isabella's amusement was present, but she was doing good holding it all together.

"Well it hurts."

"Oh, is the pain something like this?" Isabella asked as she grabbed Peter's arm and bit it. What was it with Isabella and arms?

"What the fuck, Bella? That is not the same pain."

Of course Peter would miss the point of that exercise. Hopefully Isabella would soon learn that punishing any of us by biting is not a punishment, we have all been bitten far too often for it to worry us anymore.

"It's more of a dull, but painful ache," Peter continued. "Do you not understand?"

Isabell gave up and turned her attention to Garrett.

"And how are you feeling, Garrett?"

"I'm fine, Bella. I don't blame you."

"Thank you, Garrett."

They shared a side hug and that didn't please Peter at all.

"I'm glad you're a vampire now and you're an even better newborn than average. It's surprising, but I like it. We've seen a lot in our time and some are brilliant right off the bat, but most are average. You seem to have more control. If I didn't know and there was no physical evidence I would swear nothing had changed, that you were still human."

"Garrett, thank you. You're very sweet."

"You know I'm here for you, Bella."

"This is not fair, why does he get all of your love?" Peter asked.

"He doesn't get all my love," Isabella argued. "He's just not being a little bitch about a little bit of pain."

"So he's your favorite then?"

"No!"

"I'm not?" Garrett asked. Please do not add to this insanity.

"Garrett, do not start," Isabella warned him and he shut his mouth. "Peter, you are Garrett are on the same level, I love you both equally."

"You love me?" Peter asked.

Okay, I had officially had enough of this.

"Everyone can see that Isabella is fine, let's move on."

"So how did your hunt go?" Garrett asked.

"We need to be discussing the Volturi and Isabella's training," I said. "She will be fighting with us and we need to work out a plan that has us coming out on top and furthermore has the Volturi backing off."

"We should take the fight to them," Garrett said.

"No, that is the worst idea ever," Peter said and Isabella agreed.

"Peter's right. Going to Volterra gives them the home advantage. We do not want to put ourselves anywhere near them. All these years we have avoided them and for good reason. They do not know anything about us. My gift seems to be hidden and we do not want them to discover Isabella's gift at all."

"Bella has a gift?" both boys asked at the same time.

"Yes."

"What is it?"

I looked to Isabella to respond, but she shrugged her shoulders.

"Isabella is a shield," I told them.

"A shield? We have a fucking shield?!" Peter said. "I change my mind, fuck the Volturi, let's bring this party to Volterra and destroy them."

"We are not going to Volterra and we are not going to destroy them," I said.

"Why?" Garrett asked, but everyone was looking at me for answers.

"You destroy the Volturi then who is going to run this world?"

"No one!" Peter said.

"Us!" Garrett said at the exact same time.

"No, not us. We would be terrible rulers for a start and none of us want that responsibility. Vladimir and Stefan would take over and tell me now that you want that? Our goal is to get them to back off, not to destroy them."

"Who are Vladimir and Stefan?" Isabella asked.

"Only two crazy ass Romanian motherfuckers," Garrett said.

"The Romanians were the first rulers," I told Isabella, "but they weren't smart about it. The only thing they did right was stolen by the Volturi and used to defeat them. Aro killed Stefan's mate and everyone in their coven, everyone but the two of them. It was a punishment. They are doomed to spend their eternity without their mates, forever trying to overthrow the Volturi, but things have settled down lately. The Volturi sends their best tracker Dimitri every decade or so to keep them in line, so now they've gone into hiding, just waiting for the Volturi to weaken enough to be overthrown, but trust me when I say that no one wants to see that day and that is why we cannot destroy the Volturi."

"So what do we do?" Isabella asked.

"It's become simple, well simple in our eyes, how the Volturi will take the news of our kidnapped human becoming one of us and therefore not being able to punish us for it is yet to be seen. I want to think we will be fine, but I cannot believe it. Aro is obsessed with us and like Vladimir and Stefan he won't back down until he either captures us or kills us."

"I don't understand," Isabella said. "Are we to hide? If we can't kill Aro then won't we always be in danger?"

"And that is where our problem lies. The only way we will ever be free is to gain information on the Volturi and find a way to kill Aro without bringing everyone down with him. In my mind this is an option only to be used as a last resort. Let us not worry about it now. Who wants to teach Isabella how to get out of a chest hold?"

"Me, me, me!" both Garrett and Peter said at the same time.

"You know what," Isabella said. "I'm actually tired. I should go to sleep."

"Nice try, Bella," Peter said, "but vampires don't tire."

"Ah, it was worth a try. Okay, let's do this."

"Outside," I warned them and the complied.

As Isabella passed me I grabbed her arm.

"Give them hell," I told her and she smiled. I bent forward and kissed her on the lips.

"Why aren't you training me?" Isabella asked.

"Simple, I cannot bring myself to hurt you. My boys can do the job and I will always be here to instruct them."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N- **Thanks to everyone who took the time to review

Enjoy

* * *

**Major Jasper Whitlock's POV**

I didn't even need to be out here, but I could admit that I was enjoying watching Isabella train. My boys were sticklers for training and skills and it always brought out a new side of them, well it wasn't new, I just wasn't used to them being so civil. They were so serious, making sure Isabella did everything right and not moving on until she got it right ten times in a row. They were currently teaching her how to break a chest hold, of course rule number one was to never get yourself caught in one, but you needed to know how to defend yourself if you slipped up.

"Again," Peter said.

"No, you do it," Isabella bit back. She was trying to claim that she learned better with visual demonstrations, but I could tell she was being deceitful and it didn't take long to work out why. Both she and Garrett were getting way too much satisfaction out of Peter sparring with Garrett. They were all children.

"Fine," Peter said as he came up behind Garrett and put his arms around his chest. Garrett began unnecessarily struggling and winked at Isabella. Children.

Peter and Garrett's relationship never concerned me. Garrett fell hard and fast as soon as he met Peter. I could feel the love clear as day, but Peter, Peter was tricky. I wasn't sure Peter was aware because ever since he worked out my gift he exhibited traits of being able to block me. It wasn't a gift though, he just trained himself, but I never cared. He wasn't stupid enough to block his important emotions from me. As for them being mates, I wasn't sure. They were grown vampires though, so they could figure it out on their own, however long that takes them, but I had a feeling Isabella wouldn't be able to wait that long.

"Now, it's simple," Peter instructed. "As soon as you feel the arms enclose around you, you puff out your chest and your arms. The second they think they have you, you blow out your breath and fold your arms inwards in between theirs and you push outwards. See, like that." Garrett did as instructed and was now free. "Now, your turn."

Garrett walked over to Isabella and wrapped his arms around her, she did as instructed and quickly broke his hold before a split second later doing the same to him, but wrapping both her arms and legs around him. Garrett began struggling, but he couldn't break free. He called mercy and Isabella let him go. I was so proud of her. She was a very fast learner and her vampire memory would guarantee that she wouldn't forget any of this. She would become a fierce fighter under the instruction of my boys, and my boys were trained by the best, me.

"Good," Peter said. "Do it again, ten times. Garrett, do not hold back."

They repeated the attacked fifteen more times as Garrett managed to trap her on number five and the process repeated, but she quickly had ten uninterrupted broken chest holds in a row.

Peter moved on and I observed Isabella's emotions carefully. It had been less than a day since she drank my venom and I could feel her thirst, but it hadn't changed. She wasn't satisfied, but she wasn't thirsty either. I would be sure to keep a close eye on it. I knew the damages of not feeding all too well. First you lose your mind, you become savage, and then your body starts attacking itself, and then you die. I didn't want Isabella to die so I would need to come up with a solution. I wondered if she would be able to drink another vampire's venom, but as I did not want to share her with my boys I had quickly dismissed this thought. I had one solid idea and I hoped it work. More than half the fun of killing and quenching our thirst was the chase and the kill. I just needed to get her to love the process and then hopefully the blood would be at least tolerable, but to do this we needed to be free from the Volturi. Alistair still hadn't called, but I knew the Volturi wouldn't be far off.

"No, Bella, no!" Peter said. "It's right, right, left, right, left, right, back, duck, right, right, jump, left, slide right, back, jump, right, right."

"Peter, I am not listening to this. Jasper told me that my biggest strength is my unpredictability."

"Well Jasper isn't training you, I am! And just because you know the steps doesn't mean that your enemy will. There's a big difference between unpredictability and planned unpredictability. If I were to call out this command during battle then you wouldn't hesitate and you would do the moves as I've told you and you would survive. Don't second guess me, Bella. We've all been in more fights than you can count and we plan as much as we can. Planned unpredictability, learn it. The more confident you are, and the more attack plans you can learn and cycle through, the more you will survive and win. Now, again!"

Isabella listened and did as she was told. I watched as she danced with Garrett, doing all the moves as instructed. She did a flip over Garrett on the second jump and Peter wasn't happy with that. I tried to hide my smile. Isabella knocked Garrett on his ass, but Peter wasn't going to let her slip up go unnoticed. He stepped up to her.

"Do it again, but with me, and do exactly as you just did, exactly."

Isabella was a little scared of him like this, but she did as she was told and when she flipped in the air Peter waited until she had lost sight of him and he grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the ground.

"This is not a fucking gymnastic competition," Peter said as he squeezed her neck tightly and forced her into the ground. "You don't get bonus points for flair. You should never bare your back to your enemy, never, the moment you do you lose sight of them and that is when they attack you and you die." His grip tightened and I could feel Isabella's pain.

I knew it wasn't my place to step in, but I didn't have a choice. Peter wasn't giving in and he was hurting her.

"Peter, stop!"

He did as he was told, but he wasn't happy about it. He was in my face instantly, his black eyes drilling into mine, his anger flaring.

"Did you put me in charge of her training?" he asked me.

"I did," I answered honestly.

"Then trust me. I can't go easy on her, what is the point of that?"

"You were hurting her," I said simply.

"And if she had done that in battle how much pain would she be in?" Peter asked, trailing off.

None, she would be in no pain, but that was the point, she would be dead.

"Continue," I told him. I knew stepping up was a bad idea, but I didn't regret it.

"There's a reason you're not training her," Peter said as he walked away from me. "You should be thanking me."

I wouldn't be doing that, but we both knew he was right. I trained everyone, but I couldn't train Isabella because, as just demonstrated, I wouldn't be able to put her through any pain.

Isabella looked at me and she was conflicted. She understood what I did and why, but she didn't like that Peter had hurt her and that hurt me. It was okay though, she would learn these lessons in time just like we all had to, and she would become a better fighter because of it.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N- **Thank you for all the reviews

Enjoy

* * *

**Major Jasper Whitlock's POV**

Alistair had called two days previous and had alerted us that the next wave of the Volturi guards would be approaching us soon. Isabella was fully trained and Peter was just refining her movements, making sure that she was doing everything the most efficient way possible. I was so proud of her and I was actually excited to fight alongside her this coming battle. It should be fun. The Volturi were no match for my boys and I, and it would be a great learning experience for Isabella if nothing else.

I had my gift extended just waiting for their arrival and when I picked up on them I was filled with dread. The twins were here.

"Isabella," I called out and she was in front of me in an instant. "Listen and listen closely," I told her, "and do not question what I am about to say."

"What is it, Jasper?" she asked as she fell into my arms. I wrapped my own around her.

"Jane is coming."

"The one who has the gift of pain?" Isabella asked. We had also taught her everything we knew about the Volturi.

"Yes, and her brother. Now listen to me. Whatever happens out there you cannot use your shield, you need to react like normal and if I have to affect your emotions to achieve this then I will do so because we cannot alert them to the fact that you are a shield and a powerful one at that. If Aro knew he would take you from us and I do not doubt that he would find a way. He is power hungry, Isabella, and we just-"

"Jasper," she said, stopping me. "I understand and I promise not to use my shield."

"And if I am being killed?" I asked.

"Then you deserve to die," she smartly replied, but she was right.

"Isabella, I love you."

"I know."

"We need to leave, there's no point leading them here."

"Why not?" Isabella said. "Home ground advantage."

"And if they break my house?" I asked.

"We kill them?" she tried to state, but it came out as a question.

"Isabella, our goal isn't to kill them as there is no longer a reason to hide from them. Everyone will need to follow my lead because we have a slight complication."

"What is it?" Isabella asked, but I could tell my boys were also listening in to our conversation.

"They have Emmett and Rosalie with them."

"Oh."

"Is it safe to assume that you still do not want them to die?" I asked.

"Yes," Isabella said, "at least until we hear why they threw us under the bus."

"Okay," I accepted. I already knew this would be the case. Aside from me and my boys, the remaining Cullen's were all Isabella had left. "You get your wish, my mate." She pushed her confusion onto me. "They're coming and they're coming fast. Everyone follow my lead," I reminded them as I grabbed Isabella's hand and joined my boys out the front of my house.

"Who's coming?" Garrett asked.

"Felix, Jane, Alec and the Cullen's."

"The twins? This isn't going to be easy," Peter said.

"We have faced them before," I said confidently, though I knew this time it would be harder to keep our gifts a secret, but we must try.

"How far out?" Garrett asked. "I still can't hear them."

"Three minutes, maybe, it depends on whether or not they stop to regroup. No more talking. Follow my lead and do not fall out of line."

Everyone shut their mouth and I made sure to stand in front of Isabella, they still thought she was human, so she was our only defense. I knew with the twins in tow they wouldn't just attack us, plus the Cullen's wouldn't allow that surely. They finally appeared and stood a good seventy feet away from us, they were being cautious and with good reason.

"Why are you here?" I asked. I didn't usually speak first, but with the Volturi there was no use in holding back. "We have done nothing to warrant a visit from you."

"Yes, you have. You stole a human girl," Emmett said out of line and Jane wasn't happy with that.

"As the oaf said," Jane spoke quietly, "we are here to investigate claims made against you. I see your coven has expanded by one member, please introduce us."

I stepped to the side and Isabella looked up at them all, her red eyes shining brightly. I could feel Rosalie and Emmett's shock and despair.

"You changed her against her will!" Emmett roared, but Jane threw some pain at him and he fell to the ground whimpering.

"It seems we have some confusion," Jane said. "Rosalie, is this the human that is said to have been kidnapped?"

"Yes, that's her. She was Edward's mate, but he took her."

Would the lies and misinformation ever stop?

"And your defense?" Jane asked me.

"Isabella was a human when I met her, that is correct, but I changed her. Look at her control, she has been changed for a long time now, almost as long as I have had her."

"And why did you change her?" Alec asked.

"Because I wanted to," I answered simply.

"I would like to speak to the girl," Jane said.

"Go ahead."

"Your name is Bella?" she asked.

"Yes," Isabella answered.

"And you know the Cullen's?"

"Yes."

"Were you Edward's mate?"

"No."

"Were you taken against your will?"

"No."

"Do you have any abilities?"

"No," Isabella said confidently and I sent her my pride. We just needed to keep this up.

"You wouldn't mind being tested then?"

"No."

Here we go.

I focused on Jane as closely as I could and as she started growing her gift I took the emotions behind it into me and as she pushed it towards Isabella I began affecting her. It hurt me to do so, but it needed to be done. The power hit Isabella and she tried to fight it. She was doing well, she was only showing small signs. As Jane upped the pain, I did the same and soon Isabella was on the ground withering in pain, yet she still didn't scream. Jane extended her gift to me and my boys, but we didn't blink an eye. What was fake pain compared to a lifetime of pain? It was nothing.

Jane huffed before drawing back her gift. I backed it off slowly allowing Isabella to recover.

"I still don't understand how my gift doesn't affect you," Jane said. "Alec, you get them."

Now it was my turn to step up again. Alec's power was easily disabled. He could only use his gift if he was focused completely and it was easy for me to give him shots of different emotions to keep him distracted and he never even knew it was happening.

"I can't," he said. "It is the same as last time."

"Try the girl," Jane said. "If we may?"

Oh wasn't that nice, they were asking.

There was no way I could allow Isabella to be affected without us being affected. His power was in mist form and as he inched it towards us it would affect us all. We needed a plan.

"Isabella?" I asked as I turned to face her. I held up three fingers for her to see and she quickly understood that I needed her to use her shield on me and my boys. All of her training was now coming into play. I tapped the side of my head out of view of the Volturi to give her next command. She understood me clearly.

"Go ahead," she said to Alec.

Alec's mist got closer and closer to us, but it stopped around us. Isabella waited until it surrounded her before she dropped to the ground and played dead all whilst still protecting us with her shield.

"Okay, Alec, that's enough. Why doesn't she exhibit the same attributes as you and the rest of your coven?" Jane asked.

"Because these defense tactics can't be learned quickly, but don't worry we will teach her in time. Did we commit any offenses?" I asked.

"Not that I can tell, but we still have one issue." Of course they did. "The Cullen's claim that Bella belongs to them, yet here she is with you. What happened to Carlisle and Edward, did you kill them?"

"No, I did not. Isabella is here because she wants to be."

"But why?" Emmett asked. "Bella, you don't need to be with him, not anymore."

"I have no choice in the matter," Isabella said.

"Yes, you do," Emmett pleaded with her.

"No, I don't. You don't choose who your mate is."

"Your mate?" Jane asked, fear shining through. Nothing changed on the outside, but emotions don't lie.

"It is true," I supplied. "And that is why I 'kidnapped' her."

"Aro will not be pleased to hear this, sister," Alec said.

"And Santiago and the others?" Felix asked.

"They were trespassing and they wouldn't explain why they were here," I lied. "They were killed on the spot. Aro should know by now that if he has any problems with me or my coven then he should come himself. I cannot be held responsible for defending myself and my mate. Is there any issues here?" I asked again.

"No," Jane said grudgingly. "I will inform Aro of your new mate and perhaps we can arrange a visit."

"If Aro's willing to come all this way then I can't see any reason why not," I told her, though I knew we would be long gone by then. It was time to find a new place to live, a place we had never been before.

"I will be sure to tell him of you invitation."

"A question," I said. "What are you going to do with those two?" I said motioning towards the Cullen's.

"They will be tried in Volterra for lying and for the deaths of Santiago and the others."

"I was inconvenienced as well," I spoke. "I think they should be handed over to me. I should be the one to kill them."

"Sorry, they are our property. We will be sure to kill them though."

"Do I need to fight you for them?" I asked calmly.

"Just give them up, sister, we don't need them."

"We can't lose everything today," Jane said.

"Isabella, attack Felix," I said and she did as she was told.

"Pandora," Peter told her and Isabella followed the command to great detail.

She ran full speed at Felix before jumping over his head and grabbing him from behind. When she had a good hold on him she bit into his neck and instinctively began sucking in his venom. She lasted one second before detaching her mouth and spitting out the venom, getting it everywhere.

"Yuck, yuck, yuck," she said as she jumped off Felix's back and came back over to us. "That disgusting. What does he eat? Animal blood. Yuck!"

"I will say this one last time. Hand over the Cullen's or we will attack, but know that we're not stupid enough to kill you, but we have nothing against injuring you. Make your decision."

"We need to leave," Alec said.

"We can't lose the Cullen's. Aro will want them to pay for what they did."

"But he'll simply kill them. Why not allow them to be killed for us?"

"Aro won't stand for that and you know it, we will be punished."

"But isn't it better than death?"

"No," Jane said, her pride rising. "I would rather be killed. Felix, your thoughts?"

"I say we fight."

"Hey, don't we get a say in this?" Emmett asked. "We don't want to be taken by him. We will fight with you."

"Baltimore, 1937," I said giving out the instruction and my boys got into their fighting stances.

"Hey," Jane said.

"What?" I asked. "You've already made your decision. Attack! Isabella, retrieve your… friends." How could they even be her friends at this point?

I followed my boys and went for Alec as I was the only one who could stop him. Peter went for Felix and Garrett went for Jane. As soon as he grabbed a hold of Jane she began pushing out her gift and it only fueled Garrett on.

"Hmm, that pain feels so good," he said, relishing in it. I kept Alec occupied as Isabella spoke to the Cullen's.

"Do you see this madness?" Isabella asked them. "My boys will kill them all and then the Volturi will be after you for their deaths. You can stop all of this violence by coming with us willingly. Trust me your fate is better with us."

"Bella, what have you become? How can you be the mate of that monster? His legend is still uttered to this day. There is no good in him and he will only drag you down," Emmett said.

"You may be right," Isabella agreed, but I could tell that she didn't feel that way. "But he is my mate and my place is by his side."

"But you were supposed to be Edward's."

"I was never Edward's. He already had his own mate. I don't know what other lies you've told yourself, but speak up now and stop all of this. All my boys are waiting for is my command. Can't you see them? Look, all of the Volturi members here are incapacitated, their gifts are no good. Just one move and they will be dead. Do not kill them, do not have their deaths on your hands. Come with me."

"We can't do it. We know what he's capable of and he will only kill you."

"Newsflash, I'm already dead, and if you're so concerned about my wellbeing then how are you going to protect me when you're dead?"

That had them and I could feel them give up.

"Release them," I told my boys and we all let go and jumped back. "We are taking the remaining Cullen's and we will deal with them as I see fit. It would be wise for you to head back to Volterra and tell Aro and the others that my mate is still a newborn and can only handle so much before exploding with rage."

"Jasper?"

"Yes, my mate?"

"Kill them all."

Okay. I smiled at my mate. I didn't need an explanation, I just did as I was told.

"Boys, you heard her. Attack and kill. Peter, Bermuda."

The Volturi began running and we gave chase.

"See, you are just like him. He is not good for you, Bella," I heard Emmett say.

"Why did you sentence them to death?" Rosalie asked.

"Because I didn't like how they treated my coven," Isabella answered simply.

I tuned her out and focused on catching up with Alec who was stupidly running with his sister. Garrett and I pounced on them at the exact same time, pinning them to the ground.

"The Volturi will thank us for this," Garrett said. "We are doing them a service by killing these immortal children." I let out a laugh, Garrett was right, but of course the Volturi wouldn't see it that way. "Hey, Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"They are to die correct?"

"Yes." Where was he going with this?

"Then it doesn't matter if you use your gift on them."

Garrett was right, it no longer mattered. I had Isabella's words in my head, give them hell.

I could only do one at a time, so I did Alec first. I sent him exactly what he had sent Isabella earlier, robbing him of all his senses. He was down and out. I lifted the emotions and he was confused as he came back around. Through his confusion I turned my attention to Jane, she was beyond fearful. I got a big dose of pain and made sure it was strong before I sent it to her. She began struggling and I had her screaming in no time. All the while Garrett was enjoying the transfer of pain. I backed it off suddenly and she was left breathless.

"Now they can die," Garrett said, and that was that. We ripped their heads off and pulled them apart, watching them burn and I had no guilt or remorse. As Garrett said, they were immortal children and that was against the rules.

"Watch them burn," I said to Garrett and he nodded. Usually I would wait, but I couldn't leave Isabella alone with the Cullen's.

"Are they dead?" she asked as soon as I joined her side.

"Yes."

"Good."

I could feel Emmett and Rosalie's fear and I turned my attention to them.

"Answer my question and do not lie," I told them. "If you lie you will be killed and Isabella will not be able to save you again. Why did you go to the Volturi?"

"We found out who you were," Rosalie said strongly, looking me in the eyes. "We knew that you and your coven were too powerful to go up against all alone, so we went to the only vampires that could help us."

"Do you regret it?"

"No," she answered truthfully.

"Isabella, are they still to live? Their only crime is caring for you too much and we all have that affliction."

"I'm not ready for them to die yet," she admitted.

"Then they live. Do you have anything you want to say to them before they leave?"

"Yes. I know you've been misinformed and I know that you care for me, but please know that Jasper is my mate and I am happy here with him. I do miss you, I do, but I am not ready to be around you yet. I cannot just forgive everything you've put me and my mate through, all the deaths you have caused. The Volturi will still be after us… Shit, Jasper! I fucked up."

"Yes, you did, my mate," I said, reveling in the fact that she had finally realized her mistake, a mistake she would never make again after today. She was set to kill everyone, but that would get us nowhere. We needed someone to survive and go back to the Volturi to tell the story of us and my new mate. We needed them to fear us even more, so that they would back off. We needed them to know that no crime was committed, aside from killing them, but if Isabella had her wish and everyone was killed, then nothing would have changed.

"I'm sorry."

"We all make mistakes, my love, but yours is one I caught."

"What are you talking about?" she asked me.

"Felix still lives. Peter is making it look like a fair fight and that he only just escaped with his life. Felix will return to Volterra and speak of your name, your ruthlessness and the fact that you are my mate. If they are smart they will back off for a while or more deaths will come."

"Will it work?"

"Probably not. You can leave now," I told the Cullen's.

"Bella, when will you contact us?" Rosalie asked.

"When I have decided to forgive you and accept you back into my life."

"And you will forgive us?" Emmett asked.

"I'm sure I will one day. Take the time to do some accepting of your own and accept my mate and my new coven. We have the Volturi down our backs now because of you and one more slip up and I will let him kill you."

"Sorry, Bella," they apologized before taking their leave.

"How did you catch my mistake?" Isabella asked me, filled with pride.

"Because I am the leader, it is my job to make sure everything is done right."

"Thank you, but Jane and Alec?"

"They are dead."

"Good."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N- **Thank you very much for all the reviews

Enjoy

* * *

**Major Jasper Whitlock's POV**

Garrett had gone off on his own, god only knows where, and Peter and Isabella were up in my room. I had no idea what they were doing, but their conversation was a _joy_ to listen to. I was just glad the Volturi had backed off. I knew we weren't going to be lucky and that they were just gearing up for their next attack, but until that happened we could relax a little. We would be leaving Texas soon and we were all sad about it except Garrett, but Texas never was his home. It would be good to settle somewhere new or to simply roam. The Volturi couldn't track us, so it was our best bet.

My attention was soon drawn back upstairs.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Why are you so against… No, don't worry."

"What, Peter?"

"I really shouldn't have said anything."

"Then why did you open your mouth?"

"Bella, please, just forget it."

"Peter… Fine!"

"No, don't say 'fine' I know what that means."

"How can you possibly know what 'fine' means?" Isabella asked.

"Garrett says it all the time and fine does not mean fine."

"Garrett?"

"Yes."

"What is he to you?" Isabella asked and I had a feeling this was it. Isabella's patience was already wearing thin on the Garrett and Peter front.

"He's my brother, my coven mate. Why do you ask?"

"No, reason. Do you ever think you'll find your mate?"

"I don't know, maybe. I was close once, her name was Charlotte and she was a spitfire."

"What happened?"

"Jasper was ordered to kill her."

"You could have stepped up and saved her."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because she wasn't my mate, so it wouldn't have been fair to any of us."

"How could you tell she wasn't your mate? You clearly cared for her."

"I did, but there was one obvious problem."

"And that was?"

"I loved Jasper more. I cared about him more."

"What? I don't understand. Jasper isn't your mate."

"No, god no. It's just, I idolize him so much and he knows this. My love and loyalty to him is so grand. So I assume I would love my mate more than I love him, but I haven't had anything close, except for you and Garrett of course."

"Of course. So what do you hope to see in your mate?" Isabella asked.

"A keen ability to put up with my shit and to be able to deal with Garrett's shit. We're kind of a package deal. It's weird, I couldn't imagine my life without him, so they would need to be cool with him. We were so lucky with you, Bella, you fit in with us so well, but I fear for when Garrett and I find our mates… Surely it won't be as simple."

"Life is never simple, Jasper taught me that."

"Our leader is wise."

"Yes and he's an empath. He can feel emotions, he can feel _your_ emotions."

"Why are you just stating common facts? What's your angle?"

"Can I tell you a story?" Isabella asked.

"Yes! I want to hear a story." Peter's excitement was palpable.

"Did you know of the other Cullen's?"

"Not much, only the doctor and that was because Garrett knew him."

"Well the doctor changed a boy, Edward, and they were mates."

"They were?"

"Yes, they were together for almost a century and nothing happened. Neither of them acted on their feelings."

"Well that hardly matters, a century when you have an eternity is nothing."

"I guess, but now they're dead. It just seems like wasted time. That's why I made the change. I knew Jasper was the one and I didn't want to waste any more time."

"How did you know he was the one?" Peter asked. I could feel his fear.

"It's hard to describe. I just feel at home with him. All of my worries and stresses just melt away. I feel as though with him by my side I can conquer anything. I feel invincible. And I love him so deeply, to the point where it physically hurts, and all this was amplified because of the change. I know without a doubt that if he dies then I will follow. I cannot live in this world without him. …Have you ever felt that before?"

"I don't know, maybe once." They fell into silence, but Peter's emotions were shifting. I think he was starting to figure it out. Only took him a century. "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Were you ever scared?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your love for Jasper, it sounds so grand. Did it ever scare you? Did you know that he felt the same way about you?"

"Yes, always. Jasper, as you know, doesn't outwardly show his emotions, but I could tell right from the start that he cared for me. There were simple clues, my human side couldn't pick up on them, but they're clear as day now. The moment he told me my father was calling for me, the moment he showed great care and precision in stitching up my father, the way he came running when all I had was a broken leg. A small smile here, a relaxed look there. There's always signs, Peter, you've just got to be open enough to look for them."

"But how did you know when you were human? You said you only picked up on these after you were changed."

"I knew when I was human because he told me, and that's what you've got to do. Why beat around the bush when you can be direct?"

Silence overtook them again.

Come on Peter. I could only imagine that when Peter and Garrett admitted their feelings and finally got together then we could finally move forward as a coven, we would be complete. A foursome that would be completely unstoppable.

"You see it don't you?" Isabella asked and I could feel Peter's acceptance, but I could tell that he wasn't ready to admit it. "The fact that he never hurts you. The sadness he carries with him. The way he plays into your games. How you feed off each other."

"How did you know?" Peter asked.

"There was a vibe, but it wasn't until he brought up the pillow fight."

"The what?"

"Peter, drop the act. I know you want to have a pillow fight with me and the answer is still no and you need to realize that. Anyway, Garrett was disappointed and it took me a second, but it soon made sense, he wanted to be the one who had a pillow fight with you, and he was worried I was stealing you away from him."

"Garrett really said that? He wants to have a pillow fight with me?"

"Peter, why are you so obsessed with pillow fights?" Isabella asked the question I hoped she never would.

"I saw this sleepover once, all the girls were in a huge pillow fight, feathers flying everywhere, it looked like fun. Jasper projected their joy onto us and I wanted to join in, but it wasn't meant to be. Jasper bared his teeth and their laughter disappeared, the pillows became forgotten, and we killed them. I've carried it with me though, all this time, it just seemed like so much fun."

"You killed a group of girls?"

"They weren't girls, they were in college. We do not kill children, well not unless it's unavoidable."

I could tell Isabella wanted to press the matter further, but they were getting too far off track.

"So how does participating in a pillow fight with Garrett make you feel?" Isabella asked.

"He is not my mate, I didn't say that," Peter quickly defended.

"And neither did I, just answer the question, Peter."

"Hang on, let me visualize it."

Suddenly I was thankful I couldn't read minds. I was hit with Peter's lust and longing and also a small dose of love, then it shifted and became kinky. Okay, blocking him now. I did not want to know what was going on in his head at all.

"Peter!" Isabella said and he snapped out of it. "Well?"

"It depends, what kind of underwear is he wearing?"

"Don't ask me, this is your fantasy."

"Bella," he pleaded.

"Okay, no underwear then. I can't believe we're discussing this," she muttered.

"No, he has to be wearing underwear, but what kind?"

"Fuck, Peter, let me say right fucking now that I do not EVER want a threesome with you and Garrett and do not even think about a coven foursome. He is wearing some tight black boxer briefs that are way too small on him and you can see everything… Eww, that's so wrong. Fuck you, Peter, and never ask me to do that again… Peter? Great, we've lost him. Are you hearing this, Jasper? …Jasper, I know you can hear me. Come save me… Jasper!"

I kept my mouth shut, this was not my problem at all.

"Okay," Peter eventually said.

"Okay, what?"

"I would participate in a pillow fight with him."

"That wasn't the question, it was, how do you feel about being in a pillow fight with him, not would you."

"Oh, then I feel good."

"Good, oh god, I pray for Garrett."

"You do like him more than me."

"Peter, if you're mates then you're equals, just like Jasper and I, so I can't like one of you more than the other, it's impossible."

"He's not my mate."

"You keep on saying that and I don't understand why. Mates are sacred. If you find that fucker you grab a hold and don't let go. I can understand why Garrett has held back-"

"Why?" Peter asked, cutting her off.

"Because you're a stupid fucker that's why. Everything with you just goes around in a big fucking circle, it's a vicious cycle with no end. He would have told you and you would have killed him instantly, correct me if I'm wrong."

"You're not wrong. I would have killed him. I want to kill him now. Does he really care for me?"

"Ask Jasper."

"No, I'm asking you."

"Ask Garrett."

"Bella!"

"Yes, Peter, yes! Fuck. You're the whole reason he's here, yes he likes Jasper, but that's not what's keeping him here and it never has been."

"What are you talking about now?" Peter asked.

"Garrett is a century older than Jasper yet he willingly serves underneath him. It's understandable due to their past, but Garrett shouldn't be this loyal. He should have left by now. This life would have bored him, he would have ran off to fight in more wars because that is him, but he stays because of you. He loves you and the thought of leaving you pains him, so he stays."

"How do you know all of this? He wouldn't have told you."

"You're right, he didn't, but it's how I feel about Jasper and I can see it in Garrett's eyes with the way he looks at you that he feels the same about you."

"What do I do?" Peter asked.

"Do you accept that he's your mate?"

"No."

"Then you can't do anything until you do."

"I need to talk to him."

"Yes, you do."

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"We're family, Peter, I will always be here for you."

"Even if Garrett and I don't work out."

"Stop worrying about it, but yes, I will be here regardless of what happens."

"I need to find him," Peter said and then he was gone, thankfully he had more sense than Garrett and used the door.

"Fuck," Isabella hissed appearing in front of me. "Jasper, let's follow him. I want to see how this plays out."

"Why?"

"Aren't you the least bit curious?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because they are mates, it will work out."

"Well I want to witness it and you're coming with me." Isabella grabbed my hand and gave chase. I could have fought her off, but I didn't even bother as I could feel just how much this meant to her.

We took to the trees and followed Peter's trail, stopping out of view, but we could hear them.

"Oh, hey, Peter," Garrett said.

"Garrett."

"What are you doing? Did Bella get angry and send you away as well?"

I looked at Isabella and cocked my eyebrow, what had she done to Garrett this time? She shrugged her shoulders in response and proceeded to ignore me.

"No, just wanted to go for a run."

Fuck, this would take forever. I grabbed out my phone and quickly typed Garrett a message telling him that Peter knew.

"That was not nice," Isabella said as she hit me. Fuck! I did not deserve that.

Garrett read the message and I could hear him suck in a breath. There was a pause.

"Peter, I…" Garrett faltered, "I love you." The moment he said the words, his relief hit me. He had finally voiced his feelings and he felt free, but he was also scared.

"I know," Peter replied.

"Do you love me?" Garrett asked.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? How can you not know?!"

"Don't yell at me."

"I'm sorry," Garrett apologized. "I'm sorry."

"Do you really love me?"

"Yes, you're my mate."

"Don't say that."

"Why?"

"I… Life isn't that simple."

"Don't you want to be with me?" Garrett asked. He was now hurt and feeling dejected.

"This is new to me."

"Peter, please say something, anything. Please reassure me in any way that you can."

More silence.

"I don't…" Peter started, but stopped. "I want to have a pillow fight with you," Peter admitted and that was all Garrett needed to hear. "What are you doing? Garrett, put me down. Don't you dare kiss me? …Garrett! …No, keep your tongue to yourself."

"No, I love you, you stupid fucker."

"Garrett, let me go."

"Never."

"We need to leave," I told Isabella.

"Why?"

"Because this is sickening."

"Hey, that's not nice, they're our coven mates, we should be happy for them."

"I am happy, this is my happy face."

"Wow, it looks remarkably like your normal pissed off face."

"Isabella, do you know how other people's lust makes me feel?"

"Horny?"

"No, it's sickening. It's easier now that I have you, but I feel perverted, like a peeping tom. Can we please leave?"

"You can, but I'm staying."

Fine. I climbed out of the tree and headed back towards the house. I really was happy for Peter and Garrett, but their budding relationship isn't what I needed to see or feel. They had always been at each other's throats, always yelling and playing jokes. Seeing them this sweet and loving was just unusual, but I knew it was something I'd have to get used to.

"Where are the pillows?" I heard Garrett yell out before he flew past me in the forest with Peter hot on his heels.

Great. I stopped immediately and Isabella joined me.

"Aren't they a cute couple?" she asked.

"They are not supposed to be cute."

"Jasper," Isabella said, pouting at me.

"Enough of that," I told her. "Whilst they are occupied you are coming into town with me."

"Why?"

"Do you really want to witness their pillow fight?" I asked.

"No, but…"

"White briefs?" we could hear Peter say. "Okay, I can work with that."

We needed to leave now.

"We are going into town because I need to teach you how to hunt properly."

"But, Jasper, I can't drink the blood."

"Can't is not a word, Isabella, now come."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N- **Thank you for your reviews

Enjoy

* * *

**Major Jasper Whitlock's POV**

"Jasper?"

"Yes, Isabella?"

We were currently running towards town and I was going to show Isabella how to hunt the proper way.

"Why do you still call me Isabella?" she asked. "I understand why you did it when I was human, as I was weaker, but I really do prefer Bella."

I stopped running.

"You don't like the name Isabella?"

"Well it is my name, but I prefer Bella. Why can't you call me Bella?"

Why couldn't I? It was a simple question.

"Would it make you happy if I called you Bella?" I asked.

"Yes, but it's not all about my happiness."

"Yes, it is."

"Jasper, I don't want you doing anything just because of me."

"Bella, I do everything because of you. You're my mate, it's the only way."

"You called me Bella?"

Did I? I thought back. I had. The name had already been switched in my mind because whatever my mate wanted she got.

"Jasper, when the Volturi are finally defeated and they no longer want us how will life be?"

"We will be dead," I answered honestly.

"Jasper, no! I'm being serious. Say we get Aro to back off, then what?"

Okay, I would indulge her little fantasy no matter how impossible it was.

"Then we would be free to live how we wish."

"And how would that be?"

"I don't care as long as you're by my side and my boys aren't far away. Let's move, Bella, we need to hunt." Her disgust immediately rose. "Don't think of it as disgusting," I told her, "or that is all it will ever be to you. Blood is what you drink, it's a normal thing and you need to realize that. Come with me and I will show you how it's done."

I held out my hand and Isabella grabbed it. We ran hand in hand until we hit the edge of the city. I stopped Isabella and we walked slowly into town, heading towards the nightlife.

"Who do you want to kill?" I asked her, holding onto her hand tightly. I wasn't worried about her, but I needed to remember that she was still a newborn and could be unpredictable.

"I don't want to kill anyone."

"Bella, everyone wants to kill someone. Search your head and give me an answer."

My statement was true.

"I want to kill someone with blonde hair and blue eyes," Isabella said and she was certain.

"And who were they to you?" I asked.

"Mike Newton," she hissed. "I went to school with him and he was obsessed with me. I wasn't interested and I told him this, but he never let up. He was just a jerk. He had Jessica yet he still wanted me. Stupid human."

"Ah, Bella, yet another guy who wanted you yet you didn't want them. I feel special that never happened with me."

"Maybe I was just waiting for you all along," Isabella said and I could feel her lust.

"Maybe," I responded. I was definitely glad she had waited, but now was not the time or place for her growing lust. "Let's go find you a Mike," I said and her attention was momentarily redirected. There would be plenty of time for her lust once she was done feeding.

We stayed across the road from a club and hid in the shadows as Isabella examined the line for her potential victim. There were many humans to choose from, but when Isabella's excitement and malice grew I knew she had found her victim.

"Focus on him," I said as I stepped up behind her. "Find his scent and remember it."

She did as instructed. I knew this would be tough for her, there were so many people and to only focus on one scent would be near impossible, but it was something she would need to learn. Luckily for her the line to get into the club was moving very slowly.

"I have it," Isabella said. "What do we do now?"

"Now we wait."

"Oh."

"The club is full of humans, Bella, you must wait for your victim to leave and in the meantime you need to figure out how to get him away from his friends. Sometimes you get lucky and they are alone, but that hardly ever happens."

I left Isabella to her thoughts. I wanted to see what she would come up with. We just stood in the shadows silently, waiting for Isabella's victim to exit. It was around two am when he finally left the club and I took a step away from Isabella to let her know that this was all up to her. I would be close by though.

Isabella watched him as he stumbled down the street with his friends before following him. I stayed across the street and started walking. Isabella tripped and hit the ground, what was she doing? I looked at the group. Her victim had fallen behind and he was the only one who realized she tripped and he went to help her. He reached out and Isabella grabbed his hand, standing up. And not even a second later, Isabella lifted her head, her victim saw her red eyes, she covered his mouth to silence his screams and pulled him into the dark alley. I stretched out my gift and looked around the area, but no one noticed a thing and the victim's friends had already disappeared around the corner.

I hurried across the street and joined Isabella in the dark alley.

"Kill him," I told Isabella. "Snap his neck."

Isabella did exactly as I instructed and she snapped his neck easily and without a second thought. This was good news, another piece of the puzzle. Isabella wasn't against killing humans, so perhaps it only was the taste of blood that she hated.

"Drink," I said.

Isabella hesitated for a moment, before grabbing the victim's arm, again with the arm, and sinking her teeth in. She took a couple of mouthfuls and it started dripping down her chin.

"Swallow," I told her and she did. "Keep it up."

She drank a whole lot, but there came a point where it just became too much. She pushed him away from her and projectile vomited the blood everywhere.

"Bella?" I said concerned.

"No," she said, holding up her hand. "Let me try again."

I had a feeling the same thing would happen, but I let her try. She wanted to be able to drink the blood so badly I could feel it.

Isabella sunk her teeth back in and drank slowly. I could tell that she was forcing it down. She took a break and stood stock still. Her disgust was rising and she clamped her mouth shut. She was trying so hard to keep the blood down this time.

"Take it slowly, ease into it," I said. "Keep it down."

Isabella listened to me and her determination grew. The small amount of blood she had in her system was soon absorbed and no longer sitting in her stomach. Isabella pushed the guy away and fell to her knees, I was next to her in an instant.

"I tried, Jasper, I really did. It just doesn't taste good, it doesn't feel right."

"It's okay, Bella," I said as I brought her into my arms. "You did good."

"I failed."

"Yes, but you tried and you didn't give up, and you even got some blood into your system."

"What am I going to do now?" she asked and her grief crushed me.

"I don't know," I admitted truthfully, "but we will work this out together."

"Is this what I'm missing? You said everyone loses something during the change."

"No, Bella, you hated blood when you were human, I am certain it has just transferred over."

"Then what did I lose?" she asked desperately.

"I have had a lot of experience with this and there's one thing that stands out to me. You've lost your compassion."

"My compassion? Are you sure?"

"Bella, ask yourself this. Aside from the members of our coven, who do you care about? Who would you risk everything for?"

"No one."

"Exactly. You don't care, you can't sympathize with others. I saw you with Rosalie and Emmett, you did not care if they lived or died, but you allowed them to live because you were trying to do what you thought was right, but you didn't care, did you?"

"No. They are no one to me." I could feel her fear. "What does this mean? Not caring isn't a good thing."

"It is not the best quality to lose, but it's not the worst."

"Why do I care for you and Peter and Garrett?"

"Because I'm your mate and Peter and Garrett are extensions of me."

"So I only care for them because I'm your mate?"

"Bella, you are overthinking this."

"What did you lose when you were changed?" she asked suddenly.

"Me? I am not sure, but Garrett says I lost my drive. When I was human I was such a go-getter, nothing was out of my reach. I worked hard and I had many goals. The moment I was changed it all went away. I have no goals. I don't care to move up in this world. I just exist."

"That's terrible."

"I guess, but like yours it has its advantages."

"What are mine?"

"You care for no one, Bella, and that makes you completely ruthless, you answer to no one. You will become just as feared as me because no one will be safe from your wrath."

"Vampires will see me as your equal?" she asked.

"Of course, because you will do what you need to do with no thought of any loss that does not concern you. Enough of this. May I drink from your kill?" I asked.

"Go ahead."

I grabbed Isabella's victim and pulled him to me.

"Why do you drink from the arm?" I asked Isabella as I looked at her bite mark.

"It's impersonal," she answered. "An arm is just an arm… Oh, yeah, I see the lack of compassion now. I don't even want to try and relate to my victims because I don't care."

"I think it's cute," I told her.

I locked my eyes with hers and bit down on Isabella's bite mark and began drawing the lukewarm blood into my mouth. I didn't stop until it was all gone.

"Here," I said, pushing the dead boy at Isabella. "Your kill, your hide."

"But you drank him," she argued.

"I don't make the rules, Bella. Come here, I'll help you." I leaned forward and kissed her. "Come on, we should be hurrying. I do not trust Peter and Garrett alone for this long."

Isabella let out a laugh and it was good to see her relaxing.

"You're right," she agreed. "I still can't believe that Garrett consented to a pillow fight just to get closer to Peter."

"I still can't believe any of it."

"Hey, can we pick up some black boxer briefs?" Isabella asked me.

"I thought you wanted to stay as far away from Peter and his pillow fight fantasies as you could."

"Well, yeah, but shouldn't we get them a gift. A congratulations-on-your-mateship gift."

"I do not think it is needed, but if you want to."

"I want to."

"Okay," I accepted.

I stepped away and Isabella picked up her kill. I led her into a deserted area and showed her how to properly dig a hole and bury the body so that no one would ever find it. When we were done we headed back into town for Isabella to make her purchase for the boys. A silly gift, but it did make me think of one thing, what would my boys give Isabella and me? It was a question I didn't want to know the answer to. Anything involving my boys was best to be avoided. We reached a store and Isabella began panicking.

"My eyes are red aren't they?" she asked.

"Yes, here." I handed her a pair of sunglasses to wear.

"Do you just carry sunglasses around with you?" she asked.

"No, of course not, I stole them off your victim. You need to be more observant, Bella."

"What about you?" she asked.

"Easy," I said as I closed my eyes and drew off Isabella's thirst and brought it into myself. I opened up my eyes and Isabella gasped at my now black eyes.

"Can anyone do that?"

"I guess, but my gift does help things along. Let's get this underwear and move on. I will teach you the trick with the eyes later on."

We headed into the store and I followed Isabella. She knew exactly what she was looking for and quickly grabbed a pair. We headed for the checkout and the employee looked at us confused.

"Buying something for your man?" she asked Isabella.

"Yes," Isabella said. "He had a little accident-"

She didn't just say that.

"She is joking," I said cutting Isabella off and reassuring the employee. "They are for my boy."

"You're not helping things," Isabella said. "They are for a friend," she said.

I was sick of this interaction so I pulled the first bill out of my pocket and threw it at the employee.

"Keep the change," I told her before grabbing Isabella by the arm and pulling her from the store. "I am never going shopping with you again," I told her. "You are worse than the boys. Less is always more, Bella."

"If you say so. Race you back, I want to see the boys' faces when I give them their gift."

Isabella took off running and I gave chase. I stretched out my gift because there was no way I was running into anything involving my boys blind. Thankfully when I picked up their emotions Garrett was feeling frustration and Peter was annoyed. What had they done now? Only they could make their mateship a total disaster when it was supposed to be the simplest thing in our existence.

Isabella reached the house first and found the boys instantly. I stayed back, trying to avoid the whole situation.

"What happened in here?" Isabella asked and I could feel dread. Dread! I was up the stairs and standing in Peter's doorway a moment later, and what I saw shocked me.

Peter was on one side, Garrett on the other. Both were beat up, cuts, bites, venom leaking everywhere. Peter was even missing a big patch of hair on his head. But the most surprising thing was that there were feathers every-fucking-where. I guess Peter finally got his pillow fight.

"What the fuck did you do to each other?" I asked.

"Peter was being an ass," Garrett supplied.

"And Garrett was trying to force me… We fought."

"And who won?" Isabella asked.

"It was a tie," Garrett said. Of course it was, they were equals.

"I got you a gift," Isabella said excitedly.

"What is it?" Peter asked, guarded.

"Happy mateship," Isabella said as she held up the underwear for Peter to see.

"Yes! Bella, you are the best!"

"Why did you get him underwear?" Garret asked confused.

"Garrett, put these on," Peter said as he made a move, approaching Garrett.

I needed to leave now.

"Clean up this room when you're done," I warned them before I left. Isabella didn't follow me, but I didn't care. There was no way I was sticking around to witness whatever the fuck that was going to turn out to be.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N- **You guys are the best

Enjoy

* * *

**Major Jasper Whitlock's POV**

"Are you wearing them today?" Peter asked Garrett and I rolled my eyes.

A few days had passed since they had… I don't know what they had done. I know Garrett admitted his feelings towards Peter, but Peter, I had no fucking idea. He was guarding himself more than usual. Not that I wanted to understand their relationship at all. As long as they weren't causing trouble and weren't hurting each other then so be it.

"No," Garrett answered.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not wearing any underwear."

"At all?" Peter asked.

"No."

"Oh."

Isabella let out a small chuckle and I wrapped my arms tighter around her. We were actually having a pleasant moment. I was on the couch with Isabella and she was lying back against me, my arms firmly around her. Peter and Garrett were sitting on the other couch, close to each other, but not touching, and we were all just sitting here relaxing. It was nice and everyone's emotions were comforting. I still couldn't forget the Volturi though, but with no word from Alistair yet I knew that we were currently safe. We would need to move on soon, but now was not the time.

"Bella, are you wearing underwear?" Peter asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Oh." Peter was definitely thinking hard about something and I didn't care to know what. "Jasper," he started, but I cut him off with a glare and he backed off. "Excuse me," he said and he left the room.

"What is he doing?" Isabella directed at Garrett.

"Who knows," Garrett answered with a smile, "but I'm going to find out."

Garrett left too and I reveled in Isabella's contentment and happiness.

"I'm so glad our relationship isn't complicated," she said. "Do you think they will ever figure things out?"

"Of course," I answered. "They are just having trouble transitioning. For a century all they were too each other were coven mates, brothers even. Sure Garrett may have known otherwise, but I don't think Peter did, and even if he did, he didn't admit it or allow himself to think of it as an option. He is most likely realizing that he cannot be who he was with Garrett anymore, that he now has to be nice. But what he doesn't realize is that nothing has to change and all he has to do is be accepting. He will get there though, it may not be in this lifetime, but he will get there."

"How are you always to wise?" Isabella asked me.

"I can feel emotions," I said. "I know what makes people tick."

"It's more than that, Jasper."

"It does not matter. I am old, old vampires are supposed to be wise."

"You're not old. …Garrett is old."

"Hey!" Garrett said before getting distracted. "Peter, no you can't do that."

I shared a look with Isabella. I knew she wanted to see what was going on with the boys so I let her go.

"What?" Isabella said and I could feel her shock. "Peter, I didn't know there was a full moon tonight… Why is it so bright? What is he doing?"

"I have no idea," Garrett said.

"Where are they?" Peter asked.

"Oh, hey, warn a lady before you turn around. Seeing your naked butt is one thing, but seeing that… thing."

"Oh, I'm sorry, have you and Jasper not fucked yet?" Peter asked.

"Yes, we have, many times," Isabella answered. "Oh, Peter, no."

Garrett let out a laugh. What was he doing now?

"It's a helicopter," Peter said.

Great, thank you for that visual.

"Garrett, grab the flares and land that sucker already before Peter's crashes," Isabella said.

"The flares come afterwards," Peter told her.

"Oh, no. Jasper was right, you two are worse now, at least before your conversations weren't directed towards sex.

"Ah, there they are," Peter said triumphantly.

"You wanted Garrett's underwear all this time?" Isabella asked. "Why?"

"It's both of ours," Peter said. "You gave it to us as a gift."

"Well at least you now have pants on."

My phone rang and everyone was in the room before I could pull it out. No one called me aside from Alistair and my coven. I shared a look with everyone and blocked their emotions. I grabbed my phone and it was indeed Alistair.

"Alistair," I answered.

"Oh, you've really done it this time. Aro is on a rampage, he is not happy at all that the twins are dead. He is blaming Felix outwardly, but we all know who he really blames. He's gearing up for something big, I don't know what, but I would advise leaving wherever you are and going underground, literally. This will not end well. Aro is not going to give up until you are all dead and he is not going to lose this round, Whitlock. Move now and move fast. I wish you luck."

I hung up the phone and looked at the faces of my coven, they said it all. Peter and Garrett looked determined, but I could see some fear in them. Isabella's was just pure fear. We all knew this moment would come one day though.

"We must leave," I said firmly. "Felix knows this location. We need to find somewhere new."

"Are we just going to run?" Isabella asked.

"For now. Once we are safe we can begin our plan of attack."

"Will we win?" she asked next.

"I don't know," I answered honestly.

I knew Aro had an army and I knew no one who would fight with us. I was only close to Alistair and he didn't like to involve himself in any wars.

"Go and grab whatever you need," I said. "We will be leaving shortly and we most likely will not be coming back here until it's over. So grab anything sentimental."

Isabella and Peter disappeared upstairs, but Garrett stayed with me.

"The only thing that means anything to me is Peter," he admitted.

I was the same with Isabella, but I didn't say anything.

Ten minutes passed before Peter rejoined us. Why the fuck he had taken ten minutes and only had a small backpack was beyond me.

"Where's Bella?" I asked and his face dropped.

"She came back downstairs not long after we went up."

"No, she didn't." I focused on my gift and stretched it out. I couldn't find her anywhere. Where was she? Did she have her shield in place? I raced up the stairs and walked into my room. The window that Garrett had broken and fixed was wide open. I looked around for a note or a reason as to why she had ran, but there was nothing.

I thought back to what happened before Isabella came upstairs. She was so fearful, so scared. She asked if we would win and I basically said no. Did she not want to die? That was understandable, but why did she run? I needed to figure out where she went. I thought about her life and she only had two connections, Forks and the Cullen's. She had to be with the Cullen's. But why? … The why didn't matter, I could learn the why when she was safely back in my arms. Now where were the Cullen's? They would be hiding from me, but where. I remembered that Edward mentioned that they had friends, the Denali's and they were from Alaska. Isabella surely knew this information and that had to be where the Cullen's were.

"Let's go!" I roared as I took off running, my boys following me. We needed to get to Alaska, but I would pass through Forks on my way to make sure she wasn't there.

Maybe Isabella had gone to the Cullen's and their friends to ask them for help. That is the only option I could come up with, because nothing else made sense. I just needed her back. I knew she wouldn't do anything without good reason and that she would never abandon me, but this was unacceptable. She better have a good fucking reason or I would not be happy. And she sure as fuck better not die. I let out another roar and picked up my speed.

I could feel Peter and Garrett's emotions behind me and Peter's were shifting. Now was not the fucking time for emotional growth. I heard a noise and turned my head to see Peter now on Garrett's back.

"Do not slow the fuck down," I told them and I could feel Garrett's understanding. I turned my head back around and kept on running, but I had no option but to listen to their conversation that Peter decided that they needed to have right fucking now.

"I'm sorry, Garrett," Peter said. "I'm sorry I haven't accepted that you're my mate, but seeing Jasper without Bella… I don't want to lose you."

"You won't."

"But what if we get split up and I haven't told you."

"Told me what?"

"That I think I love you."

"Peter, we're mates, I'm sure of it, so I know you love me even if you don't think it's true."

"How do you know?"

"Because the first fucking moment I saw you I just knew. You were so fucking beautiful and the way you stuck to Jasper's side and how nice you were to him. I just knew."

"Why didn't I know? Why didn't you say anything?"

"It doesn't matter, Peter, not right now. Ask me again when this is done. …Now, not that I don't love this close embrace with you, can you please get the fuck off my back and start running again."

I felt Peter's love for Garrett and I heard him kiss Garrett. I turned just in time to feel Garrett's shock and to see him return the kiss. Garrett lost concentration and tripped, sliding through the forest floor. I didn't stop and they somehow managed to keep their lips locked the whole time. It almost made me smile. They were close to being connected as mates, but now was not the time to smile. I picked up my pace and ten minutes later I was joined by Peter and Garrett who thankfully were no longer locked at the lips. I didn't say a word, but I could feel their emotions and they were already beginning to line up like most mates' do.

It took almost a day to get to Forks. I ran through town searching for Isabella, but there was no sign of her. We continued on to Alaska, which took another day and then half a day to find these Denali's, thankfully their coven was named after a national park and that's where they happened to reside.

It had been two and a half days since Isabella had left and I was trying to keep it together, but I was failing. I knew I would explode and I knew there would be no stopping it.

We came upon their house in the forest and I didn't stop, it was too late for that. They met us outside and they had their fighting stances ready.

"Has anyone passed through here recently?" I asked, stopping.

"No," a female with blonde hair answered. I focused on her as she seemed to be the leader.

Her answered registered in my mind... No, no? Had Isabella not been here? Where were the Cullen's?"

"Where are Emmett and Rosalie Cullen and cut the bullshit? Just answer me and no one will get hurt."

"They were here this morning, but they headed out."

"Where?"

The leader paused.

"Tanya, just answer him," the man said. "He has a gift and he will be able to tell if you're deceiving him."

I wondered how he knew about my gift, but now was not the time to worry about it.

"They headed east, along the border. I don't know where they're going."

"That is a lie," I roared as I jumped at her and grabbed her neck pinning her to the ground. "Speak the truth or I will kill you."

"Montreal, they said they were going to Montreal, but I believe they're going to Maine. Please don't kill me."

"I won't kill you," I said as I let go of her neck. "But never beg for your life because it only makes vampires like me want to kill you more. I will give you a pass as I don't know what you mean to my mate."

I turned around with my information and took off running. I wasn't sure where Isabella was especially seeing as she hadn't been here, but then again she probably just called the Cullen's and got a location. I needed to track them down fast because if Isabella wasn't with them then I needed to move on. We headed towards Montreal following the border. Half a day in and I could feel the Cullen's emotional signatures up ahead. I alerted my boys and we began our attack. My boys went off ahead and grabbed them unaware and then I revealed myself.

"What are you doing here?" Emmett asked. "We have caused no trouble?"

"Where is Isabella?" I asked. "Where are you meeting her?"

"Just leave us alone," Rosalie spat. "We never wanted any of this. We hardly even knew Bella. She was Edward's friend, not ours. We only met her twice, but we were willing to protect her. We promised we would always look out for her as she was considered family to Carlisle and Edward, and with them dead it fell onto us, but we're done. She has brought us nothing but trouble. And she is your mate, so you can claim the ownership on her."

"Isabella has not contacted you in the past three days?" I asked.

"No, she hasn't."

Fuck! Fuck! This was not good. There was only one other place Isabella would go, but I thought she was smarter than that, obviously not. I had no doubt now that she was in Volterra. What had she done? What was she doing?

"Kill them," I told my boys.

"No, please, don't," were Rosalie's last words.

"Fuck you," were Emmett's.

I had had enough of them. They got more chances than they deserved. Plus I had kept my promise to Isabella because I didn't kill them, my boys did. We watched them burn and the process took forever. Now that I knew where Isabella was for sure, I wanted to be with her, but it was already too late. She had been in Volterra for at least three days now and it would take us at least half a day to reach her. Whatever she had planned would already be in effect. There was only one good thing and that was that she was still alive, but that could change any second. We needed to leave now!

"What's wrong?" Garrett asked me.

"I know where Isabella is?"

"Where?" Peter asked.

"Volterra."

"No, she wouldn't be that stupid," Peter said.

"Yes, she would."

"Umm, Jasper?"

"What, Garrett?!"

"How are we getting to Volterra?" he asked and I could feel his fear.

"On a plane, Garrett."

His face fell and he began panicking. Peter was quickly by his side comforting him.

"Garrett, you have two hours to get the fuck over your fear of flying because you are not staying behind."

I took off running towards the nearest major city I was certain would fly out of the country, New York. Garrett's fear of airplanes was not something we needed right now, but I hoped that with Peter by his side and him understanding why we had to fly, to save Isabella, that he would get onto the plane. If not I would just tie him up in the cargo area because that would be where we were riding, and as soon as we landed in Europe we would disembark and run the rest of the way. And I didn't give a flying fuck if anyone saw us. I wanted my mate back and nothing would stop me from getting her, and if anyone stood in my way, human or vampire, then they would die.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N- **Thank you for all the reviews, much appreciated

Enjoy

* * *

**Isabella Marie Swan's POV**

I was standing outside Volterra and I could see the Volturi's castle. Leaving Jasper had been the hardest thing I've ever had to do and I now understood why it was so hard for him to leave me all of those times. You felt as though you were leaving an important piece of yourself behind. It was as though you were jumping out of a plane and you knew for a fact that you weren't wearing a parachute, death and destruction were imminent. But you've always got to make a choice, no matter how hard it may be.

My mate and my coven are my life and I can't just sit back and wait for Aro to destroy us all. I needed to do something no matter how stupid. I knew Jasper would never agree and that is why I left without telling him. I knew that when I returned, if I returned, that I would be in for a world of hurt. Jasper tries to be sweet with me, I know that, but this will have him infuriated and I just hoped he would be able to calm himself enough to see where I was coming from and further more I just hope that my plan works.

I looked at the castle one last time. It was so obtrusive, although it fit in with the scenery and Italy, it just looked too monstrous. It gave me an ill feeling in my stomach. It was warning me away, but it held what I needed. It held my coven's freedom. I pressed forward. As I passed by a car I caught my reflection and I was happy to see that my eyes were still red, that would help with my story. I entered through the gates and I was surprised that there was no security, though I suspect that they were hiding. I kept my blank face in place, thinking of my mate and how he would go about all this. I was acting exactly as I imagined he would in the same situation.

I headed through the largest opening and turned left. Stumbling around the castle until I finally came across a reception area with a human sitting behind the desk. A human? Why? …Another piece of the Jasper puzzle clicked for me. I looked at this human and all I saw was my old life and I was reminded of just how weak I truly was. It must have been so hard for Jasper to be around me and then when he knew I was his mate he must have been disappointed. Humans just looked weak to us vampires, fragile, our next snack. It made my love for him grow even more. I don't think I would be able to fall for a human, I would just kill them on sight.

"Welcome to Volterra, how can I help you?"

"I am here to see the Volturi."

"Do you have an appointment?" the human asked. What the fuck was this, a fucking medical clinic? Did I have an appointment? I'd show her what my appointment was…

"Now, now, Gianna, be nice to our guests," a vampire spoke and I turned to face him. I kept my back straight, my shoulders squared and my face blank.

"I'm sorry, master Demetri," she bumbled.

Demetri, the tracker. I tried to remember everything my boys had told me about him and I worked out how to manipulate him.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" Demetri asked me.

"I am a shield," I answered truthfully. I knew his gift of tracking worked on following the tenors of vampires' minds, so I knew he would not be able to feel mine because of my shield. I needed the Volturi to trust me fast. I wouldn't have much time before Jasper worked out where I was and what I was up to. He'll come in guns blazing to get me and I was counting on that, but I hoped to find Aro's weakness before then.

"I can feel that," he said with a smile. He was pleased. "Aro and the rest of the leaders would love to meet you. If you wouldn't mind of course."

"Of course not," I answered sweetly. "That is why I am here."

"Good, come."

I followed Demetri through two big doors that just seemed to open without him touching them. The Volturi guards must have been listening to our conversation because there they sat in their obnoxious thrones, ready and waiting at attention.

"Lords, I have a rare gift for you," Demetri said. "A willing shield."

He stepped aside and I stood still. I kept my gaze focused on the one in the center, but looked at all three. They were older than I expected. They looked frail and tired. They didn't seem dangerous, but I had been warned again and again not to underestimate anyone unless given enough proof. I just stood there and waited for them to speak. It was yet another thing I learned from my coven, you never speak or attack first unless it's unavoidable.

"What is your name?" the one in the center asked and I knew that it had to be Aro. The three leaders were supposed to be equal, but everyone knew that Aro was the one in charge.

"Marie Black," I answered. I hated having to use Jacob's last name as my own, but I needed a name that I wouldn't forget and I couldn't go using my own name thanks to the Cullens.

"And why are you here?" the blonde one asked. I turned my head towards him, but only to be polite. Aro was my main focus here.

"I am a mental shield," I answered and I could see Aro's eyes light up in excitement. He wanted me and my gift just like Jasper had warned. This was good news.

"A demonstration?" Aro asked gleefully.

"Of course." I stepped up to him and with all eyes on me I held out my hand.

Aro grabbed it carefully and I stared at his face as he used his gift. It didn't work as expected and I loved seeing his disappointment and excitement.

"It is true," he told his brothers. "Completely remarkable. I cannot see a thing. Blank, nothing there."

Aro eventually let go of my hand and sat back down.

"What are you doing here, child?" Marcus asked me and he seemed the most tired of all of them.

"I wish to have the opportunity to join your guard." This was it, I needed to go all in. "I am only just past my newborn year and my maker was killed a few months ago. I've been all around, but I want purpose. I am aware that I possess a rare gift and I want to put it to use and do some good."

"You're willing to join the guard if there is a position available?" Aro asked and he couldn't hide his happiness. As Jasper would say, he was revealing way too much. "On your own free will?" he asked next and it kind of shocked me. My own free will? Did that mean that there were vampires here who didn't wish to be? "Tell me, can you shield others with your power?"

I stretched out my gift just like Peter had shown me and placed it around Caius.

"Touch his hand and see," I said, pointing to Caius.

Caius faltered. "You promised you wouldn't use your gift on us, Aro," he said firmly.

"But it is a test," Aro said as he dismissed his brother and reached out and touched him. Caius' face lost color immediately. "Nothing, I see nothing," Aro said and Caius snatched his hand back. "We would be able to use this gift. Marie would be able to shield us all from every mental invasion. I wonder if her power would have worked against…"

Aro trailed off and I could tell that he was talking about Jane. He seemed upset about her death.

"Aro, we should discuss this," Marcus, the voice of reason, said.

"Hush," Aro waved him off. I knew Aro was the boss, these two were just there for their… not good looks. "Marie, such a beautiful name. Tell me, your eyes are red, but what is your diet?"

"Humans."

"And you have no trouble with killing them?"

"No."

"Good, this is good." Aro clapped his hands together excitedly. He really needed to work harder at hiding his emotions.

"Demetri will show you to your room and I invite you to come back at feeding time for a free and delicious snack."

"Thank you," I said, dropping my head.

Demetri appeared from the side and escorted me out.

"A mental shield," I heard Aro say. "Oh this is so exciting."

I shook my head. He would soon learn. I would find all of his weaknesses and tear him down. He will suffer for hunting my mate. When I am done with him all he will be is a souvenir, his head on a pike… I would kill him one day, if he was lucky.

Demetri showed me to my room and it was completely bare.

"Aro didn't give me any instructions," he spoke and I turned to face him, "but they like all guards to stay inside the grounds unless otherwise specified, but of course you're allowed to leave at any time."

But was I really allowed to leave? How Demetri said it made me feel as though I wasn't.

"I am fine here," I said. "What time is feeding and where is it?"

"When the clock strikes five," he said. "You will hear the bells. Meet me outside the throne room and I will escort you."

I nodded my head and he left me be.

As the door closed behind me the weight of everything I was doing and what I had left behind came crashing down on top of me. The pain in my chest was unbearable and I collapsed, bringing my knees to my chest. I shouldn't have left my mate, but this was the only way. I couldn't even talk to him as I was sure someone was spying on me. I allowed myself to grieve for one minute before I pushed it all aside and stood up. I closed my eyes and opened up my ears. It began right now. I needed to find out everything about Aro and how the Volturi worked. They didn't know I was undercover and they never would.

I picked up so much information whilst waiting for feeding time and when the bell rang five times I knew it was time to go. Feeding, it still filled me with so much disgust. It was not the killing that worried me, it was the blood, it just didn't taste good, but I needed to put on a good show. I knew it would be hard, but it's what I have to do to blend in, to remain anonymous. The only person who knew who I was is Felix, but as Aro never reacted to me I was confident that upon hearing about the death of the twins he went into a rage and either killed Felix or had him locked up somewhere. I doubt Aro even thought to read his mind, not wanting to see the twins' deaths. He would find out the truth soon, but hopefully not yet.

I left my room and headed to meet Demetri. He was outside the door flirting with Gianna. I stood behind him, but he took no notice of me. I cleared my throat and he turned around chuckling at me.

"I think I like you, Marie," he said. "Come on then, let's go. It has already begun."

He took me to the killing room and it was filled with both humans and vampires and there was blood everywhere. The smell affected me instantly and I stopped breathing. It smelled so foul. I focused on my mate and tried to draw strength from him. I tried to act like him and it seemed to work.

"Dig in," Demetri whispered to me. "You have an audience."

I took Demetri for his word and didn't look up at the leaders. I just needed to put on a good show. I grabbed one of the remaining humans by the neck. I turned my back to the leaders and sunk my teeth into the girl's shoulder. Her blood filled my mouth and it was so warm and thick that I wanted to gag. My hair made a curtain around my face, but that didn't matter as any vampire who was looking at me would clearly see me, so my face stayed blank. I just did as Jasper said and I took it slow, allowing my body to absorb the blood before it filled my stomach. I didn't not need to spit blood everywhere.

When she was dry and I didn't feel as though I was going to hurl, I pushed her lifeless body away from me and grabbed another human, a teenage boy. I repeated the same process and the disgust was still there, but if I took it slow then it was bearable because the moment the blood was absorbed and not just sitting in my stomach I felt better.

As the boy's blood ran dry I pushed him away and basked in the feeling of being full for the first time. It was a freeing feeling to know that I wasn't hungry and to know that I had done what I was supposed to do. I licked my lips, it still tasted horrible, but maybe with time I could deal. I had just successfully drunk blood, but I knew I only did it because I had to.

My high didn't last long as with this new development I wanted to shout it from the rooftops. I wanted to tell my mate and our boys. I knew that they would be so proud of me. It kind of felt like I was cheating doing it here without them. I should be with my boys, but everyone has to make sacrifices in life and I reminded myself that I would be back with them soon, and when I was done with the Volturi no one would tear us apart.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N-** Thanks for the reviews

Enjoy

* * *

**Isabella Marie Swan's POV**

It had been three days now and I was surprised that Jasper hadn't caught up to me yet. I knew my shield was blocking him, but I thought my destination would have been obvious. Perhaps he was just having trouble getting Garrett on the plane. The thought both amused and saddened me. I missed my coven so much. Being with the Volturi had been a real eye-opener. They definitely lived a different life to my boys and oddly enough it was more violent which made no sense considering the background my boys had.

I had learned so much in my days here and not just about Aro and how to bring him down, but about vampire life, tactics, ruling this world. The Volturi had an infinite amount of knowledge to share and I was taking it all on board. I had been invited to another feeding yesterday and it was still difficult for me, the blood was horrid, but I was now confident in what I had to do. All I had to do was be patient, drink slowly, and think of anything but the taste, the smell, the texture... It was a hard task and I knew that I would slip up back home, but in front of the Volturi I couldn't allow that.

It didn't take me long to work out that Aro was up to something sinister. At first I was looking at all the vampires who he paid special attention to, but I soon realized it was the one he paid absolutely no attention to that I needed to get close to. Her name was Chelsea and that surprised me as my boys had told me nothing about her, her name was completely foreign, but it made sense as Aro clearly wanted her hidden. I didn't know what her gift was, but I was sure Aro was using her and that she was the key. But the key to what? I hoped I had some more time to figure this all out.

"Marie, how are things going today?" Marcus asked as he passed by the window I was sitting in. That's all I did here. I sat and I focused on the most important conversation going on at that current moment and learned everything I could about it.

"Good, Marcus, and you?"

Marcus was the only one out of the three leaders to seek me out and be nice to me. Aro only wanted me for my gift and Caius didn't want anything to do with me, but Marcus I liked.

"Every day is a blessing, Marie," he said, but it didn't ring true, but I felt it wasn't a lie either. I think Marcus was just stuck underneath Aro's rule and I hoped that when I dethroned Aro that Marcus and Caius would rise up and take his place. But that was the best case scenario and achieving that outcome would be hard.

"Ah, yes. I am new to this life, but I do love it," I said, smiling at him.

"I don't know what you were like as a human, but you make a wonderful vampire, Marie."

"Marcus, you're too kind."

"Well I'll leave you to it, whatever it is that you do. Sitting is so boring to me, but I can appreciate that you take some kind of joy in it."

"I do, Marcus, you can see the whole kingdom from this window."

Marcus stepped up and looked out the window.

"So you can," he agreed. "Will I be seeing you later in the throne room?"

"Yes, Aro demands that I be there."

"Don't look so worried, Marie, you will do fine, just make sure you have your gift ready."

I smiled at him and watched him walk away. He really was a kind soul.

I turned my attention back to the occupants of the castle, but something caught my attention. There was a glimmer of anger in the air. I tried to work out what it was and then my chest began aching. Jasper, he was close. This was not good. I needed more time. I had to warn him. I jumped out of my window and ran, leaving Volterra behind me. I had to find a payphone and call Jasper. I needed him to understand that it wasn't the right time yet.

I found a payphone and quickly put the money in, dialing Jasper's cell. Please, please pick up.

"Jasper's answering service," Peter answered. It sounding like he was running and he didn't sound happy at all.

"Hey," I managed to squeak out. My boys wouldn't be happy with me at all.

"I don't believe it. Is that you, Bella? You grace us with your fucking presence. We are your coven. You don't just leave and not say a word. We have been worried sick about you."

I didn't say anything. What could I say? And if Peter was this pissed off at me then I could only imagine how pissed off Jasper was.

"Are you not going to say anything? How about sorry? That's a great fucking place to start."

"Peter, put Jasper on."

"Jasper isn't in the right frame of mind to talk to you right now."

"Peter, put him on!" I said sternly and I could hear Garrett laughing. Garrett was with them? How the hell did they get him on the airplane?

I could hear some commotion and then I distinctly heard a grunt and I knew it came from my Jasper.

"Jasper," I breathed a sigh of relief. "I know you're not happy with me and I understand that. Can you please stop?" I asked, but here was no response. "Jasper, please stop and listen to me!"

He huffed and did what I said.

"What?" he barked out.

"I am sure you know by now where I am… Of course you do, I can feel you. Jasper, I am okay. I am fine. The Volturi have not captured me or injured me, they do not know who I am, but if you show up they will realize and my plan will fail. I need you to trust me."

"I can't do that."

"Jasper, please, I know what I have to do to save us."

"Bella, you are less than a month old. You don't just run off and go to the Volturi without coming to me first. I am your mate."

"I know that you're my mate and that is why I am doing this. Jasper, are you going to listen to me and stay away?"

"No."

"I will need you, but not right now. Please, just give me more time."

"No, Bella, I cannot give you that. You are my mate and I've already spent too much time away from you."

"How far away are you?" I asked. I knew that I wouldn't be able to change his mind, but maybe I could figure out a new plan with whatever time I had left.

"Two hours," he said, "if you're lucky."

If I'm lucky? I hated this, I hated this so much. I didn't want him to be angry at me, but there was nothing I could do about it, not now at least. I just needed to focus on my plan. I couldn't allow all of this grief to be for nothing. I needed to bring Aro down and fast.

I didn't bother saying goodbye, there was no use. I hung up the phone and took off running. I needed to get back to Volterra and figure this all out.

When I reached the castle I slowed down and headed straight for the throne room. This is where it would all go down and thankfully it was currently empty. I stood behind the thrones and looked out at the great room, imagining it all. The leaders would be in their thrones, guards lining the walls. My boys would come in forcing the doors open. Everything would stop and I would be able to see my Jasper. Now what do I have to do to make this work…

* * *

**Major Jasper Whitlock's POV**

Isabella, fucking Isabella. How dare she ask me to wait? I don't care what she's been planning I am not going to wait for her to be ready. I wanted her back in my arms now and I was going to kill anyone and everything.

"You need to calm down," Garrett said. "You need to trust her."

I let out a growl. I was too angry to do anything other than seek blood and vengeance.

I picked up my pace and didn't stop until me and my boys were in Volterra. Being closer to Isabella had be thinking more clearly and had me at ease. She was okay, I could feel that now, but I still held on to my anger as I knew I was going up against the Volturi and I needed to be focused. We headed for the castle and didn't stop for anyone.

I focused on Isabella's emotions and headed straight for her. We ended up in a huge room and it seemed as though all of the guards were present. What were they having, a fucking meeting? Maybe Isabella was right, maybe I should have listened to her. I stopped in the middle of the room, my boys behind me. My eyes sought out Isabella, she was standing behind the leaders. Why was she there? I decided not to focus on her, I didn't need to show my hand so early.

"What are you doing here?" Aro asked. "And tell me why I don't kill you on the spot for killing members of my guard?"

Marcus' emotions spiked and I could feel his fear and understanding. I turned my head to look at him and he was looking at me closely as well as my boys. He then went to turn his head towards Isabella, but she stepped forward and rested her hand on his shoulder. Marcus' gift came to my mind, he could see the bonds between mates and he now knew that Isabella belonged to me, so this would not end well.

"Answer me?" Aro said and I focused on Bella. She nodded her head and I proceeded.

"I have come to claim what is mine," I said and Aro's confusion hit me. I glanced at Isabella and Aro finally understood.

"This is the girl the Cullens have claim on?" Aro asked, looking at Isabella.

"What Cullens?" I asked. "At last check none of them remained breathing."

"You killed them?" Isabella asked me. "Even when I told you not to?"

"You ran from me and they got in my way, but I didn't kill them, my boys did."

"What is going on, Marie?" Aro asked as he turned to face Isabella.

He called her Marie? My girl was smarter than I gave her credit for.

"Well this wasn't how it was supposed to go," Isabella said. I watched as she squeezed Marcus' shoulder before walking down the steps and joining my side. I pulled her to me and crashed my lips into hers, kissing her fiercely before pulling back and biting her on the neck, pushing my venom into her. She hissed, but didn't cry out in pain even though she was feeling it.

"This isn't possible," Aro said. "Your mate was only just a human."

"This is true," I said. "She's remarkable isn't she? I bet with the small amount of time she has been with you you've realized this, but she belongs with me. Not here in this dreadful castle."

"We cannot let you leave," Aro said. "You killed Santiago and Jane and Alec."

"You set them on me and my coven for no reason," I said, standing my ground.

"It is still an offence," Aro said.

"Can I have the floor please?" Isabella asked and we all allowed her. "I came here to infiltrate you and I have to say that I've learned a lot. If it wasn't for my impatient mate I would have succeeded in my plan, but I must try it anyway. Marcus," she said as she walked over to him. "I never lied to you, never, and once I do what I have to do I hope that you take charge."

"What are you going to do?" Aro asked with a laugh, but I could feel his fear. "You are not going to be able to walk out of here alive."

"We'll see," Isabella said. I kept my gaze locked on her, wondering what she was going to do. "I observed everything. All I wanted was to bring Aro down and now I will try my best to do that. If he attacks me," she said as she turned and faced us, "then kill him, kill them all."

I nodded my head and she turned back around. She closed her eyes and I could feel her concentration. A minute passed and nothing happened. She reached out behind her and I didn't hesitate to grab her hand. I sent her my love and strength. She took it on board and then two things happened, Aro began to panic and everyone else started feeling lost and deceived. What was my mate doing?

Everything settled down and all eyes were on Aro.

"What did you do?" I asked her.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. "All I knew was that Chelsea was the key, so I shielded her and then… this happened I guess."

"Chelsea?" Marcus questioned, everything falling into place. "You used her against us all, Aro! You used her to tie us to you! What other things have you been hiding?!"

I wasn't sure exactly what was happening, but I knew one thing for sure, my mate was brilliant.

"Marcus," Isabella spoke. "We will take our leave now and you won't have any problems from us."

"Marie… Bella… Leave now, I will forget your treachery and your coven's crimes, but I do not wish to see you again."

I could feel Isabella's hurt, but I had to pull her away. We needed to leave before it was too late.

"Come on, Bella," I said. "We must leave."

She was conflicted, but she willingly came with me and our boys, and she never looked back.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N- **Thanks for taking the time to review

Enjoy

* * *

**Major Jasper Whitlock's POV**

"Grab them!" Marcus yelled. We were away from the castle, but we could still hear them. "Aro and Chelsea! Lock them up. We need to figure out what to do now."

The Volturi guard was definitely in shambles, but my mate had ensured that they would not fall and because of this Marcus was already stepping up to take charge and I knew that Caius would soon follow.

We left Volterra and continued on. Isabella kept on trying to stop us, I knew she was desperate to talk to me, but I wasn't ready yet. We ran to Germany and canvassed their airport. We needed to find a plane that was heading to New York and get on it. I just wanted to be home already.

"You can't keep on ignoring her," Peter said. I let out a growl and he backed off.

"Umm, Jasper, do we really need to fly again?" Garrett asked. "I understand why we had to the first time, but we're not in a rush now."

"You don't need to fly again," I told him and his happiness grew.

"Really? Oh, thank you, Jasper."

"Peter can stay with you and I will take Isabella with me on the plane."

"You can't take her alone," Peter said, wisely afraid of what I would do to her alone with my anger. They were playing right into my hand.

"Then get Garrett on the plane, your choice."

"Come on, Garrett," Peter said. "You went on it once and we didn't die. And I doubt Bella is going to run off again, she realizes her mistake."

"They're not supposed to fly, Petey, they're not. It's a conspiracy. Plane crashes, we only hear about the ones they can't cover up."

"Garrett, I love you, I do, but you are batshit crazy right now. We will be fine and if the plane crashes then we will survive."

"It's not natural."

"We can't leave Jasper alone with her. You know how he gets when he's angry. Just suck it up, Garrett."

I kept my ears open, waiting for confirmation on a plane going to New York. I was surprised with how quiet Isabella was being throughout all this and I turned to look at her. She was just standing there with her head cast downwards. I knew she was sorry for deceiving me and running off with no word, but it was too late for that now.

We stood in the shadows for hours until a plane was finally boarding for New York and Garrett had spent most of that time undecided. I really did not understand his fear.

"Come on, let's go," I told them, jumping over the fence.

I looked back and they were all just standing there.

"Isabella, now," I said and she did as I said, joining me. I looked at Peter and Garrett. "Make your decision," I told them.

"We need to go with them," Peter said. "For Bella."

"I don't want to."

"He's calling her Isabella, do you not hear that. She needs us."

I was sick and tired of them, so I grabbed Isabella's arm and directed her towards the plane. We stayed out of sight and when the crew members weren't paying attention we snuck into the cargo bay. A few minutes later we were joined by Peter and Garrett. Garrett looked terrified and stood closest to Isabella. Grabbing her hand tightly in his own. This would be a long and silent flight I suspected, and I was right.

The moment we landed in New York we all left the cargo area as quick as we could. It didn't help that I was projecting my anger and disappointment the whole time.

"We are heading home," I said when we were out of the airport. "I don't care how you get there, just get there."

I took off running and I didn't care whether or not they were following me.

"Now's our chance," Garrett said. "We can leave him, start our own life. What do you say Bella?"

"No, I can't," she answered without hesitation. "Jasper is my mate and I betrayed him. I need to accept my punishment. I will never leave him, everything I did was for him. I'm surprised you would actually suggest such a thing, Garrett…. Oh, you asshole."

"One day you may be as cunning as me, Bella, but today isn't that day," Garrett said.

They all started chasing after me and I blocked them out, holding onto my anger the whole way home.

Once I arrived I stopped in the living room and just stood there. Home. It was so good to be home. Being here cleared my mind and I was now certain on Isabella's punishment.

"Jasper?" Isabella asked as she arrived with my boys. "Please talk to me. Please let me explain."

"You don't need to explain," I said. "I understand exactly what you did and why you did it, but I don't agree with how you went about it. You deceived us. You abandoned us. We are your coven and you spat in our faces. Your reasons don't matter. The outcome doesn't matter. What you did was wrong. It was treachery. You betrayed me!"

"I know, I know," she said, bowing her head again. She was currently telling the truth. She knew she had done wrong. "Just punish me and get it over and done with."

"No," I said firmly.

"What? Why? You have to."

"No, I don't."

"But I betrayed you, you said so yourself. I deserve to be punished. Just do it already."

"I can't," I said truthfully. "I care for you too much to punish you."

"But you punish Peter and Garrett," Isabella said feeling hurt. "Why can you hurt them but not me? I deserve it."

"Peter and Garrett mean a lot to me that is true, but you mean more to me, Bella. I love you. You are my mate."

"I don't care, punish me."

"I can't, it would kill me. Hurting you when I know you were only doing what you had to do to protect me and my boys would kill me. I can't do it."

"So I just get off with a free pass?"

"No, of course not. I no longer trust you and I am very disappointed in you. I guess that is your punishment, you must earn my trust back."

"How can I do that? You're so angry at me I can feel it. Why can't you just punish me? I want you to punish me."

"This discussion is over and we will not speak of it again. What you did, Bella, regardless of your stupidity was a real service to our coven and I recognize that. I am no longer angry at you, but I am angry at what could have happened to you. I'm angry that I could have lost you, but it's good because now I know that I'll never let you slip away from me again and I know that you've learned from this experience as well."

"That's it?" Garrett asked. "I went flying through the air just for that. I understand what you're saying, Jasper, and I'm thankful you aren't going to punish her. I don't think Peter or I would have allowed you to harm her even if you thought it was warranted. But you fucking made me ride on a plane for no fucking reason."

"There was a reason," I said. "I wanted our coven to return home together. Whether we want to accept it or not we've become a family and I know nothing will tear us apart."

My phone rang and it was an unknown number. I grunted out my answer.

"Hello? This is Marcus. Can I talk to Bella at all?"

I looked at Bella and she nodded her head. I passed her the phone.

"Marcus?"

"Bella, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday."

"Marcus, I understand, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes I do, the way I spoke to you was unfair. We were close friends in the short amount of time that you were here. It's just as soon as Chelsea's bonds were dissolved everything became clear. I no longer felt connected to Aro and I was in shock."

"Marcus, I understand."

"You are one of the good ones, Bella. I wish you were on our side and not his."

"There are no sides, Marcus. Jasper is my mate and I like being by his side."

"Yes, I could see that. You two have a very strong bond, everyone in your coven does."

"What is going to happen to Aro?" Isabella asked.

"We are still finding out just how deep his deceit goes, but as it's been revealed that he killed my mate he will be surely killed."

"Good," Isabella said. "Call me whenever you need, Marcus, I've got to go."

"Bye, Bella."

"Only you," I said as I grabbed my phone back off Isabella. "Only you could have achieved all of this on your own and you are not even a month old. We are very impressed with you and proud."

"But you still haven't forgiven me?" she asked and I could tell that she needed to hear the right answer from me, so I gave it to her.

"No, I haven't forgiven you yet."

"Good," she said with a smile before turning to the boys. "Congratulations," she said and Peter looked at her confused. "You finally got him, Garrett."

"Yes, I did," Garrett boasted.

"Hey, I am one equal part of this mateship," Peter said. "Where's my congratulations?"

"Sorry, Peter, but I'm strictly on team Garrett," Isabella said and I walked away from the situation.

"So you do like him more than me?" Peter asked.

"Yes."

"Bella! That is not fair. You said you loved us both equally."

"Oh, Peter, I'm sorry. …Where are you going? Come back here."

I heard them all go upstairs and I breathed a sigh of relief. It was so good to be back home and to know that we would no longer be hunted for our past transgressions. And to make matters even better Isabella seemed to be close with Marcus the new Volturi leader.

"No, Peter, no!" Isabella said and I heard a thump. "You hit me with a pillow? You stupid motherfucker. I told you to leave me out of your fantasies."

"Garrett, hold her," Peter said.

"No, what? …Garrett, no. You're my friend. Do not play into his games."

"You're right," Garrett said, "I am your friend, but Peter is my mate."

"Let me go! No, don't do it."

I could hear Isabella struggling. Usually I would leave it be. Isabella was a vampire and could hold her own, but the tables had now turned. Garrett was with Peter and that left Isabella with no one. I was all she had and even though I hated getting involved in my boys' antics I knew I needed to stick by my mate.

I walked up the stairs and rolled my eyes at the scene I walked in on. Garrett was holding Isabella around the chest and Peter was taunting her with the pillow. I walked over to Garrett and easily pried him off.

"Hey, Jasper, no fair," Garrett said. "This does not concern you. We were only playing around."

I knew they would talk my involvement negatively, so I quickly grabbed two pillows and threw one to Isabella before using the one I had to sweep Peter's legs out from underneath him. Okay so I may have used my arms and the pillow to know him down, but Peter deserved it.

"Oh," Peter said excitedly. "This is so on."

"Retreat, retreat," I said to Bella as we ran out of the room and down the stairs.

Bella… Yes, Bella.

Bella was laughing happily and I hoped to hear that sound more often.

"They are so screwed," Bella said. "They're never going to beat us at anything. Where are they?" she asked and we listened hard.

"Oh no, no, no, no," I said as I left the house.

"What?" Bella asked, following me. "It's just sex, Jasper, we do it."

"Yes, but they are my boys. It is like they are my sons and now they are being physical with each other… It's just going to take a while to get used to."

"In the meantime," Bella said, "I think we can beat them at that too."

Her lust and love hit me strongly. Oh this was so on. I was so happy to have found my mate and to have someone as exceptional as Bella was beyond my wildest dreams. I would never let her go. She would always be mine and we would live out our eternity traveling across the country doing whatever we pleased as a coven.

"Oh and, Jasper, guess what?"

"What?" I asked.

"I can now feed."

She could? When the hell did that happen? In Volterra? I found that I didn't care.

"Good," I said. "Let's go hunt and then we can fuc-" I stopped mid word before rephrasing. "And then we can make love."

Bella's love for me grew and I knew I was in heaven. My hell had finally disappeared.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N- **This was a great journey and I loved taking it with you all. This was definitely one of my favorite stories to write and your support was beyond awesome

If you enjoyed my writing please consider following me on Facebook or Twitter to keep up to date with my current writing endeavors. All links are on my profile page


End file.
